How to play the game
by maila08
Summary: Korra is a troublemaker.Mako is the Captain of the Football team.So what happens when Korra shows that she's got game?Well she becomes the first female wide receiver of RCHS in history!But she has a secret that Mako doesnt know.What will happen when he finds out that his teammate not only knows how to play the game at school but also at home to survive?Find out!No Bending.Modern
1. Chapter 1

Noatak's POV

I had to admit, this girl could take a punch, literally. I was surprised that by now I hadn't broken anything. She wouldn't cry either, just grunt whenever I slapped her or hit her. She was touch, but not tough enough. I punched her stomach once again and she crumbled to the floor in pain. I sent another kick her way, and that's when she let out a small whimper. I remembered the first time I heard a whimper like that come from her.

Senna and I had been good friends. We had known each other our whole lives, we were next door neighbors. We went to school together, did homework together, and when we were younger even played together. It was as if we were a couple with no official title. I even thought that at some point she might have liked me, but everything changed when he came into the picture.

It was our junior year in high school when a new student arrived from Alaska. This year with exception of all the past years we didn't have homeroom together. When I went to meet her, I noticed she was talking to him. She introduced us and I remember not liking him from the start. He was one of those stuck up guys who thought they ruled the rest of who didn't play sports. I was the type who wasn't very into that nonsense; I was a businessman, just like my father and the one before him.

Tonraq was a football all star, a wide receiver. He began to court Senna and I was furious. She had never agreed to go out with me if it was anymore than just to study, but with him she went everywhere. I hated him for taking her away. We graduated and went off to different universities. One day I came home to find her waiting for me at home. I was so happy. I thought she had finally come to her senses, but I was wrong. She wasn't there to be with me. She was there to give me an invitation to her wedding. I nearly killed her right there and then. Now that I think about it, I should have done just that and spared myself the pain of knowing she would never be mine.

* * *

Korra's POV

Noatak never loved me. Yeah, I refer to him by his first name because he's never really been much of a father. He's beaten me ever since I can remember. He hates me for what my mother did. She left him. My mother left him for another man, and she left me too. I didn't know who to hate the most: the man who had "raised" me and beat me or the woman who brought me into this world to make me suffer at the hand of her own father.

Truth to be told I hated them both. I didn't know how could a mother abandon her baby and leave her with this monster. But somehow, past all the beating he gave me, deep down I felt sorry for him. It must have been hard to see the love of your life leave with someone else after having your child. But most of the time I didn't care for him, or for anyone for that matter. Well anyone with the exception of my dog Naga and nana Katara. They were the only two people who really did love me.

I was snapped back to my reality when he kicked my side again. I clutched it, praying he wouldn't break anything. Well, he wasn't that stupid. He knew he'd be in big time trouble if he did. Sometimes I wondered if he beat my mom too, and if that was why she left. He hit me again and I bit my tongue, holding back a sob. I promised myself a long time ago I wouldn't cry. No, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

* * *

Noatak's POV

I tried to talk to Senna. I tried to make her see the mistake she was about to make but she wouldn't listen. He had her completely at his feet and it killed me. She had been the love of my life. She was the only woman I had eyes for but she was going to marry another man. I went on my knees and begged her to leave him, to start a new life with me. I would make her happy.

_"Please, Senna. You're making a big mistake," I said while on my knees holding her hands._

_She removed her hands from mine and shook her head._

_"I love you. I always have, we can start all over. Just you and me."_

_"But I love him."_

_"You're crossing the line Senna," I said a little colder. "I've been your best friend. How can you just walk away from me and say you have no feelings for me?"_

_"Don't draw a line, Noatak," she replied. "I do have feelings for you, but they don't go beyond that of a friend."_

_I stood._

_"If you marry him, consider our friendship over."_

_She winced a little at that before closing her eyes._

_"Don't make me chose," Senna whispered. "Because it will be him. It's always been him."_

_I took a step back as if I had been slapped. I couldn't believe it. I went towards her and tried to get her to kiss me. Perhaps then she would realize the mistake she was making. Senna struggled against my hold._

_"Noatak, no!" she yelled. "I'm getting married and we are having a child!"_

_I froze and released her._

_"Wh-what?"_

_"A daughter," Senna confessed._

I looked at her, hurt visible in my face. I sat on the couch and ordered her to leave. She tried to comfort me but I yelled at her to get out. A daughter. She was having a daughter with that…and then the idea came to mind. They had hurt me. She had hurt me. Tore my heart out and fed it to the dogs, and I would do the same.

It is needless to say that I didn't show up for the wedding. No. I had a plan to perfect. It had been about a year after our…little encounter. I found out where they lived and set my plan into motion. I hired a few goons to keep them busy. I went into the nursery and picked up the six month old child. At that moment I almost turned back. Almost. The infant had her mother's face, but when she looked at me, she smiled and it was his smile. My eyes grew cold and the infant let out a whimper, letting everyone know she was scared.

_"Korra!" Senna shouted._

_"We'll give you anything, just don't take her," Tonraq said._

_"Please, take me, but leave our baby alone."_

I smirked behind the mask that I wore. She could have spared herself all this pain if she had only listened to me. I walked away still holding the infant and ordered them to burn the entire place. I didn't know they survived until a few days later. It was all over the news. They were looking for the toddler, but I got us out of the state just in time and moved to Republic City. This is where I have been for the past sixteen years.

I looked at the girl. She laid there crumpled on the floor, holding her torso. I hadn't broken anything, I wasn't an idiot. I knew if the damage I'd done was visible if have police snooping about. I didn't need that. I kneeled down next to her and I saw her flinch. I had to admit, I relished the fear I'd beaten into this girl. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. She looked so much her damn mother. She made a sound and I realized I'd tightened my grip; I didn't loosen it.

"Just remember little girl, I'm allowing you to live." I released her chin and stood. "Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, sir," she whispered in reply. I smirked, finding it amusing how fast she could go from furious to afraid, from tough to weak.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank Bg-13 who's been giving me ideas

* * *

Korra's POV

I had walked up to my room and cried myself to sleep like I did almost every night. I took Naga out of the closet and she hoped onto bed with me, licking away the salty tears that fell from my eyes. I laughed a little and hugged my big white ball of fur. I had to lock her up every time Noatak called me down. Once when Naga was still a puppy he had hit me and she bit his leg, trying to defend me. He nearly killed her. Luckily Katara had been home and we took her to the vet. I stayed with her the whole night, and slowly she began to recover. I would never forgive myself if my best friend got hurt. Yeah, a dog was one of my best friends. Deal with it.

The next morning I woke up with the ringing of my alarm clock. I mumbled something incoherent and put it on snooze. I hated mornings. They were evil. Naga licked my face and I smiled a little, rubbing the spot behind her ears. I made a move to sit up but hissed in pain and fell back, grinding my teeth together as I clutched the sheets, trying to rid myself of the pain. Naga whined and put her head under my arm, nudging me to get up.

"Give me a minute girl," I whispered, petting her head.

Slowly I sat upright, wincing at the pain in my stomach area. My dog barked happily at this, and I couldn't help but chuckle as she bathed me in kissed again.

"Thanks Naga," I whispered hugging her.

I got off the bed and went to the restroom, turning on the hot shower. Slowly I raised the muscle shirt that I wore and winced when I saw the patches of black and blue that covered my skin there. My hand hovered above the bruises, lightly touching them, only to make me cringe. I counted five. I sighed. I've had worse. I took off my clothes and hopped in the shower, hoping today I wouldn't get a beating.

* * *

Mako's POV

The sun shone into my room and I immediately woke up. It was a routine. Every day when the sun rose I rose with it. Toza teased me about having a special connection with it. I would roll my eyes. Although it was a little weird if you asked me. I got up and did my daily set of pushups and sit ups. I mean, I was the captain of the school's football team for a reason. Before I went to shower I went into Bolin's room. He was snoring as loud as he usually did. I rolled my eyes and shook him. Nothing. I sighed heavily and grabbed the whistle in my pocket, blowing it. The noise made him jump out of bed. I chuckled at that.

"What is your problem?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Time to get up."

"But do you seriously have to do that every morning?"

I shrugged.

"I would think you would be used to it by now," I replied heading over to the bathroom.

"Whatever," Bolin muttered.

I chuckled and showered. Not long after I came out, a towel covering the lower half of my body. I had my boxers on already, but still, I was aware other people lived with me. I went to my room and put on my jeans, a white shirt collar shirt, a grey wool button sweater and my black and white chucks before wrapping my red scarf around my neck.

My scarf was special. It had been my fathers. My parents had died in a car crash when I was eight. They were coming back from work, crossing the bridge that lead to the city when a drunk driver hit them. The car was pushed into the lake. People tried to get them out, but it was too late. My uncle, Toza, has been taking care of us ever since. Bolin and I owed him a lot. After the football practice and in the weekends I had a small job, to have a little extra money. I mean he worked a lot; the least I could do is help him out.

Bolin was out of the shower soon after and he was eating cereal while I ate some toast. Toza was still asleep. He didn't have work for another two hours so as quietly as we could we grabbed our backpacks and headed to school.

* * *

Asami's POV

I had just finished having breakfast with my father. He was heading off to work, and I was going to pick Korra up. I stole a glance at myself before walking out the door. I was wearing a semi short dress, with leggings and boots, with a red leather jacket. After fixing my hair a bit, I got onto my car and drove for a couple of minutes. Korra was standing outside, backpack on the floor, her arm wrapped around her torso and looking off to the distance. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt, shorts that went half way her thigh, blue converse and tall white socks. I sighed. Korra was one of a kind alright.

Her father and mine were business partners, trying to compete against Alaska's richest man. I mean we were pretty well off but that guy was just a genius when it came to investing. He also owned a football team, it was rumored that he had once played. I parked the car and honked, making her jump a little. I chuckled at that.

She scowled at me and picked up her blue Jansport, dumping it inside the car. She winced a little. I knew better to ask her why she was almost always in pain. I suspected foul play, but I would never ask. Korra acted strong and I didn't doubt she was, but sometimes even the strong needed to be helped. But she wasn't ready to ask for it just yet.

* * *

Korra's POV

I jumped a little when she honked. I had been…distracted I guess. I threw my bag in and climbed onto the passenger seat, wincing a little at the pain in my midsection. I put on the seatbelt and leaned against the seat, hoping Asami wouldn't ask why I had winced.

"Are you ok?"

Shit.

"Yeah, just sore from the sit ups," I smoothly lied. She didn't know about…my fa-Noatak's and I relationship. If that's what you would even call it.

Soon enough we got to school and I hoped off the car, moving to the side as everyone began to encircle her. Asking her how her weekend had been and all that bullshit. Everyone thought they knew the _real_ Asami Sato. To them she was popular, vapid and spoiled. She was a brat. Even her other _'friends'_thought it, but never said so. I could tell by the way they looked at her; with envy and disgust. I could see it in their eyes. But they knew if they showed their true feelings they'd lose the 'power' that came with being associated with a Sato.

I knew better. Asami was smart, wicked smart. She knew things about cars and people and all sorts of other things that seemed to fly over my head. Yes she was beautiful, but never seemed to realize it. She was really sweet but tough as nails. She knew her way around the high society as well as the racing circuit. People didn't seem to notice this side of her though. They were nothing but leeches trying to suck the popularity out of the raven haired girl's veins. Asami was so much more than she let on. I knew this because she was my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra's POV

School had been out for about an hour. I was at Asami's place, lazily throwing a foot ball up as I lay on the grass. She was reading a book and taking notes. I sighed as I threw the ball up again. I should be doing homework too, but I just wasn't feeling it right now. Don't get me wrong, I was smart. Smart enough to skip a grade. Yup, you guessed it. Asami and I were both juniors. I was supposed to be a sophomore, but I skipped second grade.

I threw the ball up once again but Asami caught it, giving me a semi irritated look. I laughed and grabbed the ball, rolling over to my stomach and completely forgetting about the bruises. I let out a small whimper at the pain I felt.

"Korra, are you sure you're ok?"

I managed a smile.

"Never better."

She sighed.

"Why don't try out for the team?" Asami asked changing the subject.

"I'm a girl; they'll never take me," I whispered.

"But you are the best wide receiver I have ever seen. Best than anyone in the team, and let's be honest, the Fire Ferrets need a player like you."

"I didn't know you watched their games?" I said raising a brow.

She rolled her eyes. "I did date their Captain."

"Huh?"

"Korra!" my best friend practically yelled incredulously. "I was with him for two years?! Are you telling me you didn't pay attention to me all those times I talked to you about him?!"

"Relax Asami!" I replied. "I'm only teasing."

"You better be."

I chuckled and lay onto my back once again, looking up to the bright blue sky; thinking about the possibilities of being on the football team. I would be the first girl in the history of the school! I smiled a real smile. That would be awesome! Ever since I could remember I've liked the sport. A too familiar honk snapped me back to reality and I sat up.

"Your father said to pick you up," Tarrlok said with a grin.

I let out a growl. I hated Tarrlok. He was Noatak's right hand man for everything when it came to me. He had even hot me a few times too, but I fought back against him, because he tried getting smart with me.

"Asami is going to take me home," I managed to reply in a civil matter.

"He said now, Korra."

I winced a little at that. When Noatak said now, he meant in that instant. I sighed and picked up my bag, throwing Asami the ball. Noatak didn't like sports, especially football, so I wasn't allowed I guess to own any of that stuff, but Asami being the girl she was, bought me all sorts of stuff that she kept at her house for when I visited.

Asami gave me a quick hug and I smiled at her before dumping my bag and myself to the back of the car. Tarrlok chuckled and shook his head as he began to drive off.

* * *

Asami's POV

My dad came home early today, so we had dinner together for a change. He talked about his business plans with Noatak and I nodded. I mean, I had given him a couple of ideas to improve and raise the stock but being a man, he thought I was on some good stuff. After a short chat I showered and went up to my room to study. I thought about what I had talked to Korra. You know the whole being on the team thing.

Trying my luck, I phoned Mako, and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mako," I greeted. "It's Asami."

"Oh, hey, Iroh isn't with me right now."

I rolled my eyes. Typical guy thought I was calling him to talk to my boyfriend.

"Um I actually wanted to talk to you."

A pause.

"About?"

"Well do you remember Korra?"

"Who?"

I wanted to slap him now. Seriously? We dated for two years and he never paid attention to my best friend.

"Korra. You know, my best friend?"

"Oh yeah. What about her?"

"Listen, you guys haven't had a good season in years," I began carefully. "Korra is an excellent wide receiver, you could use her. I mean, if you would only see her play…"

"You're kidding right, Asami?" he asked amusement in his voice.

I clenched my jaw.

"I'm not actually."

He paused.

"You are being serious?"

"Yes!" I hissed.

"Look, I'm not a sexist or anything but I've never heard of any female having what it takes to me on a men's football team."

"Korra isn't your typical girl. At least look at her play."

I heard Mako sigh heavily.

"For old times' sake, I mean when have I steered you wrong?"

"Do you really want me to-"

"Don't answer that."

He chuckled.

"Alright. I'll give her one chance. Just ONE. If she's the player you say she is, I'll take her."

I smiled.

"Thank you, Mako."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"See you," I replied before hanging up. I smiled at myself. And that is why you end a relationship in good terms. I grabbed my phone and text Korra.

"_Gear up, you're gonna try out tomorrow." _

* * *

Tarrlok's POV

I occasionally stole glances at her through my rearview mirror, enjoying how uncomfortable she looked. She was trying to appear indifferent to my presence but she would fidget and still then fidget again. She had grown. Her looks had improved a lot over the years. It was surprising that she didn't have a boyfriend. I had to smile at the irony. Her mother had been the same till her Junior year as well.

Noatak wouldn't allow it. He enjoyed making the little brat miserable too much. I could care less about this little detail. It just left more opportunities for me. I had no notions of romance toward this girl, pardon, young _woman_. Like I'd mentioned before, she was very pretty...and _untouched_. I parked the car and she immediately got out, practically running inside the house. I grinned. The chase was always the fun part.

She was fast but I was faster. She made it to the stairs before I snatched her backpack and made her fall backwards. I pinned her in the blink of an eye. "My, you are a pretty little thing."

"Get off me you son of a-"

I slapped her. She hissed before meeting my gaze again, her eyes alight with rage. "Such a filthy little mouth," I tsked.

"Go to hell, pervert!"

I chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her but she started to struggle more fiercely, her knee digging into my gut. I growled and tried again but then her foot connected where it really counted. In my distracted state she was able to shove me off her and started to run up the stairs. I cursed.

I caught her ankle and she fell, her head hitting the step. In her momentary daze I was able to pin her once again, making sure she couldn't move her arms or legs. "It's a good thing I like my women feisty," I growled. I leaned forward once more and almost had my kiss when a felt a hand pull me off of her. I was pushed away and I looked over, narrowing my eyes at the intruder.

Noatak.

"Get out," he commanded, his tone as icy as the tundra.

I sent a glare at the pair, mainly at the little bitch my brother had suddenly decided to protect. I'd have her one day, and Noatak wouldn't be able to interfere. That was a promise.


	4. Chapter 4

BG-13 You are a genius!

* * *

Noatak's POV

I watched as my brother got in his car and left, sending me one last glare. I could feel the girl's stare digging into the back of my skull but I didn't acknowledge it till I was sure Tarrlok was really gone. Then I turned to see her still at the top of the stairs, watching me with an unreadable expression. She was probably confused and suspicious of my motives. I may beat her on a regular basis, I might even enjoy it as sick as that sounds. But that I will not stand for. She may think of me as a monster. She may hate me with every fiber of her being, and truth be told I'm not fond of her. But even I have standards.

"Learn to solve your own damn problems, child. Next time I might let it happen."

And then her expression turned to outright anger. "I was handling it," she growled. My eyes narrowed and I started walking up the stairs toward her. Fear flashed across her face and she took a step back. She knew better than to run. That only made it worse for her in the long haul.

I grabbed a fistful of hair on the back of her head and made her look up at me. "You ungrateful little b*tch," I hissed.

The girl let out a cry and I threw her down the stairs. They weren't too many steps which is why I did it. I wasn't going to kill her. No, I would make her suffer till she cursed her birth and that of her mother's. Slowly, I came down watching her try to crawl away. I noticed some blood on the floor and I stopped to see where it was coming from. I grabbed her by her hair again and saw just above her right brow was a small gash.

"That's enough Noatak," I heard a stern voice say.

"Mind your own business, Katara."

"Korra is my business."

I narrowed my eyes at the old woman, holding the girl's hair and pulling her up until a small whimper was heard. "I can easily fix that."

"No," the girl said, barely above a whisper. I looked down at her and saw her eyes pleading with me. "Hit me again, but dont send her away."

I smirked. It was a tempting offer. I almost did just that, but I had better and more important things to deal with so I released my grip, letting her fall onto the floor again. I made my way to my office, but not without stopping next to the elder. "Learn to hold your tongue if you really want to stay here and protect the little stray," I told her before walking into the other room and shutting the door.

* * *

Katara's POV

I hated that man. Hated him with every fiber. I could never understand how he could beat his own flesh and blood this way. When Korra was younger, the abuse hadn't been physical, mostly verbal and emotional. I remembered when she craved the love and care other father's showed to their children. As she grew older she began to realize that he indeed hated her, and with that realization the abuse began. I even remember him breaking her arm when she said she wanted to play football.

As soon as he left I ran over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. I felt her hold tighten on my parka and I rocked her in her spot on the floor as I had done many times when she was little and frightened. She never cried, and that worried me. Korra was human, she could only bottle her emotions for so long and it was worrisome that I never saw her cry. I didn't know if she did it when she was alone. I hoped she did. It would mean she wasn't too far gone to save, to know that she did have people who cared about her.

"Shh," I soothed, running my hand through her chocolate tangled mess of hair, undoing the knots. "Are you ok?"

I felt a nod. "Promise you'll never leave me," she whispered. "Please, Katara. Don't ever leave me," her voice was choked but she still wasn't crying. No tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at me with eyes that looked as if they'd seen more than they should've.

I held her tighter, putting every ounce of love I could into the embrace. "I'm not going anywhere, Korra," I told her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Korra's POV

Katara helped me get up stairs and into my bedroom. She had me lie down and opened the closet door to get Naga out. My dog hoped on the bed and lay next to me, whining. I smiled at her and petted her head. I looked over and noticed Katara was coming with a bowl of water and a first aid kit. Katara was one of the two human beings that cared about me. She knew about the abuse, and I knew it pained her to have to see it and not be able to move a finger.

She dipped the cloth and gently pressed it against the cut. I flinched.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," I whispered.

"You have blood on your shirt," Katara noted. "You should change it."

I nodded and sat up, slowly removing the shirt and taking in short breaths from the pain I felt in my midsection. I saw the horror reflected in her eyes as she took in the bruises that decorated my abdomen. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I flinched, feeling a bruise already forming there from my fall. Slowly I got up and headed over to the closet pulling out a plain white shirt that was a little loose and put it over my head before changing to my night boxers as well.

Katara's expression hadn't changed and I shot her a small smile.

"I'm fine, Katara," I reassured. "Really."

"Korra, how could you tell me that when you are covered with bruises?"

I placed my hand over hers and gave it a tight squeeze, flashing a smile as well.

"I'll be okay," I repeated.

She sighed and patted the bed, gesturing me to lie down. I went under the covers and turned onto my side so I was facing her before checking my phone. There was one unread message.

"_Gear up, you're gonna try out tomorrow." _I smiled broadly.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Asami says I'm going to get a chance to try out for the football team tomorrow."

"Korra-" she began.

"I want to do this," I said. "I've always wanted to. It's the only thing that will make me happy."

"If your father ever finds out…"

"I know, I'll get another broken arm," I whispered. He had a low tolerance for sports.

Katara flinched at that.

"Please?"

She chuckled and nodded. I hugged her tightly again before going back to bed, throwing an arm over Naga's form, who licked me. I laughed and sighed when Katara began to run her hand through my hair. I was out in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra's POV

"Are you sure he's going to let me try out?" I asked. If I was being honest with myself, I was nervous; extremely nervous. I kept shifting my weight from one foot to the other as we stood by the bleachers watching the guys scrimmage. School had been out for only a few minutes and I was already in my workout gear.

"Yes, now where is he," Asami replied as she scanned the pack of boys tackling each other down. "There he is!" she said pointing at a rather tall guy with a red band on his left arm with a 'C' on it. He was the quarterback and he was really good. Out of the whole team of about forty boys, only about a dozen should really be allowed to play.

We waited until they had a small break and he trotted over to where we were. He reached for the strap under his chin and took off his helmet. My mouth dropped. Oh boy.

"You!" I screeched.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You crashed my car!" we both yelled.

"No, you crashed into me," he countered.

"It was my turn to go," I defended.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"You're crazy!" he yelled.

"You're a liar!" I shot back.

"Guys!" Asami interjected separating the both of us. We had been toe to toe with each other. "Well I guess introductions are needless."

"This is the captain?" I asked incredulously.

"You're telling she has game?" Mako pointed out.

I clenched my jaw.

"I do have game, thank you very much."

He scoffed.

"I'd like to see that."

"Bring it."

"Let's see it!"

* * *

Mako's POV

I couldn't believe it. That brat had crashed into my car a month ago and now she was going to try out for my team. I knew I was probably steaming as she stretched. I grabbed Asami and pulled her aside. There was no way I was going to work with this girl. No freaking way.

"Please tell me this is a joke."

My ex-girlfriend sighed and shook her head.

"Korra has what it takes to be on the team," she said. "Just watch her play."

"I swear Asami, if she makes me look bad…"

She pressed her finger against my lips and shook her head.

"Trust me. She's that good. You can thank me later."

I sighed heavily and put my helmet back on before handing Korra some gear. It fit her a little big, and I couldn't help smiling at that. She would probably topple over from the weight of the gear alone. I sighed. I was going to be the laughing stock of the team.

"Huddle!" I shouted and the team came over, Korra included.

"What's a girl doing here?"

"Wrong sport kid."

"Is this even allowed?"

"Enough," I said. "Korra is going to try out for wide receiver.

"What?" Tahno asked sharply. "I've been trying for that spot for a whole month and you're going to let a girl do it?"

"Quiet, Tahno," I barked. "I want to see what she's got."

He growled.

"We're doing gap."

The team nodded and got into their position while I explained to her the play. I waited for the ball to snap, and also for the girl to move before the whistle. She never did. Well at least she knew the rules. The whistle blew and I grabbed the ball. The defensive back was closing in on Korra but in the last second she did a turn and was wide open. I immediately threw the ball at her and she caught it, running as if there was no tomorrow to the touch down line with was about 30 yards away.

My mouth dropped and the whole team's with mine. We couldn't believe what we had just seemed. I shook my head and ordered another play. This time she would have to block instead of getting open for the ball. Tahno, the defensive back, followed her closely but when he stopped backpedaling he left himself open for a tackle and Korra did a drive on him. We did another couple of plays but I already knew she was in.

I walked over to Asami and took off my helmet, sitting next to her on the bleacher. She had her sunglasses on, legs crossed and face on her right arm which was on her leg. I could tell she was smirking.

"How-?"

"I said you could thank me later, Mako," she began. "It's later."

I sighed and nodded.

"Alright, you win. She's in."

Asami stood and gave me a quick hug, surprising me. A small crowd had gathered and we both looked over to where the rest of the team was. Tahno and Korra were already arguing. I sighed. Practice was going to be interesting.

* * *

Korra's POV

That stuck up Captain didn't think I had game, so I took it as a personal challenge to show him, I know my stuff. We did a couple of plays and all the guys were amazed by my abilities. I was short, which was sort of normal for a wide receiver, we had to be quick. Everyone seemed to accept me into the team. Everyone except one person.

"Beginners luck," Tahno sneered.

I narrowed my eyes.

"You want to go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?" I asked getting closer to him.

"Go for it," he added with a smirk.

I growled and pushed him back. He fell right on his ass, with an incredulous look across his face. It was my turn to smirk. He growled and got back up before tackling me down to the floor, knocking the breath out of me. Asami knelt down and helped me get up as I glared at my soon to be teammate. Mako was pushing him back. She continued to drag me away and I was letting her until he spoke again.

"Are you going to run home and cry to mommy?"

I stopped dead on my tracks, clenching my fists on my sides. I felt myself hyperventilating. Suddenly I was aware of every cold bead of sweat that went down my back and forehead. Without notice I turned and launched myself at him, determined to beat him to the next world.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank BG-13 who again practically wrote the ch

* * *

Asami's POV

I silently cursed. We had been so close to getting out of there. But of course the idiot had to open his mouth again. When I looked to Korra she was frozen, tense, fists clenched by her side. Her mother was a touchy subject; her whole home life was actually. Korra jerked out of my grasp and turned, swinging her fist. I actually _'felt'_the force of the punch as it connects with the boy's jaw. He fell to the floor and I had to restrain Korra from finishing him off. She struggled against my hold, but I was stronger than I looked.

"Korra! Stop! He isn't worth it!" My tone was harsh and commanded to be heard over the crowd's urges for my friend to carry on.

After a moment of struggling she stilled, still glaring at the boy. With some hesitation I loosened my grip. She jerked and shoved me off of her, not hard to make me stumble but enough so that I wasn't holding her back. With one last glare at Tahno, she stormed off, grabbing and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Running home to mommy?"

"Didn't you hear, boys? She don't have one!"

I almost thought Korra was going to turn around again, start another fight. But after a moment she just kept walking. I turned my attention back to the players. It made me sick, to listen to them as they taunted my friend. I almost thought Korra would have to hold me back. But instead, I sighed and sent an apologetic look to Mako before running after her.

When I found her again she was sitting against the wall of the concession stand, out of vow of the football field. Her face rested in her hands and she was shaking. At first I thought she was crying, which I hadn't seen her do in a very long time. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Her hands fisted against her face and she shrugged my arm off. I sighed. "Come on, Korra. Let's get you something to eat." At first she didn't move. Then she looked up to meet my gaze and I noticed that there were no tears. I was somewhat relieved and worried by this. Slowly she nodded her head and with a small 'yeah' from her we got up and walked to my car.

* * *

Mako's POV

"You have no idea how disappointed I am with every single one of you," I said as calmly as I could.

We were in the locker room. After the little incident, I had sent Tahno to the infirmary and his ass over here as soon as he was patched up. I wouldn't tolerate that kind of behavior. Korra was going to be part of this team, it was a set deal. Now just because she was a girl it didn't mean I'd take it easy on her, but I wasn't about to let anyone from _my_ team humiliate a fellow teammate like today ever again.

"Korra is part of the team now and as a teammate you_ will _respect her."

"That's bullshit Mako!" Tahno shot at me. "She hit me!"

"You messed with the wrong girl and paid the price," I shot back jabbing my finger at him. "Stop being such a little bitch about it and man up."

He stood.

"I didn't hit her back because she is a girl. Her job is to be in the sidelines cheerleading."

I narrowed my eyes at him and took a step forward.

"That _girl_ is your teammate. Respect her," I said through my teeth. "As punishment, we are going to do a mile of bear-walks, bleachers and 300 sit-ups."

Everyone groaned.

"I could double it if you'd like. Now let's get to the field," I said. Everyone grabbed their gear and made their way outside. "And Tahno," I added. He turned to look at me. "Don't let it happen again. Or this team will have one less player."

* * *

Asami's POV

People often wondered why I was friends with someone like Korra. No one ever really asked but I could see the looks of disbelief every time I ditched them to hang out with her. The one person who did asked never asked again. Truth be told, I couldn't tell you what had compelled me to start up a conversation with the brunette all those years ago. Maybe it was the sense of loneliness that I felt coming off her. Maybe it was because I felt we at least had that in common. She had seemed so sad on that first day, and part of me had ached. Perhaps at first I was only being nice, polite like my mother had taught me to be. But after a couple of weeks I actually started to admire her impulsiveness and facade of bravado. Yes, I knew it was an act. Even back then.

Needless to say, we became friend rather quickly.

So as I say across from her in the cafe I tried to be patient. She would talk. It's how it always happened. "I didn't need you to do that," she started quietly.

I crossed my legs under the table and took on the persona of counselor. "Do what?"

"Restrain me. I could've handled him."

"I don't doubt that," I replied, taking a small sip of my soda. "But I wasn't about to let you kill him."

"I wouldn't have gone that far."

"Korra, I know you. You had that look on your face. You might not have killed him but you wouldn't have stopped till someone pulled you off. I wasn't about to let it get that far," I countered, my voice gentle and understanding. Korra didn't look up from her food, not having touched it yet. I knew what she was thinking. She had told me many times before that she didn't want to be the type that tried to fight her way through life. That was the day she had actually admitted to be jealous of how I handled things, of my control. How she was jealous of me. I could never understand why she felt that way.

"I hate my mom," she stated absently.

My expression softened. I knew what it was like to grow up without a mother. Mine had been murdered when I was about nine years old, when a thief broke into my home. Korra rarely talked about her mother. She had never met her, didn't even own a picture, but I knew she craved that relationship. "You don't hate your mom," I replied gently.

I saw Korra's face harden, her jaw clenching. "Yes, I do." There was enough venom in her voice to give a cobra a run for its money.

I sighed. I'd let her have her way for now. "Why then?"

"How could anyone just…walk away like that," she said, her voice slightly cracking. "How could someone leave thier kid behind as if she were nothing?"

"You don't know your mother's motives for leaving."

"It doesn't excuse her."

"I know, Korra, but perhaps you shouldn't be so quick to judge her without knowing her side of the story."

She scoffed at that before looking away. Her tough facade coming back into play. "I don't want to know her side of the story," she whispered. I gave a sympathetic smile before scooting my chair next to hers and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. I expected her to shrug me off again but she didn't. Instead, she took me by surprise hugged me, tightening her grip around my neck. I smiled sadly before returning the gesture, letting her know that everything was going to be alright.

Letting her know that _she_ was going to be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

Bolin's POV

It was Thursday! And you know what that means right? One more day before spending the weekend playing video games at home! Oh yeah! I was walking to the locker rooms, minding my own business, and listening to my iPod when I bumped into a rather big guy. I looked up and he picked me up by my collar shirt. I winced. I had been staying out of trouble for almost a whole semester!

"Watch where you're going little punk," he said.

"Sorry-" I began. "I was a little distracted."

"Don't do it again or else-"

"Or else what?" a female voice said.

I craned my neck so I could see who it was. My mouth dropped. It was Korra. The only girl ever allowed to play on the school's football team. Mako had talked to me about her a couple of times. He said she was really good.

"Mind your own business before I send you to the hospital, girl," the guy replied.

"You're the only who is going to need a hospital if you don't put him down."

The guy narrowed his eyes and unceremoniously dropped me to the floor. I landed with a thud and she walked over to me, offering me her hand. I took it and helped me stand before she glared at the bully.

"Next time, pick on someone your own size," she shot at him.

"Like you?"

"Try me," Korra answered taking a step forward.

"Why aren't you dressed yet, Korra?" Mako barked. "We are starting practice in 5min, let's go!"

She let out a growl and reluctantly backed away from the larger man. The bully laughed and walked away, shaking his head. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Thanks for standing up for me," I told her.

She shrugged.

"Anytime. Don't let anyone punk you like that."

I nodded. "Name's Bolin by the way," I added holding out my hand.

"Korra," she replied giving it a shake. "Well gotta go before the Captain bites my head off."

I chuckled. "Yeah I have baseball practice too. See you around."

"See ya!"

* * *

Mako's POV

It had been about two weeks since the altercation between Tahno and Korra. Ever since, she isolated herself from everyone, including me. She'd listen to the play and do as she was told, but wouldn't talk to anyone. I mean, in a way I could understand her, but it frustrated me that she wouldn't give us a second chance. I tried to get her to socialize with the guys; I mean we are a team. If we want to do well, we have to be comfortable with each other. Although being comfortable wasn't an issue with Korra when it came to changing in the locker rooms. She always wore a muscle shirt and tights under her clothing so there wasn't much to see, though I had to admit she was pretty.

We were on break right now and I walked over to where she was, handing her a water bottle. She took it and muttered a 'thanks' before taking a few sips from it. I hated that she wouldn't even look at me in the eye. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Fine, I guess."

"The guys and I are going to grab a bite after practice, want to come?"

"No, I have homework."

"Korra," I began gently. "I'm sorry about two weeks ago. Maybe I should have done more to stop it from happening."

"Coach is calling us," she simply answered getting up.

I stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Don't ignore me."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Let. Me. Go," she said slowly but there was an edge of iciness in her voice.

"I'm trying to be nice here!" I replied my calm demeanor leaving.

"Take your apology and shove it!"

I growled and was about to say something else when the whistle blew. She shrugged my arm off hers and ran to the huddle. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. This girl was crazy.

* * *

Noatak's POV

I looked out the window for the second time. It was nearly nine o'clock and that brat hadn't showed up yet. I saw someone open the door and I narrowed my eyes at the figure. It was here. I had told Katara to leave early today because I didn't want anyone interfering when I lectured the girl about not answering my phone calls. She walked inside the house and I came out of my office, fists clenched at my sides as I saw her walk up the stairs.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked coldly. She visibly winced and stopped to look at me, fear in her eyes.

"I had to work on something at school," she whispered.

"I don't remember asking you for an excuse," I continued as I walked towards the staircase. "I called you twice, why didn't you pick up?"

The girl remained frozen in placed and I walked up where she was and grabbed a fistful of hair, dragging her down the stairs. "I asked you a question!" I roared.

"My phone died," she tried to explain. I slapped her across the face and watched her grit her teeth. I pushed her onto the floor and gave her a few kicks before talking my belt off.

"It looks like you need to be taught a lesson," I said. "Take off your shirt."

"Please," she pleaded.

"Now."

Slowly she did what she was told and I sent another kick her way, making her roll onto her stomach. I raised the belt and began to hit her relentlessly. She screamed in pain, telling me to stop and tried to crawl away but I stomped on her side and held my foot there while I continued to beat her. When I was done, I picked her up from the hair once again and headed over to the freezer I kept just for her.

"No, please! Please," she begged when I threw her inside. She stood, making a move to get out put I shut the door, locking it. I would leave her in there as long as necessary. A lesson needed to be learned.


	8. Chapter 8

Korra's POV

At first, it wasn't all that bad. The chill had been barely noticeable. But as seconds turned into minutes the cold began to seep into my bones, bringing with it the feeling of a thousand tiny needles numbing my skin. My body began to shake involuntarily, my breathing becoming shallow as I tried to regulate my body heat.

I had to start moving. Survival 101: Sitting still and waiting for him to come back wouldn't do me any good. So, with my beaten body protesting against all forms of movement, and my joints moving stiff and robotically, I started doing push-ups. I got to about 140 before my arms couldn't support me and I had to change tactics.

Switching positions, I stated doing sit-ups, hissing in pain when I agitated the newly forming bruises on my stomach and reopening the bloody welts on my back. I could feel the red liquid freezing, sending shivers down my spine, but I kept moving. And just to make sure I wasn't slipping I started touching each elbow to the opposite knee. It would help keep my brain active, and then maybe time would go by faster.

However, time still limped by. I could feel my body growing tired, begging me to stop and rest. But that meant freezing. I never knew when Noatak would be back, so keeping active and warm were always my priorities. I was always very glad I'd paid attention at those stupid assembles when my 'father' decided to pull this kind of stunt.

I had just finished my 320th sit up, fingers already feeling numb beyond repair when the freezer door opened, revealing the devil himself. "Still alive, I see," he noted, leaning casually against the doorframe.

I forced myself to sound somewhat civil. "Y-y-you s-s-s-sound s-sur-surprised." My teeth were chattering so bad I wondered if he'd even understood anything I'd just said. I must have been an interesting sight; my nose and cheeks a rosy red while my fingers and lips were a purple/blue mix. Not that he cared, of course.

* * *

Asami's POV

She had been acting off all day. I'd asked her about it but of course she had denied that anything was wrong, telling me that I was overreacting. By lunch I was sure she was sick. I could see her barely being able to stay awake in class, her eyes drooping tiredly and then the occasional shudder her body would give. Sweat was dripping from her forehead.

Finally, after I practically begged her, she allowed me to take her home during lunch. I think she was just too exhausted to argue...or maybe she just wanted me to shut up. Either way, I ended up dropping her off at my house and then heading back to school. My father wouldn't be home till late so I knew he wouldn't mind. Besides, I'd found it was always better to ask forgiveness rather than permission.

* * *

Mako's POV

Practice was going to start in about 15min and I saw no signs of Korra. I walked over to the locker rooms to see if she had checked in late but instead found my brother barely putting on his cleats. I rolled my eyes before walking over to him. As always he had his iPod on at full blast and was moving his head at the sound of the music. Bolin was a baseball player, short stop to be exact. He was excellent at his position but he often messed with the wrong crowd and got beat up. But people knew better than to do it while I was within a mile radius. I yanked out his earplugs, causing him to jump a little.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm almost done," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Korra," I answered checking to see if she would come in.

"I don't think she's coming to practice bro."

"Why not?" I asked a little mad.

"She looked really sick earlier," Bolin explained.

I nodded. I hadn't really paid attention to her in class. "Do you know if she went home?"

He shrugged. "No."

I nodded again and headed towards the door.

"Hey Mako," Bolin called.

"Yeah?"

"I heard about what Tahno did," he said quietly. "Have you apologized?"

I walked over to him and crossed my arms leaning against the row of lockers.

"She won't let me."

"You should keep trying," my brother insisted. "Despite of what happened, she stood up for your little brother."

"What?" I asked a little surprised.

"Some guy was about to beat me up when Korra stood up for me. I think she deserves a real and sincere apology from you."

I silently cursed. I was an idiot. She would stand up for my brother to go unnoticed by me. That explains why she had been talking to him the day I yelled at her. I had to make it up to her.

"I'll see where she's at after practice," I simply replied getting back to the field.

* * *

Asami's POV

When I got back home I found Korra curled up on the couch, her body shaking violently. I went over and kneeled next to her, checking her temperature with the back of my hand. She was burning up.

I didn't want to. I _really _didn't want to, but I reached into my pocket and called Noatak, slightly relieved when I got his voicemail. I had a feeling he was somehow the cause of Korra's current condition though I had no proof. I simply left him a message saying that Korra would be spending the weekend over with me while we worked on a project for government. He could easily believe that because that was Korra's worst class. I wasn't about to let her go back to her house, as sick as she was.

I gently shook her awake and after a moment her eyes focused on me. "Asami?"

"You're staying the night and the rest of the weekend with me. I already called your dad. Voicemail."

I saw a flicker of fear flash in her eyes before her expression was blank once again. She then nodded, looking to be in deep thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank BG-13 :)

* * *

Korra's POV

I was too exhausted and tired to move from the couch. Asami kept nudging me to get up so that we would go up to her room, but I just didn't want to or could move. My muscles and joints screamed in protest at the slightest movement. I managed to sit and she helped me onto my feet. Somehow we made it to her room and she made a move to take off my sweater. I shook my head and laid on the bed curling myself into a ball.

"Korra, you're sweating," Asami said again this time successfully pulling it over my head.

"I'm cold," I mumbled.

"I know, but you're soaked. You have to take that shirt off."

"I'm not wearing a muscle shirt." I swear I heard her roll her eyes.

"We're both girls, stop being such a baby."

I sighed and sat up, ready to pull of my shirt but my arms couldn't even go halfway. I tried again only to get the same results. I heard my best friend sigh and she had me lean on her while she pulled off the blue v-neck. She stopped halfway and then I remembered. Shit. I had completely forgotten about the lovely new cuts on my back. Asami pulled away and I almost fell face first off the bed but managed to catch myself.

"What happened?" she demanded, her eyes wide with horror and disbelief.

"Um, I'm terrible at rollerblading?" I replied, the words coming out more like question than a statement. I could tell Asami didn't think my humor was funny.

"Korra, don't try to be funny with me," Asami snapped. "What happened?"

I lay on the bed and curled into a ball once again, shuddering. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell anyone about what happened at home. I didn't need or want anyone's pity. "I'm cold," I managed to mumble. Asami sighed heavily and somehow put a shirt on me and helped change me about of my shorts as well to put on the pajamas I kept at her house. I knew she wasn't through questioning me yet. The only thing that saved me was the fact that my current health sucked and she wanted to make me feel better before she started grilling me about my wounds again. I'd bought some time, at least.

She gave me some pills saying they would help me feel better. I laughed a little at that, I was feeling like shit. I could feel her press a cold cloth against my forehead as I continued to tremble violently. I was cold. I wanted to get warm. In between all the shaking I by some means managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Mako's POV

I had dismissed the guys early from practice. I couldn't concentrate after knowing how much of a jerk I had been towards Korra. I took a quick shower and left home to drop off my bag. Toza had left dinner on the table and I wrote him and Bolin a note saying I didn't know when I'd be back. I left the apartment and pulled out my cell phone to call Asami. She had mentioned her and Korra were best friends.

"Hello?"

"Asami, its Mako."

"Oh hey," she answered. "What's up?"

"Listen I was wondering if you could help me thing something…"

"Um Mako, I'm kind of busy at the moment," Asami replied.

I frowned. She sounded worried. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

She sighed heavily. "Korra is sick. She has a fever. I've tried everything to cool her down but nothing seems to be working."

"Where are you? I think I can help. I always take care of Bolin when he's sick."

"At my place," Asami answered sounding a little relieved.

"I'll be there as fast as I can," I said and hung up. I was going to break into a jog when I saw something in the corner of my eye that made me skittle to a stop. There was a shop full of toys and in the middle of the toys was a teddy bear. I smirked a little and walked inside.

* * *

Asami's POV

I was worried. Like really worried. Korra had been tossing and turning restlessly for about an hour or two. Her shivering hadn't stopped, it had actually worsened, and her temperature had risen too. I placed a wet cloth against her forehead again, her movements stopping for a second before continuing. I had given her some medicine my dad kept around, but it wasn't having an effect on her. I wondered where the hell Mako was. He said he might be able to help me and he was giving no sign of arriving soon. As if he heard my thoughts the door opened.

"Sorry I took long," he apologized. I looked at him and raised a brow. He was panting as if he had ran over here, and he was holding…

"Is that a teddy bear?" I asked gesturing to the appendix in question.

He glanced down at the stuffed toy and nodded before walking over where I was, taking the cloth off Korra's forehead to check her temperature. "She's burning," he noted. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't say, Captain Obvious," I muttered irritably. He half smiled before placing a blanket over her form. "Wait, that's going to make her hotter!"

"It'll help sweat the fever off," he explained. "Have you given her Tylenol?"

I shook my head. "Nyquil." He sighed heavily before pulling out a small package from his pocket.

"Give her this," Mako instructed. I filled a glass of water and got Korra to swallow the pill.

* * *

Mako's POV

Asami and I sat down next to Korra waiting to see if the meds I gave her would kick in. She would constantly wet the cloth and place it over the girls shivering form. Asami and I talked a little to pass the time, talking about school work and sometimes even about Iroh. Our break up had been mutual and her new boyfriend and I were good pals. He hadn't been there the day Tahno pulled his little stunt. He would have probably come up with a worse punishment than I had. We were starting a new conversation when Korra started to speak.

"Mom…why…why did you leave..." she mumbled, her tossing increasing a little. "You left me…you left me…" My expression softened and I placed a hand over hers, giving it a small squeeze. "Why didn't you love me? What did…what did I do?"

"It's ok, Korra," Asami soothed gently wiping the sweat away from her forehead. The look on her face was like that of a mother trying to sooth their child during a bad dream.

Suddenly her shivering increased and she held tightly onto my hand, furrowing her brow. "No! Stop! Please!" she whimpered. I looked to Asami and her worry mirrored mine. "I won't do it again…just please don't! It hurts!"

I placed a hand against her cheek soothingly rubbing my thumb against it. "It's ok Korra," I whispered. "We're right here. Everything is ok." Her shivering stopped and she slightly nuzzled to my touch before stilling once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Mako's POV

It was past midnight when the fever broke. Asami had fallen asleep on a couch next to the bed, and I had covered her up with an extra blanket I found. Korra stirred and I took my place next to the bed.

"Asami?" she called, not opening her eyes. "Water…please…"

I filled the glass with the jug of water on the night stand and sat her up a little before giving it to her. She took a big gulp and muttered a 'thanks' before her eye lids slowly fluttered open. Her expression went from confusion to anger to confusion once again.

"What are you doing here?"

I sighed and grabbed the bear that was on the floor.

"I just wanted to apologize and thank you for standing up for my little brother," I mumbled giving her the bear. She gave me an even more confused look. "Bolin is my brother," I explained.

"How can a sweet kid like that have a brother like you?" she asked a little sourly.

I chuckled at that. "I know I've acted like a jerk, and I'm really sorry about what happened. I should have done more to stop it."

She sighed. "If I say I forgive you, will you let me sleep?"

I laughed and shook my head. She was getting better alright. "Yeah." Korra gave me a small smile before turning onto her side holding the bear.

"Korra?"

"What?" she whined making a face.

"Friends?"

She sighed and opened her eyes. Her electrifying blue looking right into my amber ones. She gave me a small nod before almost instantly falling asleep. I moved a stray lock of her hair from her face.

"You like her don't you?" Asami asked. I felt my cheeks flush. I cleared my throat and shook my head.

"She's my teammate," I answered smoothly. "I wanted to make sure she was ok."

"I didn't know you gave your teammates a teddy bear," she replied smugly. I scowled and she laughed. "Korra isn't your typical girl, she's-"

"Stubborn, reckless, a hothead, irritable-"

"A handful," Asami said cutting me off. "But she's worth fighting for," she added.

I took in her words before glancing over to Korra. She was sleeping peacefully, holding onto the bear I had given her, and I could swear she was smiling.

"It's late," I said getting up. "I should get going. Let me know how Korra is feeling tomorrow."

Asami smiled and nodded giving me a quick hug before I left. I dug my hands into my pockets thinking about what she said. Korra was more than a handful, but there was something about her that I liked. She made me feel different, I can't explain it. I smiled. Maybe Asami was right. Maybe I did like her and maybe she was worth fighting for.

* * *

Asami's POV

I was so glad it was Saturday. Korra didn't wake up till noon and I wouldn't have left her side anyway. Sleep had evaded me through most of the night, as I periodically had to wake up to make sure her fever didn't return. It didn't. But if it meant helping Korra get better than I would gladly lose some sleep. Korra would do the same for me anyways.

She stirred and I smiled, happy to see she was waking up. Korra yawned and stretched before looking over at me, a small smiled on her face. I patiently waited till I knew she was awake enough to continue our conversation from last night. Then, I spoke.

"How did you get those cuts?" I asked, trying to keep my voice open and even. She sighed and focused her attention on the bear in her lap. "I'm waiting." She didn't even glance up and I could tell she was about to tell me another lie.

"Like I told you last night, I really suck at rollerblading," the shorter girl replied with a half-hearted shrug. I wasn't convinced.

I let out an irritated sigh. She wasn't going to tell me anything. I'd suspected her father of abusing her for awhile now, but I could never prove it. It wasn't until recently that the abuse had escalated, almost to the point where I knew I was started to pay _very_close attention. Korra always had an excuse ready for when I noticed a bruise here or there. I wanted to confront her about it, but I feared one wrong move would tear apart our friendship. I couldn't afford that. More importantly neither could Korra.

As much as Korra didn't want to admit it, or show it for that matter, she depended on this friendship and the emotional support it provided. But if this continued for much longer I'd have to take matters into my own hands. For now though, I had to make sure that Korra didn't lose that support.

"I didn't dream that yesterday, right?" she asked, holding the stuffed toy the way a child would.

I smiled. "No, Mako was here. We were both really worried about you." I saw a small smile appear on her face and I couldn't help but grin. It was the first genuine smile I'd seen from her in a long time.

"Korra," I began carefully. "While you were asleep last night, you started talking."

Her body tensed and a look of panic invaded her features. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She swallowed. "What did I say?" I could tell she was hoping the conversation would end soon.

"At first you were talking about your mother," I replied slowly. "But then you started whimpering and pleading for something," _Someone_, I thought. "To stop. It was almost as if...you were in pain."

Korra suddenly found the floor a whole lot more interesting than the conversation that was taking place. She was fidgeting in her spot on the bed, looking nervous. "I don't know what you're talking about," she finally answered.

"You can tell me," I said gently, placing my hand on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It was probably just a nightmare," she responded quickly, still not meeting my gaze.

I shook my head. "No, you were telling someone to stop. Someone was hurting you." I paused. "Korra, does your-"

"Would you just drop it already!" she snapped. I didn't even flinch but she must have seen something in my expression because hers softened. "I'm sorry. You stayed up all night taking care of me. I don't have the right to be mad at you." Of course, she could never stay mad at me for very long anyway.

I smirked and sat down next to her on the bed, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "I would do it again, you know?" I told her, sincerity in my voice. I saw her flash me a smile. "Are you hungry?" I asked, changing the subject.

Before she could answer, her stomach growled loudly and we bother shared a look before bursting into laughter. After I managed to calm down, I got up from the bed. "I'll go scrounge us up something to eat," I stated. Korra nodded in agreement before hanging her head to the side and pulling the bear closer to her. I smiled. _Looks like Mako isn't the only one that has a crush_, I thought


	11. Chapter 11

Katara's POV

When I came in on Monday morning, the sight that greeted me, made me smile. Korra was lying on her bed, holding a teddy bear close to her, with Naga at her feet. The animal raised its head as I entered the room and wagged its tail. I patted her head and went over to Korra's side, brushing the hair away from her face. She mumbled something incoherent before stilling once again. I was about to pull the blanket over her when I noticed the welts on her back. My hand hovered over the cuts causing the girl to awaken.

"Katara?"

"He's gone too far," I whispered.

Korra sat up and stretched her arms, still holding the bear close to her. "I'm fine."

"How can you tell me that when half of your back is swollen?"

She sighed and shrugged. "It's not that bad."

"What did he do to you?"

Korra looked down, wringing her hands together. I knew she would tell me. She always did. "He hit me with the belt and locked me up in the freezer," she whispered. My eyes widened. "I cached a cold but Asami kept me over at her house and took care of me."

I touched her forehead and face, noticing it wasn't warm. I wouldn't let her go to school if she was sick. "Did she give you that?" I asked gesturing to the stuffed toy. A small brush crept on her cheeks and she shook her head.

"A boy."

I raised a brow. "A boy?"

"The captain of the football team," Korra answered. "I've been doing really well. Practice is a little hard but nothing that I can't handle. I love it."

I smiled and placed a hand against her cheek. "I'm glad you're having fun, but you have to be careful," I cautioned. She smiled and nodded. "So, about this boy," I added. "Does he have a name?"

Korra grinned. "Mako."

* * *

Mako's POV

For a couple of days after Korra's fever, I kept a close watch on her. Making sure she didn't force herself too much during practice, having been sick and all. But as I thought she would, our star player returned to the field full of energy. Unlike before though, she started to talk to me. When we needed to pair up, she'd pick me as her partner and vise versa. Over the next couple of weeks our friendship grew, and so did my feelings. After about a month, I knew the feelings I had for her were definitely not that for a fellow teammate.

It had been raining today, but we still had practice. I mean the rain wouldn't kill you, just completely cover you in mud, in our case. Korra and I waiting in the locker rooms, doing some small talk while the team showered. Well technically she couldn't shower with us, since they were…uh, group showers I guess? Iroh waited with me, and once it was our turn we took a quick shower, cleaning it up a bit for Korra. Asami came soon after waiting for both her boyfriend and best friend. I went back inside to look for Korra, making sure she was descent.

"Tell me you have clothes on," I said walking inside. I heard her laugh. "Well?"

"You can come in," she said.

I went down to her isle. Her back was turned to me as she put a shirt over her head. Around her shoulders and backside I spotted blotches of bruises. She turned around to look at me and the smile on her face faded when she saw the look on my face.

"I didn't know the guys used so much force," I whispered.

Korra shifted uncomfortably, hugging her arm before shaking her head. "It's a football team. I didn't expect anything less."I shook my head. "Its fine, Mako," she insisted. "I'm not seriously injured. I'll live."

I sighed. "Asami is waiting for you." My teammate gave me a nod and grabbed her bag from the floor, heading towards the door.

"Korra?" I called as she went outside.

"Yeah?"

"Want to have ice cream with me?" I asked.

* * *

Korra's POV

I was somewhat relieved that Mako had assumed the bruises I had were from practice. I didn't need anyone else putting two and two together. I knew Asami suspected something, but she hadn't said anything to me yet. I knew she would, and I honestly had no idea how I would handle it. Mako and I had begun to develop a friendship but the question completely caught me off guard.

"What?"

"Would you have ice cream with me," he repeated.

"Well-I-um, I was going to go with Asami," I stuttered. I felt extremely stupid. Never would I have thought that a) I would be nervous to be asked on a date and b) that Mako out of all people would ask me out.

"You guys go ahead," Asami replied. I turned to send her a mini glare. "Iroh wants this game for his…what is it?"

"Play Station 3," he said with a smile.

"But-"

"I'll text you once were done and I'll pick you up," she said waving goodbye at me. I made a mental note to strangle her later.

"Let's go?"

I sighed and slowly nodded, letting him lead me to a near ice cream store.

Mako's POV

I couldn't help but smirk at my tough teammate's nervousness. She had been quiet the whole way, even after we grabbed our ice cream and headed to park to eat it. We sat down right in front of a water fountain, leaning against a large oak tree. Korra took a spoonful of ice cream and focused her gaze on everything but me.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked. The sound of my voice suddenly made her jump. I chuckled and she gave me a scowl.

"Yeah."

"You haven't said much."

"I'm enjoying the scenery," she replied.

"Is the ice cream good?"

She nodded.

"Bubblegum is my favorite. What about yours?"

I shrugged. "Cherry was the first thing that came to mind," I said. "Asami and Iroh are going out to the movies tomorrow night, want to go?"

Her mouth dropped.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

I shrugged again and nodded.

"You don't want to go out with me?"

"Yeah," she answered quickly before blushing at her impulsiveness. "I mean, I don't mind."

I smiled and she smiled back. After that she seemed to get a little more comfortable around me. We talked about random things, such as the things we liked to do, or aspirations. I found Korra was a very smart girl. She was a year younger than me but we were in the same grade level, not to mention that math and science were her subjects. She was amazed by the night sky just like I was. We were beginning a new conversation when a honk was heard. I could have sworn Korra's face went a little pale and she immediately jumped to her feet.

"Tell Asami, I had to go home," she said quickly grabbing her bag.

"Is everything alright?" I called after her.

"Yeah, just go tell Asami," she replied walking away from me.

I shifted my gaze to the man in the car. He was glaring at me and I raised a brow. What the hell was his problem? I looked back one more time before heading to a GameStop nearby.

Korra's POV

Tarrlok had seen me with Mako. Shit. He was going to tell Noatak and I was going to get it. I got up quickly and made my way home walking. Yep, you heard right, walking. I lived about half an hour away from the city. There was an abandoned house near a bridge that allowed getting to the city. I was about to get to the bridge when I heard a honk behind me. I didn't look back and the car pulled next to me.

"Need a ride precious?" Tarrlok asked.

I felt my stomach twist. "No, pervert," I shot at him. He narrowed his eyes and got out the car. That's when I started to run.


	12. Chapter 12

thank BG-13 who again practically wrote all of this...

* * *

Tarrlok's POV

I had seen her with a boy. I was sure of it. The girl quickly walked away from him but didn't head to the car as I thought she would so I followed her. My blood boiled a little at the thought of another man having her. I had made a promise to myself that I would have her and no one would be there to stop me. When she didn't accept my ride I got out of the car and she took off running. I grinned as I hoped back onto the car.

At first I drove slowly, but when I saw she had gotten a head start I pressed on the gas pedal. Not long after I caught up with her and she tried to run faster. I sped up, intending to hit her with the vehicle, not to hard of course, but she saw it coming and threw herself down a nearby slope. I braked and got out of the car to catch up with her.

"You can't run away forever," I called. There were a lot of trees and vines down the slope, making it hard for me to see. "Come out; come out, wherever you are."

I was about to turn back to the car when I heard a phone ring. I smiled and ran right to a bush where the noise had originated.

* * *

Asami's POV

Mako came into the store just as Iroh had made his mind about what game to buy. I swear, we had been here for about an hour and just now he had picked a game. And men said we were bad. Mako walked over to us and pulled me to the side. I gave him a confused look. Why was he here and where was Korra?

"Where's Korra?" I asked.

"She told me to tell you she had to go," he said.

I frowned. Both our parents were on a business trip. There really wasn't a reason for her to go home. "Tell me what happened."

"Someone honked and she sort of freaked. Right away she got up and said she had to go and to tell you. I didn't want her to take off like that but before I knew it, she was already a block away from me."

"Who was in the car?"

"Some guy, late 30's. He was glaring at me. Do you know who he is?" Mako asked.

I clenched my jaw. I knew very well who he was. He was Tarrlok, Noatak's brother. I never liked the man, well I didn't like Korra's dad to begin with but the hatred for her uncle was much worse. He was a creep and I knew my best friend hated him as well. I had to call Korra and make sure she was ok. So I pulled out my phone and did just that.

* * *

Korra's POV

When I heard my phone ring I cursed. He was so close to leaving and the damn thing had to ring. I didn't have to look at my phone to know who it was. Asami. Mako had probably told her about me leaving and she wanted to make sure I was ok. I turned it off and took off running just as Tarrlok rammed onto the bush where I was. The house was only about 5min away and as soon as I go there I threw my backpack on the staircase and ran straight to my room.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it just as Tarrlok rammed into it. I ran over to my closet and got in, shutting the door and locking it as well, shoving a wedge underneath it to make it nearly impossible to open. Naga whimpered beside me I pulled her closer to my person, burying my face into her fur. I heard my bedroom door give way and then Tarrlok's footsteps on my carpet.

"Nowhere left to run to, kid. Why don't you just come out of there and make it easier on yourself?" I felt a shiver go down my spine and I could hear the growl building in my dog's throat. I soothed her. The closet door jiggled and then quaked when he rammed into it. But the door held firm. I was happy for the small miracle. "You have to come out sometime, little girl. But don't worry, your father won't be back till tomorrow afternoon anyway. So we have all night." I could hear the sick satisfaction in his voice and then I heard the creak of my bed springs.

Everything was silent after that. I could feel myself starting to fall asleep, the events that had transpired over the last hour having caught up with me. "Not getting tired, are you precious?" I was wide awake at the sound of his voice. "Don't forget that the only thing separating you from me is a door. All I have to do is break it down and I'll have you all to myself, sweetheart."

Hours drug by, and the chirping of crickets let me know that night had fallen. I fought sleep, not daring to let my eyes shut. Every few minutes, I couldn't keep track of how many had already passed, Tarrlok would spout off some sort of suggestive innuendo. Naga would growl at the man through the door, and I would sooth her.

The pup was the only thing keeping me calm as I grasped the tuff of fur on her neck and scratched behind her ear. Still the furball never took her eyes off the door.

"You're a stubborn girl, I'll give you that," Tarrloks voice broke through the silence once more. "My parents used to own a farm when I was a boy. It was small, barely any animals." I wondered where he was going with this, and why the sudden sentimentality? But his voice continued on, seemingly with a purpose. "We had a horse, quite a spirited thing. Stubborn, plenty of fight and will. Wouldn't let anyone ride it." I could feel that he was getting to his point. I could feel the pit in my stomach, my nerves telling me that nothing good would come of this. "In many ways it reminds me of you.

"And do you know what we did to that horse?" He didn't wait for an answer. "We tamed it. Broke it." And then with a smirk in his voice, he said, "So all I have to do, is break your spirit. After that, you'll be begging for more and who I be to deny you something so...addicting."

I felt sick to my stomach, but kept my mouth shut. That's what he wanted, to get a rise out of me, but I wasn't stupid. "Just imagine it," he continued, as if painting a sick and twisted satisfying picture. "You writhing beneath me, screaming my name. And this bed is oh, so comfortable."

I tried to cover my ears after that, but some more of his rankings still got through. I was going to be sick, I felt the bile rising in my throat but I pushed it down. Naga noticed my discomfort and licked my cheek. That's when I noticed a lone tear had escaped.


	13. Chapter 13

Korra's POV

I didn't know what time it was. I just knew I had been inside the little crammed closet for hours. Naga continued to lick my face and whimpered, trying to get me to relax. I was tired, exhausted. I wanted to sleep but as long as that…_thing_, was outside I couldn't. I couldn't risk him breaking the door and... I was starting to doze off when I heard him head towards the door again. He stopped and then went another way. It must have been 15min and he hadn't come back. I considered coming out but I knew that was what he wanted.

I heard footsteps again and I brought Naga close to me as I saw shoes from the crack under the door. I heard rustling of keys and I felt my blood run cold. He had found the spares. My heart rate quickened and with it my breathing when I heard the lock click I threw my arms in front of me, ready to fend off any attack he sent my way. I felt someone grab my arms and I started to thrash against them blindly.

"Korra, it's ok, it's me," a familiar voice soothed. I forced myself to focus on the figure and instead of seeing that monster I saw Katara. I flung my arms around her and shut my eyes tightly, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "Did he hurt you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I was so scared, Katara," I whispered my voice cracking. "He was here all night. He said he was-he was…" and that's as far as I got. I knew that if I continued I would break down and I didn't want to do that. I wasn't weak. Crying was for those who were weak.

"It's ok Korra," Katara repeated holding me tightly against her, slowly rocking me in her arms. In that moment I felt a little protected. He wouldn't try anything while she was around. So I was safe. For now.

* * *

Asami's POV

I was worried about Korra never calling me back. Mako had also been blowing up my phone asking me how she was. I told him I was going to pick her up like I did every morning, but I panicked when she wasn't outside. I parked the car and made my way inside the house, running all the way to her room. I sighed in relief when I found her curled up next to Katara, her head on the elders lap, and who ran her hand through her hair.

"She just fell asleep," Katara whispered.

I sat on the bed and moved some of Korra's chocolate locks out of her face. She was clutching the bear Mako gave her and an occasional shudder rocked her body. I frowned. "What happened?" I asked.

Katara looked away. "I just got here about half an hour ago. She hadn't slept, so I told her to stay in for today."

I nodded. The elder knew more than she was saying but I didn't push the subject. I was tempted to not go to school either, and just stay here with Korra but, Mako would chew my head off if I didn't update him on Korra.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours to pick her up for practice," I said standing up. Katara nodded and I immediately text Mako before he blew up my phone again.

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra wasn't her usual self during practice. She was a little slower, and it looked like she hadn't slept at all. I frowned. I wanted to ask her about it but I would have to wait until after practice. Despite the way she looked, she still managed to make a couple of touchdowns, earning the approval of the coach. She would be starting the first game which was next week. We showered and I waited till she was dressed before going to her isle.

I raised my hand to high five her on the practice but she cringed and threw her hands up in front of her. Slowly I lowered my arm and she looked away from me as she sat on a bench. I knelt in front of her and gently turned her face towards me. Her eyes had dark circles around them and she looked nothing like the energetic girl I had met.

"Sorry," she muttered apologizing for her reaction.

"I just wanted to give you a high five," I said.

She flinched at that and nodded, putting her hand up. I gave her a soft smile and high fived her before wringing both of our hands together. She looked at our hands but didn't pull hers away.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Korra whispered.

I smirked.

"Look, sometimes you can be such a handful, but as much as you drive me crazy," I paused to let the next couple of words sink in. "I also think you're pretty amazing."

Her eyes widened.

"You-you like me?"

I smiled and nodded. "Want to be my girlfriend?" I asked. Instead of answering me, I felt her lips crash into mine, catching me by surprise. But soon enough I mimicked her actions and we stood that way for who knows how long. We pulled away when we just had to breathe. I placed my forehead on hers and she smiled placing a hand against my cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" she teased a little out of breath.

I chuckled and stole another kiss. "It does."

"Asami and Iroh are waiting," Korra reminded me. I sighed and nodded gently taking her hand in mine and heading out of the locker room. The couple smiled at us and I saw my girlfriend lightly blush. I chuckled and kissed her temple tenderly.


	14. Chapter 14

Mako's POV

The weeks passed by and everything went smoothly. The relationship between me and Korra bloomed to the point where we were basically inseparable. Of course during game time and practice we kept our distance and showed little to no emotion for each other. We didn't need any distractions. The season for football kicked off with our first win. I had never seen Korra so happy. She had done a great job as wide receiver. Towards the end they tried to use force to take her down, but she proved to be a lot quicker than she looked.

It was lunch time, and Korra hadn't touched her food. We usually hanged out by the football bleachers where there was some shade. She was between my legs, leaning against my chest, and I could tell she was asleep. Every weekend she would leave just fine but when Monday came around, Korra would come back drained, as if she hadn't had sleep. Sometimes I would see bruises on her back or stomach. Bruises I knew weren't caused by football practice.

"Korra?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

She nuzzled her head against my chest and I held her tightly against me. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look tired; did you sleep at all last night?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Korra answered going back to sleep. I didn't push it. She needed sleep. But I wasn't done questioning her.

* * *

Noatak's POV

I had returned from a business trip with Hiroshi. The girl had been staying over at the Sato mansion and I expected her to return home today. On my way home I had picked up a newspaper and placed on the desk of my office before asking Katara to make me some coffee. I checked a couple of the paper work I was working on as the elder brought what I asked of her. I picked up the newspaper and I crumbled the pages as I read the headline: FIRST FEMALE WIDE RECEIVER IN RCHS DOES IT AGAIN!

My jaw clenched and I forced myself to read the rest of the article. There was a picture of the little bitch on the cover in her uniform. I called Katara and told her she was dismissed for the day. The elder hesitated until I yelled at her to get out. I looked at her picture and saw him. She looked like her mother, yes. But that smile and the way she acted was all his. I would make a point when she arrived home.

* * *

Korra's POV

Every time Noatak went for a business trip, which was basically every weekend, Tarrlok would take his opportunity to harass me. I would have to go back Sunday afternoon, and he'd come around nightfall. Since I already knew this, I would lock myself up ahead of time, bringing into the small closet a couple of water bottles and a fully charged cell phone. But this had consequences. I wouldn't sleep and Mako was starting to notice.

I opened the door to my house and dropped my backpack under the stairs before making my way up. I didn't get very far. I felt someone pull the back of my hair and drag me down; making my head hit the hard floor. I yelled in pain as the perpetrator dragged me to a guest room and finally put me down. I looked up and say that my father was fuming, and I wondered what I could have done wrong.

"What is this?" he managed to say through his teeth, throwing me a newspaper. I read the front page and felt my heart drop. He knew, and I saw in big trouble. I looked up at him, trying to find an explanation but I was coming up blank. He saw this and slapped me across the face, busting my lip.

"Dad, this is what I like. I want to play football," I whispered avoiding his gaze. He glared at me and slapped me again.

"Oh you do?" he asked coldly. I flinched at this knowing what he was about to do. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up, leading me to his office where there were candles on the floor, already lit. "Take off your shirt."

I shook my head. Noatak kicked me onto the ground, kicking my sides a couple of times before tearing my shirt off. "Now go on push-up position." Slowly I did as I was told and he put the candles under me, where my skin was exposed. He pulled a chair closer and placed his feet on my back, ordering me to do push-ups. I did as I was told, getting to about 170 before I couldn't bend my arms any further.

Noatak yelled at me to keep going but I just couldn't. He stood up and stomped him foot on my back, making me fall on the candles. I let out a scream as it burned my skin and rolled off, clutching my stomach in pain. But he wasn't done yet. He threw a bucket of cold water over me and flipped me over so that I was I was on my belly. I screamed as it agitated the burns there, but he didn't care. He raised the bamboo stick in hand and hit my back several times.

When he finished he huffed, being slightly out of breath, as I bit my tongue trying to hold back the tears. He kicked me onto my back and I let out a small yelp, taking in short breaths due to the pain.

"I'll let you stay in your little sport," he said. "But I assure you I will make your life a living hell, to the point when you will be begging me to end your miserable life."

I didn't say anything and he walked out of the room, leaving me there, bloodied and in more pain than I had ever been in. I tried to get up, I really did, but it was all too much so I stayed there, as tears ran down my cheeks.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

Senna and I were having breakfast together when my butler came in with the newspaper. I picked up my coffee and read a couple of pages before going to the sports section. My eyes widened in shock as I read the high school sports page. There was an article written on the Republic City's first female football player and wide receiver. I looked over at Senna who gave me a confused expression.

"What is it?" she asked. I shook my head and continued to read. Korra. The girl's name was Korra. That had been our baby girl's name, the one that had been taken from us when she was but six months old.

"Korra," I managed to choke out. My wife flinched at the mention of our daughter. "It's Korra," I said as I handed her the newspaper. She read the article and her eyes widened too before shaking her head.

"It can't be."

"Senna, look at the facts," I persisted. "What are the chances that this girl would have our baby's name and plays football."

She looked away. I knew how much the separation had pained my wife. She didn't eat or sleep for days. For a while I thought she had lost her mind, but somehow I had helped her through this. I placed a hand over hers and gave it a squeeze.

"This is the only lead we've had in nearly seventeen years," I whispered gently. "We have to try."

Senna sighed and nodded. "We'll take the first flight to Republic City tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

Thank my partner in crime, BG-13!

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra had been awfully quiet today. She wouldn't meet my gaze and she winced every so often as if she was in pain. She had missed school for two days saying she was sick, but I knew the real reason, or suspected it anyways. I patiently waited outside for her class and when she did I took her hand in mine and gave her a soft kiss, which she eagerly returned. I pulled away and she gave me a small smile, but I saw right through it. She was hiding something, I just knew it.

"Want to go to the park before the game starts?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Not long after we arrived, having walked in silence. She held tightly onto my hand, and I did the same, my way of reassuring her that everything was going to be ok. I took out a football from my bag and we started to throw it back and forth. Korra grinned and ran to me, trying to do a touchdown on my side. I smirked and ran after her, playfully grabbing her by the waist to pull her closer to me. She let out a yelp and I stopped my actions as my girlfriend clutched her midsection.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Korra breathed. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," I countered. "Let me see."

She tried to fight my hold but I managed to pull up her shirt to reveal several swollen burns. My hand hovered over them causing her to wince. I turned her around and also noticed welts on her back as well. I looked at her and she avoided my gaze, finding the floor a lot more interesting. Gently I turned her face so that our eyes met.

"What happened?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

"I tripped and fell on some candles that were in the living room."

I shook my head knowing she was lying.

"Korra," I began. "I know that's not what happened. Tell me the truth."

Her expression turned into that which reflected anger and she took a step away from me. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"I'm saying that you aren't being honest with what really happened to you."

"Oh and according to you what happened to me?" she scoffed.

"I know your dad hits you Korra," I finally snapped. "I started to suspect a couple of weeks ago, but every time I saw you with cuts and bruises it just confirmed my assumption."

She narrowed her eyes at me as her hands on her side turned into fists. "I don't know what you're talking about," my girlfriend managed to say through her clenched teeth.

My expression softened and I cupped her face in my hands, starring directly into her eyes. "Korra please let me help you. Let me protect you from that monster."

She moved her face out of my grasp and I knew she was pissed off. "I don't need anyone to protect me!" Korra snapped.

"He's hurting you Korra," I insisted. "I won't let him hurt you."

"I can handle my own damn problems!" she snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

"I'm not going to leave you alone when I know your life might be in danger," I countered. "I love you Korra, and that means I will do anything I can to keep you safe."

"Back off Mako," Korra growled. "If you love me, you'll back off," she added walking away.

* * *

Asami's POV

Korra hadn't gone to school for two days and when she returned she wasn't acting like her normal self. She was distant, as if in a trance, and I wondered what was wrong with her. I had tried to talk to her about it, but she avoided me, so I decided to confront her about what was going on. I had to talk to her about the abuse. Mako had talked to me about the burns and welts he had seen on her and I decided I had had enough.

When I knocked on the door, Katara answered and let me inside. I took a seat on the couch as she sat in the arm chair across from me. I leaned forward, my eyes staring straight into hers. "Where is Korra?" I asked.

"Out. She should be back soon."

"Do you know where she went?" She shook her head. I sighed. "Katara, I need you to tell me the truth, because Korra wont. Does Noatak...I mean...does he..."

"You want to know if her father abuses her." It wasn't a question so I didn't answer. Her eyes betrayed so much sadness, that I almost felt the need to look away. She slowly nodded her head. "He does."

"Then why don't you stop him? You live here, don't you? Why do you let him-?"

"I am but a frail old woman," she stated, cutting me off mid rant. "If I stand up to him, Korra will be left alone with him in this house. And what little spark she still has will burn itself out. If I leave, Korra would break. Neither you nor I, want that."

"What about the police?" I was somewhat aware that my voice had risen. I was desperate to find some way to get Korra out of this situation, to get her out of Noatak's clutches.

Again Katara shook her head. "He'd go to jail, there's no doubt about that. But not before making sure there was no chance for Korra to recover, no way for her to have a normal life. I'd fear he'd break her before he let her go unscathed."

I nodded. As much as I hated to admit it she was right. Noatak had his claws in Korra too deep. He would make sure she was scarred for life and I didn't want that for Korra. I had to figure out a way to get her away from him, before it was too late.

Korra walked in as I finished the thought and she glanced at both Katara and me. I stood and smiled at her, she just stared at me, and I knew she probably had put two and two together. "We need to talk," I said.


	16. Chapter 16

Korra's POV

As I walked home, I was feeling both angry and sad. I knew Mako was smart. I knew he would find out sooner or later but I guess I didn't want it to be this soon. I didn't want to talk about what went on at home. Part of me wanted to tell him how frightened and terrified I was of my father, but the other part, the one that kept me alive this long screamed not to because that was a sign of weakness and I wasn't weak. I came home and slammed the door shut before noticing I wasn't alone.

I looked over to the living room and saw both Katara and Asami. My best friend stood and smiled at me. Katara looked away from my gaze and I knew what they had been talking about and what Asami wanted to talk to me about too. I clenched and unclenched my jaw, trying to calm myself down.

"I can't today, I have a game," I replied making a move to go upstairs. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at the green eyed raven haired girl who I grew up with standing behind me.

"After the game, then?" she asked. "I'm going to watch you play, we can grab a bite afterwards and celebrate your victory."

I almost smiled at that. Almost. I shrugged and then nodded before heading up to my room to grab my uniform.

* * *

Senna's POV

We had been in Republic City but a day and Tonraq dragged me to watch the High School football game. I chuckled at his enthusiasm. He hadn't watched or played football for nearly seventeen years. I was glad to see him happy but at the same time I didn't want him to be disappointed. We didn't know if this Korra was our Korra, which was why I had shown little to no emotion over the subject. I didn't want to hurt like I had when she was first taken from me.

Tonraq arranged for us to meet her and the quarterback who was also a star player on the team. We sat down and the game began. I watched as the minutes dragged by, waiting for the Fire Ferrets to switch from defense to offense to see the girl play. When the switch came, I swear my heart stopped. They way she moved, it was as if I was seeing my husband play all over again. I glanced at him and saw the pride reflected in his eyes and I couldn't help but smile. This was my baby girl. I turned my attention to the game once again and cheered loudly for her. I was very proud of her as well.

After the game, the coach brought her and the quarterback and I had to resist the urge I had to wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. It had been so long. She looked a lot like me when I was younger, but she had her father's smile, that smile I loved so much. Korra's mouth slightly dropped when she saw my husband.

"You're the famous wide receiver from Alaska!" she cried, a little awe in her voice. My husband chuckled and nodded. "I've watched every single one of your games. I hope you don't mind that I also wear your number."

"It's an honor to have such a young and skilled athlete wear my number," Tonraq replied with a smile. "What made you get into football?"

"I've always liked the sport," she replied with a shrug. "My best friend told me I should join the school team and arranged a try out for me."

The quarterback smiled at that and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. From the corner of my eye I saw my husband stiffen and I couldn't help but smile.

"She's the best wide receiver we've had in years," the boy said smiling proudly. Korra smiled at him too.

"Well both your fame has gone all the way to the west coast," Tonraq began. "Because of that I decided to come and see how good you both really were and I am impressed. How would you two like it if I trained you outside your regular practice?"

Both of the teenager's face lit up and they looked at each other before nodding. "Oh, and this is my wife, Senna," he added pushing me a little forward. "She picked the number I play with." Korra smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events," a too familiar voice said. I turned to find Noatak, my old best friend standing a few feet from us. Tonraq straightened and pulled me closer to him. "I come and see my daughter play and I find you two here. My, my, it's a small world after all."

I froze and my husband with me. No it couldn't be….could it? I absently shook my head. Noatak would never hurt me like that. But his hate for Tonraq was too much, and he grew to hate me as well. It all started to make sense. Noatak had disappeared from Alaska not long after Korra had been kidnapped.

"Korra, is your daughter?" I managed to ask.

He nodded.

"Yes. I heard what happened to your daughter. It's a shame really," Noatak tsked. "I'm sure she would have had your beauty and her father's…athletic abilities."

I saw Tonraq clench his jaw, his hold on me tightening. He was playing with us.

"I named my daughter after yours," he continued. "And you know what the irony behind it is?" We all stood silent and I saw Korra shift uncomfortably at the direction the conversation was going. "Her mother left me for another man. Tore my heart out and fed it to the dogs. That story sounds oh too familiar doesn't it?"

"Wait," Korra said. "You guys know each other."

We reluctantly nodded.

"She knew your mother," Noatak said. My daughter's head snapped towards me, studying me carefully. "Senna encouraged your mother to leave me."

"What?" she asked.

"I told your mother I loved her, but she said she was in love with another man. I told her to consider the bond that kept us together but she didn't care. Senna told your mother to leave and be happy with the other man. That she should choose whoever she preferred and well, it obviously wasn't you. Perhaps you two should talk about how she's doing now."

Korra's eyes reflected the pain she felt inside. I wanted to tell her it was a lie. That I was her mother, but I knew Noatak had brainwashed her, and that she hated me. She took one last look at me and ran off, the boy, Mako, after her.

"You're a monster," I said.

"How dare you?" Tonraq growled towering over Noatak. He simply smiled and turned to look at me.

"Consider us even," was all he said before turning around. My husband made a move to after him but I grabbed his arm and shook my head.

"Senna-"

"She'll hate us even more," I whispered. Tonraq flinched but nodded pulling me into an embrace. I was going to win my daughter over, that was a promise.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank BG-13 and don't forget to check out Something Wrong by BG-13

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe how that woman could tell my mother to leave me. As soon as I heard that I took off and it took me a while to realize that Mako had ran after me. I walked into the locker rooms and slammed my fist against the wall, fighting the urge to cry. I didn't want to cry out of sentiment but out of anger. The anger inside me that I felt one of these days it would consume me. Warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me into an equally warm chest and just as quickly as the anger had come it melted away.

Mako kissed the top of my head and held me tightly against him. This is what I loved about him. He could tell there was something wrong with me all the time, but sometimes instead of questioning me, he would simply hug me and I felt safe in his arms. I held him tighter and he did the same, avoiding as much as he could the cuts on my back. Finally I pulled away and grabbed my towel heading towards the showers.

"Asami wants to talk," I said.

He nodded.

"Text me when you get home, and be careful," he cautioned leaning in for a kiss. I smiled and deepened the kiss by standing on my toes. He chuckled at this kissing my forehead before leaving me alone to shower.

* * *

Asami's POV

As I waited for Korra outside the locker rooms, Mako had filled me in on what had happened. I knew she would probably talk about it on the way to dinner and she did, not before saying she wasn't hungry, so instead we headed to the movies. There was a long line and Korra continued to vent about meeting her mother's friend.

"I can't believe she would tell her to leave me," she mumbled, arms crossed leaning against the wall.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you even give her a chance to explain herself?"

Korra gave me an incredulous look. "Are you siding with her?" she asked shrugging off my hand."

"No," I replied. "I'm just saying you should have let her explain herself. Maybe she knows something you don't."

"I don't want her to explain herself!" my best friend retorted. "I'll never forgive her for telling my mom to leave!"

I sighed and shook my head. There would be no way I would change her way of thinking. Korra was stubborn, once she had made up her mind there wasn't a person in the world who could make her budge.

"Korra I need you to be honest with me," I began changing the conversation. She straightened, uncrossing her arms and gave me her full attention. "Does your Dad hit you?"

Korra straightened a little more at this but didn't answer. We stood in silence, each waiting for the other to speak. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Korra, tell me the truth. Does he hit you?" I asked again. We both knew I already knew the answer, we could read each other well enough. And because of this she knew she didn't need to confirm it. She just stared at me blankly, and I could tell she was waiting for the accusation. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her fists were clenching and unclenching by her side; her flight or fight reflexes arguing with each other. "You didn't need to know."

"Bullshit." She didn't seem deterred by this, she simply blinked. "We've known each other for almost our whole lives Korra. I know every nitty gritty thing about you. And you didn't think I needed to know about something that could possibly get you killed?" My voice had risen and I was struggling for composure. "That's bullshit and you know it."

Her eyes narrowed, her fight reflex having won out. "I didn't want you to know! Alright?" she practically yelled and several heads turned our way. "I don't need you or Mako or anybody else to try and save me! I've handled this for almost seventeen years! And I've managed to keep it under control just fine!"

"Under control?" I asked in disbelief. "Korra, I know about the burns, how is that keeping it under control?"

I saw her clench her jaw at this. "It isn't any of your business," she managed to say through her teeth.

"You are my business Korra," I countered. "You're my best friend, a little sister to me. I want to keep you safe and so does Mako, let us help you."

"I don't need help," she snapped. "I can take care of it myself."

"Korra stop being so stubborn!" I snapped back. "You don't have to put up that brave mask for me, I know the real you and because of this, I know you need help."

My best friend narrowed her eyes at me before turning around to walk away. I sighed and went after her. "Korra, don't walk away from me!" I called after her.

The brunette stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at me, jaw still clenched before letting out a humorless and cold laugh. I'd never heard such a sound come from her. "I guess he was right," she stated, her voice sounding as if she'd just made an obvious observation. I didn't say anything, wondering where she was going with this. "I am just like my mother."

My eyes widened at this. "Korra..." But before I could say anything she was already walking off, leaving me standing there. I sighed. "Well played, Asami," I muttered to myself.


	18. Chapter 18

Senna's POV

Tonraq invited Mako and my daughter over to have practice with him two days after the incident with Noatak. He was outside right now, teaching Korra how to catch the ball and move quicker while helping our daughter's boyfriend how to throw with more accuracy. Though my husband wouldn't admit it, he was slightly…upset you could say about her already dating. I on the other hand, was very happy for her. I started to date her father around her age, which in my opinion was a good age.

Both my husband and Mako went straight to the game room he had recently installed while Korra stayed behind, looking around. I wanted to talk to her, but seeing how she had reacted a few days ago, I didn't know if it was the best thing for her. I couldn't take it anymore and I spoke.

"You're a really good catcher," I said. "Haven't seen such incredible talent since my husband played."

Korra turned to look at me, and then looked away. She sat on the couch and stared out the window. I sighed and went over, sitting on the opposite couch. She didn't even acknowledge my presence.

"Why do you hate me?" I whispered.

"I cried for my Mom once, when I was little," she began, keeping her voice low and monotone while starring off into the distance. "My father got angry and slapped me across the face. He ordered me never to cry again." she turned to look at me. "I haven't been able to let out a single tear in front of anyone ever since."

I flinched at her words, biting my lip in order to hold back a sob. Mako and Tonraq came out of the game room and the teenager took his girlfriend's hand, saying their goodbyes. My husband turned to look at me and I broke down completely. She hated me. My own daughter hated me.

* * *

Noatak's POV

That brat had arrived home late, again. I sent Katara off to her room and waited for the girl to arrive. As soon as she arrived I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the kitchen throwing her about and yelling at her for yet again defying me. She didn't let out a single sound. I heated up the kernels I had ready for when she arrived, and watched in satisfaction as she panicked, backing away from me.

"It's a little old fashioned, but maybe it'll teach you a lesson," I said, my voice even as I poured the kernels onto the tile floor. "Kneel."

She bit her lip and shook her head. I grabbed a fistful of hair and made her kneel myself. She held back a whimper and I pulled a chair and sat right in front of her.

* * *

Korra's POV

I went upstairs to shower, wincing in pain when the soap made contact with the shredded skin. I hated him. I hated him with every fiber in me. He had never been much of a father and at this point I didn't know whether I hated him more than I did my mother. As carefully as I could I pulled a shirt over me, avoiding the burns that were still very much present in my stomach area. I heard a knock on the door and limped over to it.

When I turned the knob, Tarrlok forced himself on me. I had opened the door expecting Katara, maybe even my father, but instead it had been him. He had come in and hit me right across the face, making me topple to the ground. He then picked me up and threw me on the bed kissing my neck sloppily. I felt sick. I tried to fight him but he was too strong for me. He covered my mouth with a hand, muffling my screams.

"If you're good, maybe I won't hurt you too much," he said pulling out a knife. "Keep quiet."  
I shut my eyes, not wanting to see what he was going to do. I felt my shirt being ripped and his hand touch my bruised skin. I flinched, not only in pain but in disgust. Slowly he removed his hand from my mouth and placed it against my throat. "You say one thing, and it will be the last you say."

He made a move to remove my sports bra and I let out a scream. I felt a sting of pain around my neck area but I managed to pull the knife away from my throat, fighting with him. We rolled off the bed and I somehow ended above him and I started to beat him with every ounce of strength I had in me. I felt blood against my knuckles but I didn't stop. Tarrlok pushed me off him and started to kick me all over, starting with my back and stomach.

I rolled away and made a move to go to the door but he grabbed me by the hair and threw me down, trying to remove my night boxers but I fought him. Naga's barks could be heard loudly now, as well as my screams but he didn't seem to notice. He slapped me again and just as he was about to remove the shorts, Katara came in.

"Korra!" she cried. "Get off her!" Katara added pulling him away. Tarrlok raised his fist at her and I kicked him back.

"What in the devil is going on?" I heard my father say as he went up the stairs.

Tarrlok let out a frustrated huff as he got up, jabbing a finger at me. "This isn't over, little bitch. I will have you," he said before walking to the door. "You know what they say, third time is the charm."

Katara rushed over to me and helped me onto the bed before covering me up just as my father came in. He clenched his jaw when he saw me.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he said, staring at my form hidden by the blankets. Katara sat next to me, her arms a wrapped around me as she glared at my father. "You are your mother's daughter after all," was all he said before walking out once again.

I flinched at that and got up, throwing a sweater over my head, a pair of sweats and put on some shoes. Katara got up from bed and followed me downstairs.

"Korra? Korra where are you going? It's raining!" she called.

"I can't stay in this house a moment longer," I said before opening the door and taking off running not knowing where I was going.


	19. Chapter 19

Mako's POV

Usually I wasn't the type to go out in the rain. I hated getting my clothes soaked. But for some reason I went out for a run to school. Bolin was supposed to accompany me, but one of his baseball friends hit him up and told him to go play the Xbox at his house. It wasn't until I saw her that I was grateful for both going on a run and coming alone.

Korra was in the middle of the football field, legs close to her chest and face hidden in her arms. I called out her name but she didn't look up and I ran over as fast as I could to her. Slowly I knelt down to her level and gently pried her arms away from her face. She looked away from me and just as I was going to turn her face to look at me, she slapped my hand away.

"Leave me alone, Mako!" my girlfriend snapped before getting up.

"Hey," I said gently grabbing her arm. "Talk to me, what happened?"

Her eyes narrowed and she shrugged off my arm. "You just don't get it do you?" she shouted. "I don't need your help! I don't need you or Asami to 'keep me safe'. I'm not weak! I can handle this myself!"

I stood in silence, letting her vent. I knew Korra would snap at one point. I knew it would one day become too much and she would break. But I also knew that when that day happened both Asami and I would be there for her. She pushed me and I staggered back a little.

"You don't have to prove it to me," I stated.

She pushed me again, clenching her jaw. "You think I'm weak! You think that I can't handle all those hits, but I can!" Korra continued. "Hit me!" she added.

I stiffened at that. I wasn't going to hit her, that was a fact, but what caused my reaction was how Korra was willing to do anything to prove she wasn't weak; to prove she could defend herself.

"Come on, hit me!" she yelled pushing me again. I didn't make a move to stop her. She needed to vent her anger, and I was willing to be the punching bag if it got her to talk to me. "Why won't you hit me?"

I didn't answer. I just stood there. This frustrated her even more and her clenched fists started to beat against my chest until she crumpled to the floor, sobbing. I knelt down with her and blinked against the rain. I had never seen such heart wrenching sobs come from anyone, especially her. I wrapped my arms around her smaller figure and held her tightly.

That bastard was going to pay for everything he did to her. I couldn't believe that anyone would not only beat their child but also destroy their self esteem completely. I could feel the hot tears against my neck, where her head was nuzzled and I adjusted her so that she was sitting on my lap and I rocked her back and forth as the rain continued to pour down.

* * *

Asami's POV

I hadn't talked to Korra in a couple of days and to be honest it was a little worrisome. After our little conversation I had felt bad, but I also felt that she needed to know that all we really wanted to do was help her. I sat on the bed and smiled at the bear on the night stand. She had left it here on her last sleepover and I had been debating whether taking it to her because it helped her sleep. Just as I was making up my mind I received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Asami," Mako said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's Korra." I felt my heart stop. Had something happened? Was she alright!? "We're heading to your place... She needs you."

"Is she okay?" I couldn't help the panic that shook my voice.

"She's fine," he reassured. "Well, she not hurt or anything. But," He paused and when he spoke again his voice was quieter. "She broke down, Asami. She asked me to hit her." I stilled, my grip on the phone tightening. "Asami," he continued in the same quiet voice. "She needs to get out of that house."

"I know. Let's just focus on making her better for the moment," I told him, though I wanted nothing more than to see Noatak behind bars. "I'll see you when you get here." After an affirmative from him I hung up.

Korra's POV

I had completely broken down. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had bottled up my feelings for so long that I thought I might explode from the inside out if I didn't let them out. Mako had ordered a taxi shortly after and we were in the backseat. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes he was hanging up his phone. He gave me a smile and held me tighter to him. I tightened my grip on his scarf.

"Where are you taking me?" I mumbled.

"Shh," he answered combing my hair with his fingers. "Go back to sleep."

I shook my head and nuzzled my head under his neck. All of the crying had tired me out, but I couldn't sleep for a number of reasons. The two top ones being that a) I didn't know where we were going and b) my clothes were soaked.

When we arrived at our destination he gently carried me out of the car and I looked up from where head was nuzzled to see my best friend waiting for both of us, blanket in hand. She covered me up with it and we went upstairs to her room where Mako put me down on the bed, taking off my shoes. I looked at the floor, not being able to meet her gaze while holding the blanket tightly against me. She knelt down in front of me, and I looked away.

"Korra," Asami said softly placing a hand on my thigh. "I'm right here. Talk to me."

I let out a choked sob. How was it that after everything I did, she still wanted to talk to me? I just didn't understand why she would still even allow me in her home. Asami sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I just flung myself at her, slightly knocking her back before breaking down again.

* * *

Mako's POV

Being with Asami really helped Korra put. She calmed after a while and admitted the abuse that was going on at home at the hand of her father. She looked at the floor the entire time, wringing her hands together and looking completely ashamed. Asami and I both soothed her as best we could, telling her how proud we were for letting us help her. I had been calmed through all of that it was until she told me what that son of a bitch had tried to do that I started to tense. Asami gave me a look but I just couldn't help it. How dare he touch _my_ girlfriend? I pulled her close to me, and she complied as Asami looked for some clothes for the both of us.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

I felt her shake her head.

"No, I'm ok," she answered.

I sighed and held her closer to my chest before I started to feel her shake. She was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I was so terrified," Korra admitted, clinging to my scarf. "I felt so helpless."

I held her tightly against me, kissing the top of her head. "It's ok, the nightmare is over," I soothed.

Asami returned with extra clothes for the both of us and ordered me to the restroom to change, while Korra did the same. When I came out, I clenched my jaw and tightened my fists against the sight that greeted me. Korra was wearing a loose baby blue shirt and dark blue pajama shorts. At first you couldn't tell anything was wrong. But when I zoomed in to her legs I felt like my blood was boiling. The skin around them was completely shredded.

Korra sat on the bed and pulled her legs against her chest as she held tightly onto the bear I had given her. My expression softened at this and I took a seat next to her pulling her closer to me again. I asked what had happened and though I could tell she didn't want to she told me.

Not long after, she fell asleep curled up next to me. Gently, I pried myself from her and told Asami I would step out for a minute. I pulled out my cell phone and called the only doctor I knew.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Senna," I replied rubbing the back of my neck as I paced back and forth. "I need your help."


	20. Chapter 20

Senna's POV

As soon as I received Mako's call, I grabbed my medical bag and rushed out the door. He sent me the address of the Sato mansion and I was there in less than fifteen minutes. The butler answered the door and led me up stairs. My daughter was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes as if she had just awakened. Her eyes narrowed when she saw me and wouldn't let me near her.

"Korra, sweetie, please just let me-"

"I said stay away from me," she growled. "And don't call me that."

"Korra," Asami scolded, sending a pointed look at my daughter.

"Stay out of this, Asami!" Korra snapped. "I'm not letting this woman anywhere near me."

Truthfully, I understood why she was acting this way. Noatak had done a thorough job of making sure she thought I was the bad guy. It hurt, no doubt about that, but at least I could see where she was coming from.

I turned my attention to the other two teens. "Can I have a moment alone with Korra please?" I asked, my tone gentle but leaving no room for argument. They both sent me a look that said 'are you sure?' before looking over at Korra. The girl was sending them a look that clearly begged them to stay.

I could see Mako didn't want to. Asami on the other hand looked to be considering the options before slowly nodding. "Come in, Mako."

The boy made a move to protest but the raven haired girl was dragging him out by his collar. Korra glared at their retreating figures before turning her attention back to me.

"Korra," I began carefully. "Let me see your knees." She refused, drawing he legs closer to her chest. I sighed before cautiously sitting down beside her. She tensed and I fought the urge to flinch. I reached out and pried her arms off her legs gently. I could feel her eyes watching me as I examined the shredded and red skin.

"Why did you tell her to leave us?" I don't think she meant to ask by the way she just blurted it out. I looked up from her injuries and saw her cyan eyes staring at me blankly. But beneath that I could see pain and anger. She looked lost.

I returned my attention back to her knees, thinking of the best way to answer her as I decided what to do about the injuries. I reached out to my medical bag and pulled out a cream and some bandages. Gently, I applied the ointment on her knees, causing her to jerk away instinctively but I held her legs in place before placing the bandage around them. Then I looked up to meet her gaze again.

"I didn't tell her to leave you," I said finally. Korra fisted her hands around the sheets beneath her, clenching her jaw. "She loves you."

"Well she has a funny way of showing it!" she snapped. "If she loved me she wouldn't have left me."

"Your father knew that your mother didn't love him."

"So that's why she hated me?"

"No, Korra," I said shaking my head. "Your mother loves you, it's just…"

"Just what?" my daughter replied coldly. "She didn't love me enough to take me with her?"

I flinched at that. It broke my heart to see her talk about me this way. She had so much anger, so much resentment in her. I didn't know what she would do when the truth came out. At this point I thought it would harm her more than help her.

"I don't know what your father has told you," I began. "But not everything he said is true."

"Why should I trust you?" Korra asked.

I moved a hand up to her cheek and she moved away but I tried again and she allowed me. "I made a promise to your mother and to you when you were but a baby to keep you safe."

My daughter continued to look at me blankly but I could see her relax a little more. I removed my hand from her face and she laid down on the bed, wincing and letting out a short breath of pain. I remembered what Mako had told me and raised her shirt gently to see several burn there.

I clenched my jaw, my hand hovering over the burns before treating them. She winced when I applied the cream but didn't cry out. "What happened to you?" I asked.

Korra turned away, not answering my question and I sighed again. I knew those burns weren't made on accident. Lord knows, I've seen my fair share of those. But she wasn't going to tell me and I wouldn't force her, not now that we were having a civil conversation. Once I bandaged her stomach, I saw her eyes droop and called her friends inside once again.

Mako rushed by her side and so did Asami, checking to see how she was. I picked up my doctor bag and headed to the door.

"Wait," I heard Korra call. I turned around to look at her. "Thanks," she whispered. I couldn't help but smile. Baby steps.

* * *

Mako's POV

Soon after Senna checked my girlfriend's wounds, she fell asleep, still clutching the bear. Asami and I both stood by her side, making sure she didn't have any nightmares. She slept on the bed and I took the couch. To be honest I didn't really sleep. I thought about everything that had happened. Korra had finally opened up about the abuse that went on at home and I knew it had not only physically drained her but emotionally as well. All I could hope is that she would stay strong. I got up, kneeling in front of her and caressed her cheek.

"I'll always be here for you, Korra," I whispered. "I'll always be here."


	21. Chapter 21

Thank BG-13 who wrote half this ch :)

* * *

Mako's POV

Ever since Korra admitted to both Asami and her situation at home, we started taking turns taking care of her. Some weekends she would spend it at the Sato mansion and others at my place. Asami also would spend as many weekdays as she could over at my girlfriend's house to keep her safe. This weekend was my turn and she was curled up next to me, holding my scarf tightly in her grasp. She had forgotten her bear at Asami's house, but she would pretty much hold anything as long as we were with her.

It was early Saturday morning and it was raining outside. Korra had arrived around midnight last night, and she was still sleeping. Her light breathing was all that was heard in my room and I turned on my side to look at her and gently rubbed my thumb against her cheek. She stirred and shuddered a little.

"Mako," she muttered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm cold."

I got up and threw another blanker over her form. We didn't have a heater and it was usually cold in my room, but since I was fine with it I never cared for it until Korra started to come over and nearly froze each time. As soon as I lay down, she snuggled closer to me and I pulled her closer to my person. I glanced at the clock: 10am. I chuckled and she groggily opened her eyes and tried sending me a glare which made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" she mumbled.

"You're really pushing it today," I answered playing with her hair. "It's already 10."

"The morning is evil," Korra reminded me.

I rolled my eyes playfully and Korra simply grumbled incoherently before burying her face onto my chest. I chuckled again causing her to laugh a little too. She pulled away and played with my scarf. I noticed a faint bruise above her left eyebrow. I moved her hair back to get a closer look, earning a flinch from my girlfriend. It was still tender. My expression must have showed the anger I felt because she placed her hand against my cheek.

"I'm okay," she reassured.

I sighed heavily. It was still hard for Korra to talk about what went on at home, but sometimes she would talk about it. The injury wasn't too serious, which was probably why she hadn't gone into further detail. I placed my hand on top of hers before pulling her close to me so that our foreheads touched. A small blush appeared on her cheeks making me smile.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I'm going out with Asami later," Korra said. "But we won't take too long; she has a date with Iroh."

Both Asami and I had dedicated our time on keeping Korra safe. It was easier for me than it was for her, since Korra was my girlfriend, which is why after we practically begged her, she ended up giving Iroh a break and went out with him. Iroh was very understanding, we didn't tell him what was going on but I didn't doubt he had put the pieces together.

"Wanna go out after?" I asked.

Korra grinned broadly and nodded. I chuckled and captured her lips with a kiss.

* * *

Asami's POV

Korra and I had lunch together at our favorite place. Well it was lunch for me and breakfast for her because she had just woken up not that long ago. She was wearing dark blue Levis, black and white converse, and one of Mako's long sleeved shirts. It must have been an old shirt because it didn't fit her too big. We talked about many things, mostly about her relationship with Mako, but also about Senna. They both had been growing sort of close over time and I was happy. I had a feeling Korra was slowly and probably unconsciously seeing Senna as a mother figure. I grabbed my purse and got up.

"Come on. There's one last stop we need to make."

She raised a brow at me. "And where exactly are we going?"

I simply smiled and impatiently waited for her to get up. "You'll see, now come on." She sighed but did as she was told and we hopped into my car. The younger girl really didn't like being kept in the dark but I knew she'd like the surprise.

I was right of course because as soon as we pulled into the lot I saw her eyes light up. "Asami! We haven't been here in forever!"

There was a fond memory tucked away in this place. And where was 'here' you might ask. It was the one place I loved to go to when something was bugging me. It was the one place where I could show my skills. The racetrack.

I remembered the first time Korra and I came here. I'd taken Korra here for her thirteenth birthday. I'd told her I wanted to take her somewhere and I could see some hesitation in her eyes. Take the girl shopping one time on a huge spree and suddenly you can't be trusted. But once I'd shown her this place and let her ride in the passenger seat...let's just say I'd never seen her so excited.

So this place grew to mean a lot more to me than it had before.

"Can I drive this time, Asami?" she asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I have her an incredulous look. "You're joking right?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a driver!" she replied indignantly.

I have her a smug look. "Who's the one that crashed into Mako's truck?"

"That was so his fault," she grumbled stubbornly. But I knew I'd just won.


	22. Chapter 22

Senna's POV

I could tell she was nervous by the way she kept looking around the room. And there was also the fact that her leg was bouncing up and down obsessively. Over the last couple of days my daughter and I had grown closer, if only slightly. She came over often, usually only coming over to train with Tonraq. At times she would even help me make dinner and we talked a little here and there. Today, Mako had asked her on a date and since Asami was out with her own boyfriend she had asked me for my assistance.

"Are you sure you want to wear make-up?" I asked, noticing how uncomfortable she was.

She nodded. "It's sort of a formal date," she replied. "But I'm wearing slacks instead of a skirt so I want to make up for it."

I smiled slightly at this and sat down in the chair in front of her, pulling out my own make-up bag. I heard her sigh heavily and I couldn't help but chuckle, which in turn made her smile a little. "Just so you know," I said, pulling out my eyeliner brush, wetting it then having her close her eyes. "You look beautiful even without this." And I meant it. It wasn't just a mother's opinion. She smiled.

After a moment of this, she spoke again. "Can you tell me a little about my mom?"

I paused in my movements before changing brushes, looking down while I tried to figure out exactly what to tell her. She waited patiently and I was thankful for that. I sighed as I took out a kit. "You look a lot like her."

"That's what my father tells me," she replied, her voice quiet. Her eyes opened and she immediately looked down at the ground. "He hates that."

I lifted her chin so that she would look up at me again. "You shouldn't be ashamed of that," I told her gently. "Your mother would be so proud if she could see the young woman you have become." All I got in return was a blank stare. "I remember the day you were born," I continued. "I'd never seen her so happy. She held you so carefully in her arms. She wouldn't anyone touch you, all she wanted was to protect you."

The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile. "Do you have any kids?" she asked. I flinched at the question but nodded. Something in my expression must have given me away because she asked, "What happened?"

"We had a daughter," I began, holding back my tears. "But six months after she was born, she was taken from us. I haven't seen her since."

Her expression saddened. "I'm so sorry." What she said next nearly broke my heart. "I think you would've been a great mom."

I had to swallow the lump in my throat. I got up and reached into a drawer, taking out a old picture and handing it to her. It was a picture of a toddler, around six months of age, standing while a pair of hands held her up. She frowned down at the picture before looking back up at me, clearly confused.

"That's you," I said with a small smile. "The person holding you is your mother." I pointed down at the hands. "You can't see her face but-" I didn't even get a chance to finish. Her arms wrapped around me and I returned to gesture, holding her close to me as tight as I could.

"Thank you," she whispered when she pulled back, her focus returning to the picture. Her eyes grew watery and I wiped away a stray tear before I returned to applying the cosmetics.

"If you cry, you'll ruin it," I reminded her. My baby girl chuckled slightly and I couldn't help but smile. These were the moments I had missed and these were the moments I promised never to miss again.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I loved the smile my wife had on her face as I sat next to bed with her. Over the next few days my daughter came to visit often, usually to practice with me, but sometimes she would follow my wife around, trying to get her to tell her something about her mother. It pained me to know that she had no idea we were her real parents. She was so close but so far away at the same time. I scooted closer to my wife and raised a brow as I noticed what she was holding in her hand.

"They went to the movies yesterday," she said, her smile broadening. "Our baby girl gave me this. It's Asami, our daughter and Mako."

I took the picture in my hand and smiled. Korra was in the middle, the other two teens holding her close to them. My little girl was all grown up now. She looked happy but behind that happiness I knew she was afraid. The thought made me clench my jaw. I was going to make Noatak pay for what he did.

"Careful!" Senna cried taking the picture that I had slightly crumpled.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Her expression softened and she placed her hand over mine.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about what you told me a few weeks ago," I replied. "About the burns and her knees."

She flinched at that.

"There is a possibility they both could have been accidents," she replied. "I know for a fact that they weren't but I'm sure Noatak will find a way to say they were."

"So what are we supposed to do?" I began sharply. "Wait till he nearly kills her?"

My wife winced at the tone of my voice and insinuation.

"I'm a mandated reporter by law. If I see anything out of the ordinary during a checkup I have to report it. But outside out my profession I don't, and it's a little more difficult to make a prosecution on it," she explained.

I sighed heavily as she snuggled closer to me holding the picture. I smiled a little.

"She looks just like you when we were teenagers," I noted.

Senna smiled before looking at me.

"But she has your hard headedness and strength," she replied. I smiled proudly. She was our daughter alright, and that was a fact.


	23. Chapter 23

Korra's POV

I was sitting in my bed, looking at the picture of me and my mother that Senna had given me. I don't recall Noatak having any pictures of me or my mom. I guess he either didn't have them or he threw them away.

I smiled and traced the arms holding me up with my finger. I really did wonder what she looked like; if we were really so alike like my father and Senna told me. I had grown to like her after a few weeks. The resentment that I had had slowly faded away and I was actually happy I'd given her a second chance.

It was sad that she wasn't able to have her own kids. I really did think she would have been a great mom. My thoughts were interrupted when my father stepped into my room. "What is that?" he asked.

Instinctively I jumped before hiding the picture. "Nothing," I stammered. His eyes narrowed as he walked over to me. I bit my lip. Please don't ask for the picture, I thought.

"Let me see it," my father commanded coldly. I shook my head but he grabbed me by my hair and dropped me on the ground before searching for the picture. He grabbed it and his eyes grew wide before looking over at me. "Where did you get this?"

I didn't answer. This infuriated him and he grabbed a fistful of hair, ignoring my cries as he pushed me down the stairs before picking me up by the collar of my shirt and throwing me next to the fireplace. He looked at me while waving the picture.

"So, you have a picture of your mother," he said, amusement in his voice. I looked at him pleadingly. All I wanted was the picture back. He could hit me all he wanted; I just didn't want him to take the picture. "What will you do to get it back?"

"Anything," I answered quickly, without hesitation. I was being honest. I would do anything to get the only reminder that my mother was real.

He pulled out his pocket knife and grabbed my hand so I could hold it and placed it over my wrist. "Do it," Noatak instructed. I froze. This was not what I had expected. I wasn't that type of girl. I would never even think about doing that to myself.

"Please," I whispered shaking my head.

"You said you would do anything to get this picture back," he replied, waving it in front of me. "Do it."

I bit my lip and placed the cold blade against my wrist. I shook my head. I couldn't. This wasn't me. He saw my hesitation and placed the picture closer to the fire. "Ok! I'll do it!" I said my voice shaking as bad as my hands were. I saw the sick satisfaction in his smirk as I did as I was told. I felt sick, like I was going to throw up. I let out a shaky breath as I saw the red liquid ooze out.

"Again," he commanded. I shook my head, tears threatening to fall. It wasn't so much for the physical pain. I handled enough of that in my short sixteen years. But for the psychological pain he was causing me. He was proving that he had me in his grasp and he wouldn't let me go. I did what I was told again and his smirk grew wider before he threw the picture into the fire.

"No!" I yelled, instinctively throwing my hand into the flames to retrieve the picture. Noatak slapped me across the face and held me by the hair.

"Let's get one thing straight you little bitch," he hissed while making me watch the picture burn. "I'm in control here. You're nothing to me. You never will be. I hate you as much as that tramp that brought you into this world does and nothing can change that."

Once the picture had been reduced to ashes he pushed me onto the floor and left the room. I applied pressure to my wrist and hurried up to my room, ripping a cloth and wrapping it around my left hand with the cuts and burn tightly before sneaking out into the night.

* * *

Senna's POV

It was around eleven o'clock at night when I heard knocking on my door. Tonraq wouldn't be home till another hour or so since there had been a few attempted robberies in the company he owned. I had been home watching a movie. I frowned when I looked at the time, wondering who it could be this late at night. I turned off the T.V. and opened the door, my eyes slightly widening at the sight. It was my daughter, an arm wrapped around one of her arms, looking at the floor.

"Korra?"

She bit her lip and nodded but didn't take her gaze off the ground. I reached out to pull her inside and she took a step back. I winced a little.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied, stepping back to let her in. Hesitantly she went inside and I closed the door behind me. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

She shut her eyes tightly and I could tell she was holding back the tears. I noticed her left hand was poorly bandaged and gently I lifted it up, unraveling the piece of cloth to reveal a burn and two cuts against her wrists. My eyes widened.

"What happened?" I said trying to hide the anger in my voice. My baby girl shook her head and wiped away a tear with her sleeve. "Let's go to my room," I added.

We sat on the bed and I began to treat her wounds. The cuts weren't very deep, which was good since they were right over her wrist. This worried me. Why would my daughter have cuts like that? Next I moved to the burn in her hand which wasn't too bad either. I placed gauze over both wounds and she simply stared at me blankly the whole time. I placed a hand against her cheek and she flinched.

"What's wrong?"

My daughter closed her eyes once again before speaking. "He-he burned it," she answered her voice shaking.

I frowned.

"Burned what?"

"The picture," Korra choked.

Then I understood. Noatak had burned the picture that I had given her, which explained the burn in her hand. I looked down, not knowing what to say. When I glanced up she flung herself at me, holding me tightly and I did the same.

"Shh, Korra," I soothed, trying to calm her. My daughter clung to me as if I was her lifeline, as if I was the only thing holding her together. She continued to sob and I rubbed her back, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. I held her close to me, I wasn't going to let go unless she told me otherwise.

It pained me to see my baby like this. But it hurt even more to know that she was crying because she lost what she thought was the only picture of her mother. In that moment I wanted so bad to tell her the truth, but something told me it wasn't the time.

"I want my mom," she whimpered, her hold tightening around my neck. I kissed the crown of her head as I rocked her back in forth. _'I'm right here, sweetie,'_ I thought. _'I'll always be right here.'_


	24. Chapter 24

Tonraq's POV

I arrived home a little past midnight. I threw my keys on the table and took off my coat, placing it on the couch. I made my way to the room where my wife and I slept, but when I opened the door, she turned to face me before placing a finger over her lips, signaling me to be quiet. I frowned and walked closer to the bed. I smiled at the sight that greeted me.

My little girl was curled up next to Senna who was running her hand through our daughter's chocolate hair. I placed my hand against her cheek, causing her to shut her eyes tightly and stir. My wife soothed her and she stilled. I frowned at her reaction before noticing what she held close to her chest.

"Is that…?" I began.

Senna nodded.

"It's the stuffed football you got our baby girl."

A small smile formed in my lips at the memory. I remembered the day Senna told me she was pregnant. I was so happy to know that we were both having a child together. She informed me when she was three months along and told me the baby was a girl. To be honest I wanted a girl. Many of my teammates teased me about not having a male heir, but as I thought she would, my daughter inherited her football skills from me. I went to the store and a toy caught my eye. It was a stuffed football pillow. I rubbed it against my wife's stomach when she was pregnant and when our daughter was finally born I placed it next to her. Until the age of six months, she liked having it with to her, and apparently even now.

"I hadn't seen it since…" I couldn't finish.

"I know," she whispered. "Korra needed it."

I nodded.

"What happened?"

"Noatak burned the picture I gave her and she burned herself trying to retrieve it," Senna replied continuing to run her hand through our daughter's hair. "She came here, and fell asleep not too long ago."

My jaw clenched at this.

"Did he…?"

"She has a bruise on her jaw," my wife whispered gesturing towards it.

I felt as if my blood was boiling.

"I'll kill him," I said through my teeth. "I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"Tonraq," she whispered harshly. "Korra needs us. Both of us."

"He's going to end up killing her!" I snapped.

She flinched at my tone, and it caused our daughter to stir. Senna soothed her once again, and she snuggled closer to her. I forced myself to relax a little. I didn't want to wake her up.

"I called Mako and Asami," she said. "We're making a report tomorrow."

I nodded. I wanted to see that bastard behind bars as much as I wanted to kill him. I sat on the edge of the bed, gently caressing my little girl's cheek. This time she didn't pull away, instead nuzzled to my touch and I smiled.

"I'll sleep in the guest room," I said. "You stay here with her."

My wife smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. I chuckled kissed her before softly kissed my daughter's forehead as well. It was barely a ghost of a touch, but it still made her smile. She knew who we were, unconsciously, but she knew who we were.

"We need to tell her," I said softly before leaving.

"I know," Senna replied. "But it isn't time yet."

"Nothing can prepare her for that," I reminded her gently. "The sooner we do it the better."

"I know," she repeated, caressing our daughter's cheek. "I know."

* * *

Senna's POV

Mako and Asami arrived early the next morning. My baby girl was still curled up next to me, sleeping soundly. Her friends entered the room and smiled at this. The boy looked had looked a little anxious until he saw her for himself. The raven haired girl on the other hand was happy to see her friend asleep and safe.

"I don't have the heart to wake her," I whispered. "We'll wait till she wakes up to take her to the hospital. I need to do a check up and see how bad the abuse is."

They nodded.

"Korra doesn't like hospitals," Mako informed me. ''She saw someone die there. Aang."

"That was Katara's husband," Asami added. "When Korra was little she went to the hospital and Aang passed away that day. She's been traumatized by his death ever since."

I nodded just as my daughter began to stir. Slowly her eye lids fluttered open and it took her a moment to adjust and realize to where she was. Korra looked over at me and gave me a smile before sitting up. Mako was by her side right away and she leaned against him, still holding the pillow close to her chest. Asami placed a hand on her shoulder and they exchanged a smile.

"What is everyone doing here?" she asked her voice a little groggy from sleep.

"We're going to put an end to this," the Asami stated. "Your dad won't hurt you anymore."

"What?" my daughter asked panic evident in her voice.

"I'm filing a report on child abuse," I informed her. "He can't-shouldn't treat you that way."

"But he'll get mad and he'll-"

"No, he won't," Mako said firmly. "I won't let him touch you."

"I don't want to go to the hospital," Korra whispered.

"It'll be quick," I reassured. "I need to see what he's done to you."

My daughter snuggled closer to her boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. I could tell she was scared. Terrified. But this had to be done, not to mention that I would be requesting a DNA sample to prove she was my daughter. I had to end this.


	25. Chapter 25

Senna's POV

We drove to the hospital and I asked my daughter's friends and my husband to wait in the waiting room while I did a routine checkup. I could see how terrified and nervous she was, not wanting to take off her shirt, and holding the pillow close to her chest. I soothed her as much as I could and gently removed her clothing till she was only wearing boxers and a sports bra. My jaw clenched at all the bruises, scratches and scars I found on her body.

When I finished I wrapped her up in blanket and gave her a change of clothes I had asked Asami to bring. I placed my hand against her cheek and told her how proud I was for making such a big step. She relaxed a little and I gave her a hug, soothingly rubbing her back. She clung onto me for a while before letting go and I called the police. However, things didn't go as I had expected.

* * *

Noatak's POV

I received a phone call from one of my informants in the police station. I clenched my jaw at the information he gave me. That little bitch had gone to Senna and now she had filed a child abuse report against me. I grabbed my coat and headed over to the hospital, already having in mind what I was going to say. When I arrived, the girl's friends and parents were there.

Tonraq stood protectively in front of the brat who was cowering behind him. A teenager had his arms wrapped around her and it didn't take long for me to figure out that he was her boyfriend. Chief Saikhan arrived and I put my plan into motion.

"You are being accused of a very serious crime," he informed me. "Do you have anything to say?"

"I don't know what my daughter told you, but I can assure you it is all a lie," I replied calmly.

I saw the expression of all the little tramp's protectors harden.

"He's lying!" the teenage boy growled.

"I have a physical examination that proves, Korra has been abused," Senna interjected.

"An examination that I did not authorize," I stated simply. "Did you also see the cuts in her wrists?"

She stiffened at the mention of that.

"Did she tell you how she got those?"

"What are you waiting for Saikhan?" Tonraq asked. "Arrest him!"

"Wait, I want to hear what he has to say," the chief replied.

I smirked at that. I had already won this battle.

"I walked in on her yesterday and she cut herself," I stated simply. "She had a picture of her mother, whom on a number of times has stated that she hates. My daughter threw the picture in the fire and then placed her hand over it to make it seemed like I burned her. She was upset because I didn't let her go out."

"Is that true?" the officer asked the girl.

She shook her head.

"He-He-"

"I what?" I said. "What did I do? I've given you everything you've ever wanted. I let you _live_ your life. What is that you want from me?"

I could see the officer making his own deliberation.

"I think she should return to her father while we conduct an investigation," he finally said.

"What?!" everyone shouted.

The girl shook her head and clung onto Senna, who in return held her tightly against her. I smirked in satisfaction. This was one mistake that cop was going to regret, and I was going to enjoy.

"Ma'm, you have to let her go," another officer told her.

"No, I won't let you take her back to that monster's house!" she shouted backing away.

Tonraq and the male teenager stood in front of them. They weren't going to back down without a fight. I had to get us out of this as quickly as I could.

"Come," I commanded. "Or your friends here might get arrested."

She froze at that and shook her head. I gave her a look that told her what I was capable of. Slowly she unwrapped herself from her mother's grasp and handed her something she had been holding before making her way to me.

"That's better," I said only so she could hear me. "Well officer Saikhan, it was a pleasure as always."

He nodded and held the group back, who threatened to come after me. I turned around to face Senna, wrapping an arm around her daughter.

"You forgot, my dear Senna," I began. "That she is my daughter, not yours."

She clenched her jaw at the insinuation before looking over at the girl.

"I'll get you back, sweetie," she said. "I'll get you back."

I snorted at that and led the girl to the car. She sat in the back and I sent an occasional glare through the rearview mirror. She was going to regret she was born after I was done with her.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank BG-13 who wrote most of this chapter :)

* * *

Korra's POV

Noatak stared at me for a long moment, his chest heaving slightly from my latest beating. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind and I really didn't care. Finally, he spoke.

"Your mother was right to leave you behind," he said. I clenched my jaw, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from saying anything. "You're worthless, a burden to everyone around you. She knew this. She could see it in your eyes when you were born. 'Throw that one back,' she'd said."

I could taste copper now as the inside of my cheek started to bleed. I was shaking. I felt the need to lash out, I felt suffocated, like I couldn't breathe. "You're pathetic," he said, starting to walk off.

"Then what does that make you?" I asked. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes daring me to continue. "If I'm not mistaken, she left you in this hell hole too," I said, staggering back onto my feet. "So if I'm so worthless, what does that make you?"

Truth be told, I'd seen the punch coming. It landed against my jaw making me slam into the wall. I got onto my hands and knees just as he sent a kick to my stomach that actually jerked me a few feet off the ground. I coughed as a result, some blood splattering onto the carpet.

My body protested but I stood back up, my balance all over the place as I leaned against the wall to keep from falling. I wasn't backing down this time. He grabbed me by the throat and squeezed. My hands flew to his wrist as I hung limply in his hold. My eyes met his and I actually managed a smile.

"What do you find so amusing, child?" I could tell he was outraged; his voice had so much venom I swore I could feel it coursing through my veins.

"The fact that...you still...love her." My vision was blurring from the lack of oxygen as I croaked out my reply. "And you know...what Noatak? I...I actually...pi...pity you."

"Silence," he growled slamming me against the wall loosening his hold the slightest bit. I coughed a little, feeling the blood flow out through the side of my mouth.

"All these years I resented my mother for leaving me," I continued. "But now, I see why she left. You're just as pathetic as I am or perhaps even more. You're empty in the inside, and that's how you'll always be."

Noatak punched my face and then my abdomen repeatedly as if I were a boxing bag. I felt sick and slumped to the floor while I threw up the food I had but he picked me up again, holding me by the throat.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep that mouth of yours shut."

"I have people who love me, who care about me. But you, who do you, have?"

He slammed me to the ground and stomped over my left arm repeatedly, while I screamed in pain. Not satisfied with this he kicked my sides relentlessly, until a small crack was heard. I felt a bruise forming over my left eye which was swollen shut at this point. For a while I didn't feel anything, all I felt was numbness, but when he stopped beating me, I felt every single bruise I had.

"I should kill you right now," Noatak said placing his foot on my neck.

"Do it," I managed to reply. The pressure on my neck grew slightly before disappearing.

"You aren't worth it," he said. "I want you to live so that you're mother sees how I broke you, how I made sure that you would never be the same again. That is the best revenge I could ask for," Noatak added heading out the door.

I coughed up blood before making a move to get up, but my body gave out. I glanced at the clock, Tarrlok would be home in less than half an hour and I wouldn't be able to defend myself if he tried anything, I had to move. After a few attempts I managed to get up and used the wall as support as I slowly made my way outside. I had to get out of here.

* * *

Asami's POV

I was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling feeling as frustrated as ever. I couldn't believe Saikhan had let that monster take Korra. Naga was by my side, her head between her front legs, looking as sad as ever. I pet the large beast, wondering how my best friend was doing. I had tried calling her phone several times but I wasn't getting an answered. Suddenly the fur ball raised its head and barked loudly before hopping off the bed. I frowned but got up after her.

She went downstairs and barked loudly at the door, wagging her tail and whimpering. I was home alone so I was a little hesitant about opening the door, but seeing that it had to be someone I knew, I opened. It. I swear my heart dropped at the sight. Korra was leaning against the door frame, completely covered in bruises and blood.

"Asami," was all she said before slumping forward. I managed to catch her and somehow carried her up the stairs before laying her down in my bed. She groaned loudly and I wet a cloth and wiped away some of the blood from her face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"No-Noatak," she managed to mumble. I clenched my jaw. I made a move to call the paramedics when a figure at the door stopped me.

"Dad?"


	27. Chapter 27

Senna's POV

I had stayed at the hospital after everything had happened. I managed to take a blood sample form Korra, and I send it to the lab to get it examined with mine and my husband's blood. He stayed with me after that as well, along with Mako. Katara had found us shortly after Korra was taken and she called in a daughter of an old friend of hers who was the head of the Police Department and had taken some time off due to her mother's death, leaving Saikhan in charge. Suddenly I felt as if someone gave my heart a squeeze, as if it were being torn apart. I looked at Tonraq and he gave me a confused look.

"Korra," I managed to choke out.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something happened to Korra."

"What?" Mako asked.

"What makes you think that?" my husband asked.

"It's a mother's instinct," I replied. "Something is wrong with Korra."

Just as I was going to get up and leave to Noatak's house. A woman in her early fifty's showed up.

"I'm Chief Bei Fong," she announced. "I just got reinstated ten minutes ago. What's going on?"

My husband and I shared a look before all four of us explained the situation of my daughter.

* * *

Asami's POV

My father stood there, looking at me for a long time before taking a look at Korra. There was something that was off about it him. His stare, it wasn't the sweet, gently one I knew. I explained to him Korra's situation. He waited till I was finished before speaking.

"I'm calling her father," he said, making his way out of the room.

"Dad!" I cried. "He's the one that did this to her! You can't call him!"

My father turned to face me, his eyes meeting mine before he looked over at my somewhat conscious friend. His eyes hardened. "She deserves what she gets." It took me a second to process what he meant. I felt like my whole world had been pulled out from under me at his words. He'd known. He'd known that Noatak abused Korra. He'd known!

I forced myself not to look as destroyed as I felt. "You-you knew?" It was the only thing I could make come out of my mouth and I hated how small my voice sounded. "Dad, how could you? She's my best friend!"

"That is of no consequence to me. And she is not our concern. I'm calling her father," he replied. "And then that little problem will be out of my hair."

I took a step back, almost like I'd been slapped. I certainly felt like I had. I couldn't believe how cold-hearted my father was, how he'd always been. I felt like I might be sick but I pushed the feeling away as I shook my head sadly. "Mom wouldn't have wanted this."

He froze, and for a moment I thought he might change his mind. But then that hard edge creeped back into his gaze and he left the room. I heard Korra groan and I turned my full attention back to her, soothing her as best I could. I didn't have time to feel sorry for myself right now. I had to get Korra out of here before Noatak arrived.

* * *

Senna's POV

After thoroughly explaining the abuse that Korra had received, Lin called over Saikhan and yelled at him by the poor action he had taken. She made arrangements to meet with a social worker, which turned out to be Katara's son, Tenzin. I impatiently waited for her to do something else than yell when a nurse approached me telling me I was needed in the emergency room. I felt my heart drop. I knew who it was. I rushed over and sure enough the sight that greeted me was one that a mother should never see.

Asami was walking after the carrier in which Korra was placed. She was unconscious. I ordered the teen to let Mako and my husband know the situation before bringing Korra inside the ER. We transferred her to another bed, while I worked on her to see what was wrong.

"Her pulse is dropping," a nurse said.

I stayed as calm as possible, doing a quick checkup, and noticing she was going into shock. I tried to treat her like any other patient, but I couldn't. My baby was in the emergency room, and she didn't look too good. We began to rip her bloodied clothes and I noticed she was bleeding from her mouth.

"She has internal bleeding," I stated. "She needs to go into surgery. Does she have a medical file?"

"Yes," one of the nurses answered. "Her blood type is B+. We don't have any on storage right now."

I nodded. Being grateful she was Tonraq's blood type.

"My husband is B+; get a transfusion from him now. I'll keep her stabilized as long as I can."

The nurse nodded and left. About ten minutes later she was back and we began the transfusion while I conducted surgery on my daughter. I was nervous. I was very nervous, I knew damn well I shouldn't be operating this way, but I couldn't let anyone else do it. This was my baby we were talking about; I couldn't leave her in no one else's hands. Different burses wiped the sweat off my forehead. Finally after what seemed an eternity I finished suturing the blood vessels, stopping the internal bleeding.

I sighed in relief as I closed up the cut I had made in her stomach when the monitors started to beep.

"We're losing her!"

I shook my head.

"No, no, no," I said through my teeth as I tried to stabilize her again. Then the cardiac monitor showed a straight line for her heart beat. I froze.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank BG-13 :)

* * *

Senna's POV

For a second I couldn't breathe. Then I regained my senses and started applying CPR. She couldn't die. No. I wouldn't let her die. I yelled at one of the nurses to get the AED ready while I continued to do CPR. I looked at the cardiac monitor and saw no change. She couldn't be gone. The nurse charged it and we applied ointment and pads over my daughter's chest.

"One, two, three, clear," I said as I gave her a shock.

"Nothing," my assistant replied.

"Again." He nodded and charged up at a higher voltage this time. "One, two, three, clear." Nothing was happening. Why wasn't it working?!

"It's no use, Dr. Senna," one of the nurses told me gently. "She's a lost cause."

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. "She's my daughter, dammit!" I snapped before ordering the assistant to charge the AED once again. "Korra is not a lost cause! There's no such thing!" I was well aware that I sounded hysteric. I had every right to be. I was not about to lose my daughter after I'd finally found her. Not again.

"It's ready."

"Come on, Korra, sweetie," I pleaded. "One, two, three, clear!"

In that moment it seemed time had come to a stop. I didn't hear anything around me, all my attention was focused on the body of my daughter as she jerked up a little due to the current that coursed through her body.

When she stilled again the cardiac monitor started to beep, slow at first then gradually increasing till a steady rhythm could be picked up. I couldn't help but smile. I gave the AED to the assistant and cupped my daughter's face in my hands, letting a few tears fall as I kissed her forehead.

"That's my little girl," I whispered.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

Mako and I were talking to Chief Bei Fong when Asami came running towards us, crying. Lin raised a brow at her before continuing what she was saying. Mako went over to talk to the teen and I saw his face pale a little. I apologized to the chief of police and went to see what was going on. I noticed she had small stains of blood in her hands and shirt.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Korra is in the Emergency Room," Mako managed to reply. I could tell he was fighting to keep his voice as steady as possible while he hugged his friend.

"What?"

"Her father beat her," the raven haired girl said. "She got to my house somehow and I brought her over as fast as I could. Your wife is in the ER with her."

I froze. I could swear I stopped breathing. It felt as the world was crashing down on me. My daughter, my little girl was fighting for her life. A nurse came towards me, snapping me back to the harsh reality I faced.

"Are you Dr. Senna's husband?" she asked.

I nodded.

"We need a blood transfusion for a teenager we are treating in the emergency room. She's B+."

"Yeah I'm a B+," I replied my voice cracking slightly.

"I need you to come with me," she said.

I followed her onto another room and she began the transfusion. She gave me an orange juice after and instructed me to stay there for fifteen minutes. I asked her how Korra was doing but she didn't have any information. I closed my eyes and prayed my little girl stayed strong. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose my only daughter.

* * *

Senna's POV

My daughter had to be in intensive care for the next two days. She sedated the whole time, and we frequently checked up on her to make sure she was responding well to the surgery that had been conducted. On the third day of her stay in the hospital I asked to have her taken to my home, where I kept the medical equipment required to treat her there. Once I got the approval she was transferred out of the hospital.

Mako, Katara, my husband and I never left her side, always taking turns in watching over her. Asami would have done the same, had it not been for the fact that her father was being prosecuted for having a hand in the kidnapping of my daughter. My daughter's boyfriend had informed Chief Bei Fong about Tarrlok's attempted rape incidents and she immediately arrested him. Katara also testified in the abuse that she had witnessed. She looked so ashamed, as she gave details about what went on at home. We all understood she had done the best she could to protect our daughter. Tarrlok struck a deal with her to reduce his sentencing if he gave her information on the kidnapping, in which he mentioned Hiroshi's involvement.

Asami would be turning eighteen in December which was about a month away, giving her ownership of her father's company. I knew she tried to be here as much as she could, but as much as she resented her father for what he did, she still loved him. Noatak was a complete different story. He fled soon after Korra was taken into the hospital and hadn't been found. My husband offered a large sum of money for whoever found him and turned him into the authorities.

We both had gathered both of our daughter's friends and explained to them what had happened and who we were to Korra. The DNA results had come in yesterday and our assumption and parental instinct had been correct. It was a 99.9% percent match for the both of us. I placed the envelope over the night stand before I caressed my baby girl's cheek. She looked a little pale, but I knew she would be fine physically. Emotionally…that was a complete different story. Noatak had done a number on her and I would never forgive him for that.

I sighed and got up to get a glass of water when I noticed my little girl started to come to. I put the cup down and rushed by her side, brushing away the strands of hair from her face. She still had an oxygen mask on, which she tried to remove with little success. She was still weak from the operation and her left arm was on a swing to prevent her from hurting her collarbone.

"Hey," I greeted with a smile, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She looked around the room, not knowing where she was. "You're in my house."

She gave me a blank stare in response.

"I-" she began but stopped to clear her throat when her voice cracked. "I died."

I nodded as I continued to caress her cheek.

"I know," I replied my voice slightly choking at the memory. "Somehow I managed to bring you back."

Korra stared at me, her expression blank but her eyes revealing the inner workings of her mind. I didn't like what I saw there. What my daughter said next made my blood run cold. "You should have just let me die."


	29. Chapter 29

Thank BG-13! You're awesome!

* * *

Senna's POV

"What?" I asked shock evident in my voice. "Why would you say that?"

She looked away from me, eyes on the opposite wall for a moment before shifting her gaze onto me again. Her eyes were as cold as stone and lifeless.

"I didn't want to be brought back to life," she said coldly. "I wanted to die. What part of that is too hard for you to wrap your head around?"

I shook my head. "Why?" I said. "Why would you wish that on yourself?"

"He's been beating me for as long as I can remember," Korra whispered, lowering her gaze. "For the last year or so…I just wanted it all to end. I wanted him to one day beat me so relentlessly that Id pass out and never wake up. Just to end it…I don't want to live anymore. And I'm too weak to do it myself."

"Don't say that," I told her gently. "That just proves how strong you are. Only a coward calls...that," I couldn't even say it. "A way out. Don't let those thoughts cloud your judgment."

"You don't know what I've been through," she replied. "I don't want to be here. I told you already, you should have let me die and spare yourself and everyone else the burden of having me around."

"You aren't a burden," I countered, sounding slightly furious even to my own ears. How could my daughter not see how much everyone around her loved her? "I don't want you ever to think you are. You were given a second chance. Don't waste it on thinking you should have died."

"Why do you care if I live or die anyway?" she finally snapped. "I've only known you for a little over two months! Why do you care?"

"Because you're my daughter!" It came out before I could even stop myself. Korra's eyes widened and I knew it was too late to backtrack.

"What did you say?"

I looked down to my hands. I didn't know what to say or if I even could say anything. I glanced over to the night stand and took the envelope before looking at her once again.

"Noatak and I were best friends when we were kids," I began, my voice low. "Tonraq came to our school when I was about your age. We fell in love and Noatak never forgave me for it. Perhaps I should have told him earlier that I had no feelings for him. Perhaps I should have done something to prevent all of this."

My daughter looked at me, confusion and hurt evident on her Face. I forced myself to continue. "A few years later I got pregnant. Tonraq and I were getting married and having a baby. I went to visit Noatak, in an effort to patch things up. He told me her loved me and I told him I never did and I never could. My pregnancy went by fine and I gave birth to a baby girl."

"No," she said, her voice barely audible as she shook her head in disbelief.

"We named her Korra."

"No."

"And she was taken from us when she was six months."

"No, no, no," Korra continued shaking her head.

"I did a DNA test. You _are_our daughter."

The room went silent for a moment and then the accusations began, just as I had expected. It broke my heart to see her this way, but she needed to know. She had to know I wasn't this heartless mother Noatak had made me out to be in her mind.

"You lied to me!" she yelled.

"I didn't know how to tell you," I replied. "When I saw you play, I knew you were ours. Tonraq did too. But then Noatak came up with that lie about me encouraging your mother to leave. You didn't want to talk to me."

"You lied to me," my daughter repeated. "You're just as bad as him!"

I flinched at that. "Korra, please," I pleaded. "I didn't want to. I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Get out!" she yelled.

"Korra-"

"I said get out!"

For moment I didn't move, my eyes pleading with her to understand. But Korra's glare didn't waver. Finally I sighed and stood, closing the door behind me. I leaned back against the smooth wood and slid down till I was on the floor.

My heart had been fractured, broken, mended and now, with latest turn of events, it was once again broken, shattered even. And I didn't know if it would ever be repaired this time.

* * *

Mako's POV

Shortly after Korra was brought out of the hospital, Senna and Tonraq informed us about my girlfriend being their daughter. I was obviously shocked, but relieved at the same time. I was concerned about her being sent off at a foster home after all of this was over, not to mention they were the ideal parents that Korra needed in her life. I heard screaming coming from her room a day or so after she was brought home and both Tonraq and I went to investigate. Senna was on the floor outside the room crying. We exchanged a glance and I went inside.

"Korra?" I called.

She was on her side when I came in but she turned to see who it was. Her cheeks were wet with tears and I made my way to her bed sitting next to her. She turned so that she was on her back and continued to cry silently.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Instead of answering me she managed to sit up and placed her head against my shoulder. I lay next to her and pulled her close to me as she continued to cry. In between sobs she explained what I already knew. I tried to soothe her as much as I could but she was hurt. I knew it would take a long time for her to even consider forgiving her parents, so for now I did the best I could. I held her close to me and kissed the top of her head, telling her everything would be alright.


	30. Chapter 30

Korra's POV

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe that my entire life had pretty much been a lie. Part of me was relieved by this. It would explain why Noatak had been so abusive, so harsh on me. The other part was hurt and confused. It took a couple of days before I was able to walk around on my own. I suspected Senna came in when I was asleep and give me a sedative since I would awaken in different clothing and with fresh bandages.

Mako and Asami tried reasoning with me, as did Tonraq but I didn't want to hear any of it. Eventually I kicked them all out of my room, refusing to see any of them. I didn't want of need anyone to "knock some sense into me". I didn't understand why no one understood how I felt. Asami snapped at me eventually, telling me I could start all over with my real parents as did Mako. They both had pretty much lost theirs and I had just gotten them back.

I was thinking of this while I was in my room, gently rubbing my left arm which was still on a swing. I sighed and got up to walk around. I had been locked up in my room for a little over a week and a half. I opened the door and didn't hear anything, so I figured everyone was out. Slowly I made my way to the living room and sat on the couch before turning on the television.

There wasn't anything interesting on and just as I was about to turn it off, when I heard a loud crash behind me. The noise made me jump and I turned to see Senna, a shocked expression across her face. I guess she hadn't expected me to get out of my room. I got up and noticed she had dropped a bowl. I walked over and was going to bend down when she spoke.

"I got it," she said picking up the pieces. "Don't force yourself."

I nodded and went back to the couch.

"There's no one home," Senna informed me. "It's just you and me."

I nodded again and I could tell she was nervous as she sat as far as she could from me. She probably didn't want to make me uncomfortable. I sighed. We needed to talk.

* * *

Senna's POV

I was nervous. I didn't know what to say, or if I should even say anything. I sat as far as I could from her since I didn't want her to reject me. We sat in odd silence for a while. When I had seen her out of her room, she had startled me to be honest. I picked up the broken plate and went to sit with her, in case she wanted to talk.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I whispered after some time. "You have every right to be upset with me."

"No," my daughter replied. "I don't."

I waited for her to continue.

"Ever since you met me, or saw me again I guess I should say, you've treated me with nothing but kindness, and I on the other hand have just belittled you."

"Korra-"

"Let me finish," she said quietly but firmly. "I was confused and hurt, and I guess I just wanted to take it out on someone. I was mad for not being strong enough to defend myself and I just wanted to take the easy way out like you said. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

I gave her a small smile.

"I'm very proud of the young woman you have become," I told her sincerely. "When I thought I lost you…I thought I'd go insane all over again. I couldn't lose you again."

She gave me a half smile.

"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long," I continued. "I wish I had been there for you all these years. I always imagined how you would look and when I saw you…you were everything I expected and more."

My little girl laughed a little.

"I was right," she said.

I gave her a confused look.

"You would have been a great mom."

I felt my eyes water and I had to close the space between us. I took her into my arms and held her tightly against me, letting a few happy tears escape me. She did the same, holding tightly onto my shirt and we just stood that way for a long time. I had my daughter back, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I had just gotten home from dropping Mako off at his house. Toza, his caregiver needed him to help him out in some project he was working on, and since Korra was being a bit…difficult, I suggested he should take some time off. I knew he didn't want to, but he did it to make his caregiver happy. I opened the door and raised a brow at the sight.

My wife was sitting in the couch, our daughter in her arms who was sound asleep. I quietly walked over and gave her a confused expression.

"We talked," Senna whispered. "She forgave us."

I nodded and caressed my little girl's cheek. She stirred and blinked a few times before giving me a small smile.

"Dad," she mumbled.

I couldn't help but smiling broadly. I had waited years to hear that word.

"Hey," I whispered. "How's my little girl?"

"Sleepy."

My wife and I both chuckled, causing her to give a tired laugh as well.

"You want me to take you to your room?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I want to stay with mom."

I frowned and my wife gave me a smug smile. I rolled my eyes. She was her daughter alright. Gently I picked her up, and instead of protesting as I thought she would, Korra snuggled her head close to my chest. I took her to her room and lay her down before covering her up.

"Mom," she called her voice thick with sleep.

"I'm right here, sweetie," Senna replied laying next to her.

I smiled at this. My wife had a harder time gaining our daughter's trust and I was happy to see that she had forgiven the both of us for keeping the truth away from her for so long. I placed my hand against her cheek, and she nuzzled against it. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Night dad," my little girl mumbled. "Night mom," she added snuggling closer to her mother.

My wife smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair. Our daughter continued to sleep soundly and I had this warm feeling in my chest. My family was finally back together, and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

A/N: this is not the end..lol


	31. Chapter 31

Tonraq's POV

I was looking at some files I had when my daughter walked in. I smiled and tapped the bed, gesturing for her to sit down. For the past few days, Korra had been following both Senna and me around. She liked to have any conversation with us, or just liked us being around her. My little girl sat on the bed and leaned against the pillows, her head turned towards me.

"What are you looking at, Dad?" she asked gesturing to the files.

I sighed and leaned back so that I could them to her. She cocked her head to the side before her expression softened. "Right after you went missing; I had a private investigator look for you. I put your picture on the paper and everything, but we had no leads."

"How did you end up finding me?" Korra asked softly. "Why did you come to Republic City?"

I smiled as the memory came to mind. "I was reading the newspaper, when I saw an article of a young athlete. I saw her name, field position and picture. I knew it was you," I explained.

"What about Mom?"

"Your mother was a little skeptical," I replied. "When you went missing…it tore her heart apart. It took a little over two years before she started to act like herself again."

My little girl lowered her gaze. "There were a lot of times when I wanted my mom," she began. "I craved for her love, and that of my "Dad". Even though we've been apart, I'm just so happy to be with you two. I missed you guys."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug, soothingly rubbing her injured arm as I gave her a kiss on top of her head. I made a promise to myself in this moment. A promise I would never break. I would never lose my little girl again. "We missed you too."

* * *

Mako's POV

I had an arm wrapped around Korra's waist as we made our way to the movie theater. It had been almost two weeks since she got out of the hospital. A few days ago she had finally come through and talked to her parents. Surprisingly it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be for her to grow an attachment to them. Right away she began to call them 'Mom' and 'Dad'. She was still a little weak from the surgery so it took some convincing from me to get her parents to let me take her out.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" I asked. "You're not cold or anything?"

She chuckled at that shaking her head. "I'm fine, Mako," my girlfriend reassured. "I have a muscle shirt, a long sleeve, and a jacket. I'm not cold."

I smiled and kissed her temple, making her chuckle again. We reached the movie booth and glanced at the movie titles. "Which one do you want to watch?"

"I don't like horror movies," the brunet replied. "How about…The Vow?"

I raised a brow. "I didn't know you were the romantic type?" I teased. She grumbled loudly and I laughed before buying two tickets to the movie she wanted to watch.

From the corner of my eye I noticed a man selling roses. I asked Korra to stay put while I went to get something. I bought a rose and brought it over to her. She smiled and took it.

"You really do like roses don't you?" she said smelling the red rose i gave her while smiling.

I shrugged and smiled taking the rose from her.

"My father and I had a 'man-to-man' talk a day or so before the accident," I began smiling at the memory. "He cut a rose from the garden and showed it to me. He told me that one day I would have a girlfriend and that I should always remain a gentleman. He said that I should never hit her, not even with a petal of a rose. My father and I both believe that it doesn't make you a man to hit a woman, but the love you show to her that does."

I could see Korra's eyes water and I pulled her close to me, kissing the top of her head. She held me tightly with her free arm, and I could tell she was crying. I soothingly rubbed her back till she pulled away, letting out a small laugh while wiping away her tears.

"Want some popcorn?" I asked changing the conversation. She nodded and took the rose back from me. I grabbed large popcorn and a drink before going into our designated theater.

The movie was pretty good if you ask me, considering I'm a guy. Korra seemed to be interested in it the entire time. I had to admit, I did wince a little in the car crash scene, holding her closer to me. She looked up, her expression soft and leaned against my chest. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. Right after it finished I drove her home, where her parents were waiting for it. It was a little past midnight, and the night breeze had made its appearance. I wrapped my scarf around her neck before getting out the car and going around the car to get her out.

"What a gentleman," Korra complimented taking my hand. I simply laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist again. Both Tonraq and Senna smiled at us as we stood in the porch.

"Honey, I need to tell you something," she whispered to her husband dragging him away. He gave her a confused look, making both my girlfriend and me laugh.

"Good night," I whispered, caressing her cheek. She made a move to take off the scarf but I held my hand up. "You can keep it for tonight."

Korra smiled broadly and went on her tiptoes to kiss me. I smiled against her lips, and we stood that way for who knows how long. I placed my hands on her waist, giving her small tender kisses before pressing my forehead against hers.

"I love you," I whispered.

She chuckled and placed a hand against my cheek; electrifying blue colliding with burning amber. "I love you too," Korra replied giving me another kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

Senna's POV

My daughter and I were in her room, watching a movie. She wanted to stay in for the day and we were waiting for my husband to come home. It had been a month since this whole ordeal. Her arm would remain in a sling for another month or so since her collar bone was healing rather quickly. She still felt a little pain here and there but most of her injuries were gone. I had a few medical files in my lap, while Korra had her head against my shoulder. I put the files on the night stand and kissed her forehead.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she replied sitting up. I repeated the question and she sighed. "I guess everything that's happened."

I frowned. "Everything is going to be alright now," I reminded her gently. "Your father and I are going to keep you safe."

She nodded absently. "I don't want to see the therapist," Korra whispered. "I don't want to talk about what happened."

I lifted her chin so she would look at me. "I know it's hard," I began softly. "But you can't keep this inside you. You have to talk about it, sweetie. It's for your own good."

She sighed and nodded. I knew she wasn't happy about going to therapy but she hadn't mentioned anything till now, probably due to the fact she'd be starting tomorrow. I smiled at her and rubbed her arm soothingly just as my husband came in.

"How's my girl's?" he asked.

Korra smiled and sat up to hug him. Tonraq held her tightly in his arms and kept an arm wrapped around her as we watched the movie together. My daughter snuggled closer to him and I smiled, patting her leg.

"So, what have you been doing today?"

"I had to go to school and take all the tests I missed," Korra grumbled.

He raised a brow. "I hope you passed them all."

Our little girl grinned. "I did. Well, except for maybe Government," she replied, scrunching her nose up in distaste. "I hate that class."

"Just like your father," I teased.  
My husband grumbled loudly, earning a chuckle from my daughter and I. He gave her a mischievous smile before tickling her. I laughed and joined him, enjoying my daughter's laughter.

"Dad!" she cried, laughing. "Mom! Stop!"

We laughed and held her tightly against the both of us. Ever since Korra forgave the both of us and accepted us as her parents there was one thing I'd noticed. She liked to be held in any way. She craved the love and care she'd been neglected all those years. Katara, Asami and Mako had done the best they could, but the love she had always wanted was that of her parents.

She settled in between us, making me smile. I reached over and opened a drawer, taking out the stuffed football she held at night. Tonraq covered her in a blanket and soon enough she was out. My baby girl enjoyed having both my husband and I next to her. Katara came to visit a few times and she was happy for it, but she grew attached to us fairly quickly.

I kissed the top of her head as she slept. "Good night, my little Korra," I whispered.

* * *

Korra's POV

I really didn't want to go to therapy. I didn't want to talk about what happened. I wanted to forget that, make it part of my past that I never planned to remember. Mako hadn't gone to school today to go with me to the therapist. I insisted that I was fine, but in reality I wanted him to be there with me. Mom and Dad were also going to go. We walked inside the office and they asked us to take a seat while they informed the therapist that I had arrived. My leg bounced up and down of nervousness.

"Korra?" the secretary called. I looked over to her. "Tenzin is ready to see you."

I nodded but didn't make a move to get up. My mom gently coaxed me to stand but I shook my head, burying my face onto her shoulder. I didn't cry. I wasn't going to cry, not in front of them. Mako took my hand and helped my parents make me stand.

"It's alright Korra," he told me gently. "Everything is going to be ok."

"I don't want to go in," I replied my voice slightly cracking.

His expression softened and he looked over to my parents. "Can I go in with her?" They shared a look and slowly nodded. I relaxed a little after that and went inside the room to meet my therapist.

* * *

Tenzin's POV

I had looked over Korra's file a few days before our first meeting. My mother had been her caretaker and she filled me in on the abuse that had gone on at home. I questioned why she remained silent and she explained that Noatak had threatened to kill Korra if she took a single step out of line. At first my mother didn't think he was capable of anything so serious, until he broke the girl's arm. After that she knew exactly how far he was willing to go.

The file showed the medical history she had, and her admittance at the hospital a month ago. It also semi explained how Noatak had kidnapped Korra as a child and posed as her father for seventeen years. Her biological parents, Tonraq and Senna, had requested my expertise to help their daughter deal with all the traumatic events she had suffered. She walked into my office and I raised a brow when I saw a male, around her age come in as well.

"You will have to leave us alone," I informed him. The girl tensed and held tightly onto his arm. "Everything will be alright; you can wait for her outside."

"I'll be right outside," he whispered gently prying her hand off his arm before giving her a kiss on the temple.

"Take a seat," I instructed going back to my chair. "Is that your boyfriend?"

The girl nodded once and I sighed. Unfortunately I had had many patients like her before, who refused to speak. For this job, you had to have a thick skin, be able to sometimes push them a little too much until they snapped. Usually that's when they would speak.

"I read your file," I informed her. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

She shook her head.

"Are you afraid?" I asked.

Korra clenched her jaw and furrowed her brow before shaking her head. I leaned forward. "It's okay to be scared, you know."

"I'm not afraid," she replied through her clenched teeth.

"Korra, you've been through a lot. It's a natural effect to be scared. To fear something; to fear all of this that happened, happening again. You're afraid of Noatak, aren't you?" She didn't reply. "Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" the teen snapped before getting up and subsequently leaving. I sighed. Korra was going to be a bit difficult in the upcoming weeks.


	33. Chapter 33

Thank BG-13 who wrote more than half this chapter

* * *

Katara's POV

Senna called me shortly after Korra and her arrived home. Tenzin had…pushed her, you can say. I had a word with him, and explained that he would have to be more patient with Korra. She could be a bit difficult at times but I knew she would be able to overcome all of this. I knocked on the door of her room before coming inside. She was on her side, eyes closed. I smiled and sat on the bed next to her.

"You may be able to fool your parents with that," I began. "But not me." The teenager sighed and opened her eyes before sitting up. She pretended to fix the sling, her gaze not meeting mine. I placed a hand on her thigh. "Your mother called. Are you alright?"

"I will be as soon as those stupid therapy sessions are canceled," Korra muttered.

I sighed heavily. "It's for your own good."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I don't need to talk about what happened," she snapped. "I want to forget about it all, start all over. Why doesn't anybody understand that?"

"We do understand," I countered. "But you can't start all over again without letting go of your past. You need to let it all out."

"I'm not going to cry," she responded. "Crying is for the weak. I'm not weak."

"No, it's not," I countered. "It's a sign we're alive. When you're born, you cry to show us you have life in you. It's not a sign of weakness."

The girl took in my words before looking away. "I don't want to go back," she whispered.

I moved closer to her and placed a hand on her face. "You need to try," I insisted. "Do it for your parents, for your friends, for me, but most importantly, for you."

She sighed heavily and slowly nodded. "I'll go, but I'm not promising anything."

I smiled. "There was something my husband used to say when someone was feeling upset."

"What was that?" Korra asked curiously.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

* * *

Korra's POV

It was Thursday and I knew what that meant: seeing the therapist for 6th period instead of going to football practice. To be honest, I was still a little frustrated about having the sling and not being able to play, though my Mom and Dad started giving me physical therapy at home. My dad would give me a football (I know) and make me hold it while he straightened my arm. It still hurt to move my arm around due to the injury to my collarbone but it wasn't too bad.

Mako wouldn't be able to go with me today since he had to work. I told my parents I didn't want to go but they wouldn't have it. I was a little surprised though when my Mom told me I could take Naga with me for today. I hugged my dog tightly with my arm and laughed when she licked my face.

I went inside Tenzin's office and he raised a brow at my pet but didn't say a word. I sat down and planned to do what I did twice a week: nothing.

"How are you today, Korra?" he asked. I shrugged. He sighed before looking at the ball of fur sitting patiently next to me. "May I see your dog?"

I nodded and let go of the leash. Tenzin called Naga and my dog happily trotted over to the older man, wagging her tail as he scratched behind the ears. That was her weakness and she immediately let out a sound of approval. I rolled my eyes. That dog could be a pushover sometimes.

Tenzin suddenly frowned and looked up to me. "She was a couple of scars," he noted. "How did she get them?"

I looked over at Naga, whose gaze was now fixed on me. Her big brown eyes met my blue and somehow I got the feeling she was asking me to talk to him. It was almost like she was telling me it would be alright. I inwardly sighed. Now I knew I was losing it.

"It was soon after I took her in. My dad-I mean, Noatak, was beating me," I began quietly, not shifting my gaze off Naga. Her eyes urged me to continue. "She was only trying to defend me. He didn't like that. So he turned his attention to her. She was whimpering and I-" I had to stop. I remembered that day so clearly. She was whimpering and whining and I had tried to stop him. But he had simply pushed me aside and continued his assault on my friend.

"She was hurt really bad..." I continued after a moment. "If Katara hadn't driven us to the vet..."

He nodded. "Did he beat you often?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "I never understood why," I answered my voice cracking as I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "I always thought that he hated me because my mother had left. But it was all a lie. He didn't love me because I was the reminder of what could never be. I was the daughter of the woman he loved and the man he hated. I hated myself for so many years…and I wondered what I could've done differently to make her stay or to make him accept me. Eventually though, I started hoping he'd beat me to death…I didn't want to live to suffer another day."

I wasn't sure when Tenzin had moved but before I knew it he was sitting next to me, a gentle hand on my shoulder. I continued to sob and Naga licked my hand, her brown eyes soft as if she understood what was happening and she was proud that I'd opened up. I beant down and picked her up, hugging her to my chest.

"It wasn't your fault," the therapist reassured. "It was him, and only him. You did absolutely nothing wrong."


	34. Chapter 34

Thank BG-13 who wrote most of this :)

* * *

Asami's POV

I was way over my head with all this. I mean really, I didn't think this much paperwork existed! But I guess that's what came with a company as big as my father's... Mine now, I guess. At least in two more weeks it would be. My father had taught me everything there was to know about the company and I'd helped come up with a lot of the newer ideas. And I had plenty more.

But even that wouldn't be enough to lift my father's business out of the gutter, I wasn't that optimistic. But I would keep this empire afloat.

My thoughts were interrupted when the intercom buzzed. "Ms. Sato, you have a visitor."

I sighed. "Send them up." I was expecting some stuffy CEOs and lawyers to be coming by today to square away some last minute details. Sounds fun, right?

I didn't look up when I heard the door open, still trying to read through some of the documents. So I was a little surprised when the voice I heard was not that of a stuffy businessman. "We'll don't you look all professional, 'Sami."

I looked up and smiled. Korra was standing in the doorway, her head peeking out from behind the door. "By all means come on in," I replied, waving her in and leaning back in my chair. I could use a distraction.

She stepped into the office and my eyes went straight to her arm, still wrapped up and hanging in a sling. She must have noticed me staring because as she sat down in the chair on the other side of my desk she said, "Mom wants to make sure I don't hurt my collarbone, let it fully heal." I noticed how she smiled when she said 'mom' and I couldn't help but feel happy for her. She finally had the family she always yearned for.

Then something shifted in her gaze and she leaned forward, her eyes meeting mine. "Look, I uh...I'm sorry about your dad."

I sighed. I'd been expecting this. I shook my head. "Nothing we can do about it. He's in jail where he belongs and-"

"Asami." I stopped mid sentence and saw her still staring at me, her sapphire eyes empathic. "You've always been there for me, through thick and thin. Now it's my turn to tell you what you've told me numerous times." She paused. "You don't have to act like this doesn't bother you. You don't have to act, not for me."

The room was silent for the longest time. This was new, this sudden role reversal. Korra stood and dragged her chair around the desk and sat down in front of me. "I know that you want to hate him. I know that you want to just forget about him. And I also know that, despite what he did, you still love him."

I couldn't help but stare at my best friend. She saw my expression and rolled her eyes. "I've been spending way too much time in therapy with Katara's son. I think he's starting to rub off on me."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was a weak laugh because despite everything, all the bullsh*t that had been going on, Korra was right. I still loved my dad. I felt a tear escape before more followed suit. Next thing I knew Korra's arms were wrapped around my neck and I was crying on her shoulder.

I only allowed that for a moment before I pulled away and wiped my face clean of any tears. I ha a meeting in a few minutes, couldn't look like I'd been crying.

I felt a change of subject was in order. "So how are you settling in with your parents?" I asked.

I saw her smile return. "Just fine. I like it there. I feel safe. Loved. It's so...different." That simple admittance made my heart ache for my friend and surrogate sister.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around to check on you," I said, placing my hand on hers.

She shrugged but didn't pull her hand away. "You've been busy. And it's not like you need to guard me every second of every day anymore. Now I have Mom, Dad, Mako and Katara to take care of me."

I smiled before the intercom buzzed again. I sighed and looked over to Korra. "I'm sorry, but I have a meeting to go to."

My best friend chuckled and rose from her seat. "You sound excited," she teased walking towards the door. She stopped and turned to look at me before going out. "Visit me some time?" she added.

I nodded. "I'll visit you soon."

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra seemed a lot happier than usual tonight. We were in her room, laying on the bed. She had taken off the sling, but made sure not to move her arm too briskly. Her parents allowed me to sleep over once a week, with the door open of course. I had an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to me. She draped her injured arm over my chest and closed her eyes, smiling.

"Why are you so happy today?" I teased, rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"Can't I be happy?" she asked raising a brow.

I chuckled and gave her a quick chaste kiss. "Of course, but I can't help but wonder."

She sighed. "I saw Asami today," my girlfriend finally said. "I missed her."

"I'm glad you had a chance to see her," I replied massaging her arm. "How is she?"

"She misses her dad, but I think she'll be ok."

I nodded absently and she snuggled closer, placing her head on my chest. I stifled a laugh as I continued to rub her arm. Before long she was fast asleep. Her mother and father came in to check up on the both of us. Senna gently picked up her arm while examining Korra's collarbone. She stirred but didn't awaken when her parents gave her a good night kiss.

"How's her collarbone?" I asked quietly.

"It's healing properly, almost fully healed actually," she replied. "She's going to be fine."

"It's late, you should sleep," her husband added before leaving, opening the door wider.

I chuckled at that before turning to look at my girlfriend. "Good night, Korra," I whispered planting a kiss on her forehead.


	35. Chapter 35

Thank BG-13! :)

* * *

Korra's POV

If I was being honest with myself I was nervous. I hadn't seen Hiroshi for months, and I didn't remember much about the day Noatak had nearly beaten me to death. Mako had told me that Asami had found out that he knew about the abuse, and had a hand in kidnapping me when I was a baby. But as much as I was nervous, I wanted to surprise my best friend. She had done so much for me, and I wanted to make it up to her.

"What do you want?" Hiroshi growled. He hadn't received a single visitor since he had been thrown into jail. His daughter refused to see him, and when he entered the visiting area, I knew he had hoped it was her.

"Hello, Mr. Sato," I greeted ignoring his glare. "I came to talk to you."

"What can you and I possibly talk about, child?"

"Your daughter."

He stiffened at that and I leaned forward. "Look, I know you hate me, and quite frankly I'm not all that fond of you either, but Asami's birthday is coming up and I want to get her something that has meaning, something she would like."

"Aren't you her best friend?" he asked bitterly.

"I am," I agreed. "But what do you give someone who has everything?" He shrugged and looked away. "My Mom talked to Lin, she's going to let you spend two hours with her that day."

His head snapped towards me and his expression softened. "Why?" Hiroshi asked. "Why would you do this?"

"I'm not doing it for you," I clarified. "I'm doing it for her, for everything she's done for me."

The older man sighed and nodded. "Her mother carried a locket around her neck," he began softly. I could tell he was fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "The man who came inside to rob us, he tore it off her neck, broke it. I never fixed it."

He looked at me and I nodded, understanding where he was going with this. "Where can I find it?"

"There's a box, under my bed, you'll find it there. One side has a picture of the three of us. The other is empty," the man informed me. "Perhaps you should add a picture of you and her on the other side."

I smiled at him and placed a hand over his. "You would be proud of her," I said. "She's keeping the company running and doing well in school, with almost perfect marks I might add."

He nodded again but remained silent. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. I got up from my seat, figuring this conversation was over. I made it to the door when his voice stopped me. I turned around to see him simply staring at me.

"Thank you."

* * *

Asami's POV

It was my birthday today. Korra had stayed up and sent me a midnight 'happy birthday' text. I chuckled at that and thanked her for remembering. She told me to meet her at a restaurant in the city at 3 o'clock. I frowned, because I knew she hated that place, it was a bit fancy for her liking. She told me, she had saved a private booth for the both of us.

When it came close to three I dressed up and headed over, parking the car and going inside. The waiter took me to the back and I stopped in my tracks when I saw a very familiar person that was not my best friend.

"Dad?" I asked.

He smiled and stood up, gesturing the waiter away. I made a move to leave but he caught my arm and shook his head. "Please, don't go."

I looked away. Korra knew I didn't want to see my father. She knew I hadn't even gone to visit him since he had been in jail. But she also knew I missed him, and I couldn't help but let a small smile appear. She had done all of this for me.

"It was Korra, wasn't it?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "I was wrong about her," my father replied. "She's a great friend. I'm grateful to her because of that."

I nodded and he led me back to the table. He informed me that he had two hours with me, but I didn't let it bother me, he was here with me for that time, and I couldn't help being happy for it. The man that sat in front of me was the man I had loved as a child, not the monster Noatak had made him into. He asked me out for a dance and I laughed as he told me how much I used to dance with him.

Too soon the time was up and a guard appeared handcuffs ready. My expression saddened and my father lifted up my chin so I could look at him before planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "I'm very proud of you," he said.

I hugged him and he hugged me back. I blinked away the tears as I appreciated the embrace. "I love you Dad," I whispered before the guard took him. My phone vibrated and I checked to see who it was.

'_One more gift left. Meet me at your house'-Korra _

I chuckled and left the restaurant, hopping into my car and driving home. When I got there, I found a note at the door that read backyard. I frowned but shrugged, following the directions my younger friend had left. When I got to the back I smiled when I saw her lying down looking up at the sky which was already darkening, a few stars already making an appearance. I went over to her and lay besides her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Korra whispered. "But I was afraid that-"

"I wouldn't go," I finished for her. "I know. Thank you."

She smiled before pulling something out of her pocket, sitting up. I sat up with her and she handed over a small box.

"Your Dad told me about it, and I thought I'd give it to you. I mean I didn't know what to get someone who has everything," my best friend said.

I opened the box and gasped. It was my mother's locket. I hadn't seen it since she died, and I always wondered what had happened to it. I opened it and on the left side there was a picture of my mother, father and me when I was eight. On the right there was one of Korra and I from not too long ago. I looked up at her as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Thank you again," I whispered as I pulled her into an embrace. "For everything." She hugged me back tightly and I smiled.

"Happy Birthday Asami," was all Korra said.


	36. Chapter 36

Korra's POV

A year passed fairly quickly. We didn't get to the finals the year I was injured but the year after we won first place in at least three different leagues, breaking records for RCHS. Mako and I were awarded MVP awards and I received a lot of media attention due to me being the first female to be in a football team, not to mention the first to lead the team to an undefeated record in over thirty years.

Mako, Asami and I graduated right on time. My parents threw this big graduation party for all of us at our place. I didn't really have a lot of friends but I did invite the whole football team and stuff. Asami just took her boyfriend, Iroh, and Mako brought over Toza and Bolin, who would hopefully be graduating the year after.

One thing I remember clearly as if it was yesterday, was the day that my parents threw me a birthday party. My boyfriend had taken me out all day and when we arrived home, he placed his hands on my face, covering my eyes. I raised a brow at this and he chuckled.

"It's a surprise," he said.

I sighed and let him guide me inside. When he opened the door he pulled his hands away and my mouth slightly dropped. The entire place was decorated with balloons, and all sorts of decoration.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone yelled.

* * *

Senna's POV

I could tell my little was surprised by the look she had on her face. Mako had known about the surprise birthday party my husband and I had wanted to throw her, so he helped by keeping her away most of the day. She walked in to find all her friends and family gathered around to say Happy Birthday to her. She looked over to me and gave me a confused look. I frowned, knowing what she was thinking. Asami had explained this to me before.

"Today isn't my birthday," Korra said slowly. "It's September 24."

My husband and I shook our heads after sharing a look. It made sense that Noatak would change her birthday to make it harder to locate her, though he did keep her name. "No, your birthday is today," I told her gently. "You were born on Christmas Eve."

Our baby girl gave me a confused look before slowly nodding. I knew it would be a hard change for her, but I had waited nearly eighteen years to celebrate her birthday.

"Come here, kiddo," my husband called wrapping an arm around her. "See those boxes. Those are all our gifts."  
Her mouth dropped before looking at the both of us. "Those are a lot of gifts."

My expression slightly saddened. "It's a gift for every year," I whispered.

Korra smiled and went over to hug me. She took a box and sat on the floor before opening it. It was a baby toy, a train that lit up and played a lullaby. I saw her smile broaden at this before taking another, and then another. Her face lit up every time she opened a gift. I noticed that everyone, me included was just completely focused on her. It was as if she was a child opening their Christmas gift.

Finally she opened the last one and I saw her father smile at that. I chuckled. We had both picked out the gift as usual, but it had been his idea this time. He had a jersey designed from the team he used to play for, putting their number on the back and our daughter's name. Korra's face lit up when she took the jersey out of the box.

"Mom! Dad! This is awesome!" she cried looking over at us. We smiled and she got up, running over to us and hugging us. Tonraq and I held her close to us. "I've never had a birthday party before," our daughter added. "I mean Katara, Asami and Mako would take me out, and I appreciate it. But this is great!"

I placed a hand against her cheek. "I'm glad you liked it."

She smiled and called Asami and Mako over to her. "You think you guys can help me put all this in my room?" she asked putting the jersey on.

Tonraq stopped her on the way to her room, looking how the jersey looked at her. "Maybe one day you'll play for this team," he told her with a smile. "Using your old man's number."

Korra blinked before smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I hope so."

For the rest of the evening, we all had dinner, and my daughter got a chance to cut her cake. Asami and Mako both pushed her head onto the cake, which surprisingly she enjoyed. My husband and I also spread some frosting on her face after, making her life. Around ten, everyone started to leave. Mako, Bolin and Toza were going back to their home to have a small celebration of their own while Asami and Katara agreed to stay with us.

My daughter disappeared not long after and I went around the house, frantically looking for her. I checked her room lastly, and smiled at the sight that greeted me. My little girl was on the bed sound asleep, all the toys around her, including the football plush and Mako's teddy bear.

Tonraq, Katara and Asami came inside as I covered her up and smiled as well. I caressed her cheek and the two women left my husband alone with our daughter. Tonraq planted soft kiss on her forehead and I kissed her cheek.

"Mom, Dad," she muttered opening her eyes. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

"Shh," my husband soothed. "Go to sleep."

"I left my gift at Mako's place. I need to go get it."

I gently pushed her back down and caressed her cheek as I covered her with a blanket again. "The greatest gift of all is having you back, safe at home, where you belong." My daughter smiled and snuggled closer to me, instantaneously falling asleep again.

"Happy Birthday," we whispered.

A/N: Yup two back to back birthdays


	37. Chapter 37

Tonraq's POV

I was in the kitchen making myself a sandwich when my little girl walked into the kitchen, sleepily rubbing her eyes. It was Saturday morning and she had slept in, a little more than usual I might add. My wife had gone out to do some grocery shopping so it was just me in and her. I raised a brow when I noticed she was wearing one of her boyfriend's shirts which reached her thigh. She had tights under but I still wasn't too happy about her walking around like that over at his house, though Toza reassured me he kept an eye on the both of them.

"Morning," I greeted giving her a kiss on her head.

Korra laughed and went on her toes to kiss my cheek. "Morning Dad," she replied. "Care to share?" she added looking at the sandwich.

I gave her a nod and cut the sandwich in half when I took a seat on the table, handing her the plate. She washed her hands and served two glasses of orange juice before finally sitting down. We ate in silence for a bit before I spoke.

"So, um, how's Mako?" I asked.

"He's good," my little girl replied. "He's at work."

"Oh cool."

"Hey, Dad," she began slowly. "What do you think about marriage?"

I started to cough, and she started to pat my back telling me to slow down. "I ate too fast," I said. My daughter laughed at that, shaking her head. "I think it's, uh, very valuable. Maybe when you're older, _**much**_ older, you can think about getting married."

"Dad, you married mom when she was twenty."

"Times were different," I replied. "You're eighteen."

"And a half," she reminded me.

"Yeah, but, I mean you don't want to _**have**_ to get married because you weren't…careful."

"What?" she asked confusion spread across her face.

"You know," I continued. "There's things you have to think about if you're going to be…having sexual-"

Korra jumped off her seat and shook her furiously at me, as her cheeks turned red. I got up and rubbed the back of my neck. This was going to be awkward.

"Dad, please don't have the 'talk' with me," she begged with a groan.

"It's as embarrassing for you as it is for me," I replied trying to hide the discomfort.

"I highly doubt that," my little girl replied leaning against the counter. "And don't bother; Katara beat you to it like ten years ago."

"You didn't have a boyfriend, ten years ago," I countered.

Her cheeks turned even redder at this and she hid her face with the palms of her hands before rubbing her temples. "I'm sure things work…the same way."

"Ok, so, um, you guys are taking precautions, right?" I asked, hoping they were not doing anything to begin with.

"Dad, look, just don't worry about that."

"Well I need to know it-"

"Oh my god," she said exasperated. "Dad, I'm a virgin!"

I cringed at that and waved my hand dismissively at her. My daughter wasted no time in leaving the kitchen. "Glad we covered that," I called after her.

"Me too," Korra muttered.

* * *

Korra's POV

I would be spending the night at Mako's place since my parents and Asami would be heading out on a business trip. My best friend had made a couple of deals with my dad, and he was helping her get back on her feet after Hiroshi practically ruined his own company along with Noatak. We were at the park, relaxing under the tree we had gone to on our very first date when it started to rain. My boyfriend cursed under his breath. Since the day had been so nice, we had decided to not take the car.

When we reached his place, we were both soaked completely. I stood in his room, my clothes dripping onto the carpet as my teeth chattered from how cold I was. He took off his clothes until he was left in boxers before walking over to me and discarding me of my own clothing. I blushed a furious red at this, but he didn't seem to notice as he carried me over to his bed, pulling me close to him as he placed a blanket over the both of us. I wasted no time in snuggling my face onto his chest as I continued to tremble.

"My Dad would kill you if he walked in on us," I said after a while. I could feel the rumbling of my boyfriend's chest as he chuckled.

"Well then, good thing, he's not here."

"What would be your defense?"

"Survival one-o-one," he replied with a smirk as I looked up to see him. "Sharing body heat warms you up faster."

I could feel myself blush again as his lips made contact with mine. I mimicked his action and he flipped himself over so that he was above me.

"You know, my dad just gave me the talk today," I murmured as he kissed my neck. I felt him smile against my skin.

"Toza has been nagging me about it to," he replied caressing my cheek. "But we both know what we want. Did you ask him about us getting married soon?"

"Well, sort of," I replied. "We got distracted with that other subject."

He chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't tell him."

I frowned at that, crossing my arms. "I was going to but then he started talking about how we shouldn't rush into things."

"You think we're rushing into that?" he asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, I don't," I replied. "I want you and you want me. That's all that matters."

"I don't only mean marriage," Mako replied softly. "I mean this," he added looking at our present situation.

I had never been with a guy before. I mean, Mako was my first and probably only boyfriend. Tarrlok had tried to…force me into that many times, and for a while I was disgusted by it. But now feeling his warmth against my body…I think I reconsidered.

"No," I told him gently, capturing his lips once again. "I don't."

He grinned and his hands reached to take off the little clothing I had left. I knew it would be a new experience for the both of us, but none of it mattered. We loved each other, and that was that.

* * *

A/N: yup that's the charlie/bella scene...i think its hillarious XD


	38. Chapter 38

Korra's POV

Have you ever known someone who, when they get sick they just have to open their mouth and it just comes out. Yeah, I wasn't one of those. When I got sick every muscle in my body tensed and it felt like I was throwing up my entire stomach. Like right now. I had been sick all morning, emptying myself until there was nothing left and even then my body would go rigid and I'd dry heave.

I could feel the sweat drenching my back and making the hair stick to my skin as I leaned over the toilet. I hadn't felt this bad since the last time I'd had the flu. When I felt like I wouldn't puke anymore I let myself lay in the floor, the smooth, cold tile feeling good against my burning forehead. I let out of sigh of relief at the feeling.

"Korra?" I heard my mom call.

"In the bathroom," I managed to reply before letting out a groan at the soreness of my body.

Not long after my mom walked inside and I could see the panic on her face when she saw me on the floor. She knelt down next to me and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Honey, are you alright?"

I shook my head. I was feeling like crap to be honest, but I wasn't about to say that. "I've been throwing up all morning," I groaned.

"Let's get you back in bed," she said, helping me up. I had only taken a few steps when I turned around and rushed over to the toilet again, the sick feeling returning.

My mom removed the hair from my face though nothing came out. We stayed there for a while before she helped me up again and lay me on the bed. She went to get her medical bag before examining me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not good," I replied. After she did a quick check up she frowned. "What is it?"

"There's nothing wrong with you," she said. "You don't have a fever, you're perfectly fine."

"Then why do I feel like this," I moaned into the pillow.

She sat on the bed next to me, rubbing circles on my back which felt soothing and relaxing. After a moment she stopped and I turned onto my back to look at her. She looked at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you late?"

"I don't have work until-"

"No, Korra, are you late?"

I thought about it, counting back and…oh-oh. Oh no, no, no. That couldn't be it, right? I mean we had only- it had been that one time for crying out loud! I recounted and I felt a little dizzy. I shook my head. I couldn't.

"You're late, aren't you?" she asked again.

I swallowed the lump on my throat and nodded. "I need a moment," I said as I went back to the bathroom. I closed the door and thought about my present situation.

I felt dizzy, nauseous. The room was spinning and I felt my back meet the wall. It wasn't possible... Apparently it was. I ran my hands through my hair before catching a glimpse if myself in the full length mirror that sat in the corner.

I looked pale, white as a ghost and terrified. And for good reason. I couldn't...shouldn't be anywhere this situation but obviously there was no avoiding it. I felt like I was suffocating, trying to breath with little success as I slid down the wall till I was seated on the floor.

I placed a hand over my stomach and clenched the material of my shirt between my fingers. I was terrified. Noatak was still roaming the streets. If he got his hands on me...there would be no stopping him from killing me...and/or the baby.

"Korra?" my mom called again, knocking on the door.

"Come in," I managed to choke out.

She came inside and sat next to me, pulling me close to her and I held tightly onto her. I didn't know what to do and I was so scared. She rubbed my back again and I relaxed slightly. She pulled me back and smiled.

"You're going to be a mom, sweetie," she said with a smile. I was sort of surprised by the slight smile on her face. I hadn't expected her to be so...okay with this. "A mom, and I know you'll be great."

I managed to give her a smile and she pulled me into another embrace. I was scared, I really was. But part of me was happy for the growing life inside me. But part of me worried. But I knew one thing for sure; I knew I had to protect him or her no matter the cost.

* * *

Senna's POV

My daughter was going to be a mom. My baby was soon going to have a baby of her own. I had to admit I was a bit surprised by this, but nonetheless happy. I was going to be grandmother. The title made me feel a bit old but I just couldn't wait till the little bundle was born, it had been a long time since I had been around children, and part of me longed for holding a baby, like I once did Korra, though she was taken from me. This brought to mind the next thought: Noatak.

I knew he wouldn't stop in his mission of tormenting my daughter. I knew I had to protect her. Tonraq and I had to protect her. Korra had her head on my lap as I leaned against the bed frame, a blanket over her. She was clutching her football pillow and bear tightly in her grasp. Gently I ran my hand though her hair, thinking about the future that awaited us.

Tonraq would be…upset, you can say. But I knew he would be as excited for the baby as I was and I also knew he would think about how we had to keep her safe from that monster's grasp. I watched as she slept a calm and innocent expression across her face. She was so young to have a child of her own, but I knew she would be great. I sighed and leaned against the wooden board, this was certainly an interesting turn of events.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank BG-13! You're AWESOME! :)

* * *

Asami's POV

Korra was acting off. That was the only way to put it. She had called me earlier and asked if she could come over. Of course I'd told her she could but even over the phone there was something in her voice that made me think something was wrong. Now she sat in my living room, her leg bouncing uncontrollably and her gaze not meeting mine. Now I was really worried.

"Korra, what's wrong?" I asked after some small talk. You could only talk about the weather and business for so long before things got silent.

She finally looked over at me and managed a nonchalant smile. "Why would you think something's wrong?" I raised my brow at her and she sighed. I didn't even have to remind her how well I knew her. She could see in my expression that she couldn't hide anything from me. "I'm freaking out, Asami," she finally said. "It's been two years! Two years and still no word on Noatak's arrest!"

"Korra, he can't hurt you. He's long gone, hopefully by some miracle, dead," I replied. She still looked terrified. "You know your parents aren't going to let him near you again. And neither will Mako, Katara or I."

"He got me once, Asami! He took me from them once! What will stop him from doing it again?" I hadn't seen Korra this panicked in years. Truth be told, I was a little surprised. Korra had seemed perfectly content the last two years. She never mentioned Noatak or even showed any concern for the subject. So why all of a sudden was she freaking out?

"Korra, what's going on?"

She sighed and rubbed her face in her hands. "I'm terrified of the thought of him coming back. Cuz if he does, and he gets a hold of me, it's not just my life that's on the line." I furrowed my brow in confusion. Korra moved one hand to clutch the fabric of her shirt at her stomach. "It's not just my life that he could take."

My eyes widened as I finally understood. She looked up and over at me and I saw tears in the corners of her eyes. "I so terrified, Asami. And I have no clue what to do." The tears were falling freely and I moved over to sit next to her, pulling her into and embrace as she buried her head into my neck. I patted her hair and let her sob, her hot tears soaking the collar of my shirt and jacket.

"Everything is going to be ok," I soothed. "No one's going to let that monster get anywhere near you. I promise Korra." I heard a hiccup from her and I let out a small chuckle at this, rubbing my hand soothingly up and down her arm. She kept her head on my shoulder but the crying stopped. I knew she was scared, not for her life, but for the life she was carrying.

"So, how did you…?"

"Morning sickness," my best friend replied, making a face. "Not cool."

I chuckled again. "Have you told Mako?" I felt her shake her head. "Are you planning to?"

"I don't know how," she whispered. "We're both so young. I don't know how he'll react to the news. I mean, I'm still trying to process it myself."

"You have to tell him," I told her gently. "I'm sure he'll be happy. I mean, it's a baby we're talking about here, yours and his baby. Why wouldn't he be happy?"

"Because it's so unexpected!" she practically yelled. "And then there's Noatak. We were so irresponsible! I knew he was out there and I still…I'm putting both of their lives in danger," she finished, the last part barely above a whisper. I could tell the thought of losing any of us, including the newly forming life, was something she'd blame herself for and the mere thought could break her. I had to put her mind at ease.

"Korra," I said firmly. "You and the baby are going to be fine. Just make sure Mako knows." Her head turned so she could look me in the eye. "I can already picture him. He's going to be as happy as can be. Like I am."

The brunette sat up and raised a brow at me. "You're happy about this?"

"Well, I do think you're a bit young," I began carefully. "But why wouldn't I be? I mean my best friend is having a baby! And I know you'll be a great mom."

I saw Korra's face light up at this, some of her anxiety leaving her as she placed a hand over stomach again. The gesture itself was tender and careful and I knew I was right. "I think you'll be a great aunt too," she said with a smile. My eyes widened slightly at this and I felt my mouth drop slightly. Korra laughed at me and nodded her head, confirming it.

Slowly, I placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. She still wasn't showing but I knew it wouldn't be long. And the thought of having a niece or nephew made me feel all warm inside, making me smile.

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra had been acting….different all day. She asked me to go out with her and we went to the movies, but she didn't seem focused on it at all. I frowned at that but said nothing. As the night continued she seemed to be more off, wringing her hands together nervously and hardly paying attention to anything I said. When we got to my house and finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong," I asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Nothing," she answered quickly.

I raised a brow at that before kneeling down in front of her and placing my hand over hers, looking directly into her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Mako," she began lowly. "I'm pregnant."

For a second everything stopped. Korra looked at me, anxiety spread across her face as she waited for me to say something. I wanted to, I really did, but I didn't know what to say. I mean, this was a bit unexpected. But after a moment, I found myself smiling at the revelation. Korra was pregnant. She was having a baby! My baby!

I felt my smile widen at this. I picked her up and spun her around before putting down and giving her a soft kiss. She blinked at this. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"What is there to say?" I asked with a giant grin. "We're having a baby."

"You're not mad?"

I frowned. "Why would I be mad?" I asked, as if the question was ridiculous. "He's ours."

Slowly a smile appeared on her face and she relaxed. I gave her another quick kiss before bending down so that I was at level with her stomach, planting a slow and soft kiss there too. I got up and pulled her towards me as we fell onto the bed. She giggled before rolling off me so that she was laying by my side. I placed a hand over her stomach, knowing there was nothing there yet, but I could almost feel my daughter or son there.


	40. Chapter 40

Tonraq's POV

My wife had told me that Mako and our daughter wanted to speak to me about something. I had raised a brow at that asking what it was but she wouldn't tell me anything. She had made dinner and now we were sitting in the living room. My little girl kept wringing her hands together nervously while Mako kept an arm wrapped around her. I looked over at my wife and I could see behind her casual appearance that she was nervous. Something was up.

"Alright," I said. "What is it? What's going on?"

Korra bit her lip and her boyfriend gave her a reassuring nod. "Dad, you remember, what we-uh, had talked about? You know about, um, well, you know?"

"About what?"

"Well, uh-"

"Marriage," Mako said for her. "Korra and I want to get married."

My hands fisted reflexively. Why did they al of a sudden want to get married? I looked over to wife once again, but she seemed fairly interested on the floor. Something was definitely up.

"What's the rush?" I asked. "You two are still young. Enjoy your time together."

"Tonraq, sir, you see-" the teen began but Korra placed a hand over his and he stopped.

"Dad, there's something you have to know." I could swear my heart dropped. I hope it wasn't…No, she couldn't…right? "I'm pregnant."

Everyone and everything went silent. I searched for words but I couldn't say anything. My little girl…she was…she was pregnant. She was going to have a baby.

"When?" I asked when I finally found my voice.

"It was only one time," she said.

"When?" I repeated.

Korra winced at my tone, but Mako held her hand and gave her a nod. She sighed before saying, "The day we had the talk."

I could feel my face turn different shades of red and purple. My daughter bit her lip and lowered her gaze, shame spread across her features and I could see tears threatening to fall. My wife squeezed my hand and my expression softened. My little girl was scared of me, and that I would not tolerate. My job was to protect her, not make me hate me. I sighed.

"You have my blessing," I said.

She looked up and I could see the relief my words had caused. I got up and walked up to her and she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly as I returned the embrace. She pulled away and I placed a hand on her stomach, already wondering how my grandchild would look like; if they would have their mother's eyes or their father's. Secretly I hoped he looked like my daughter.

"Thanks Dad," she whispered.

I smiled before looking over at Mako, who looked a bit nervous at me being so close, probably thinking I would strangle him, and to be honest at some point I did want to, but he loved my daughter and I knew he would make her happy.

"You better take care of my little girl," I told him sternly.

"Yes sir," he replied with a nod.

Senna went over to me and gave me a hug, rubbing my back, silently telling me how happy she was that I had taken the news…lightly you can say. I was upset. Very upset. Korra was still a little girl to me, but she would always be my little girl. She was eighteen and a half, as she would say, and I knew she one day had to get a family of her own. I sighed again but smiled this time. I was going to be a grandfather. I would soon hold my grandson or granddaughter in my arms, and I was happy.

* * *

Mako's POV

After telling Tonraq about Korra and I getting married and having a baby, we retreated to her room. The conversation had exhausted her and she was curled up next to me, but awake. I had an arm wrapped around her waist, giving her soft kisses now and then, enjoying each other's company. She let out a sigh and I looked down to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

My girlfriend shook her head and snuggled closer to me. "Nothing."

"Korra, what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about…Noatak," she replied, the last word barely above a whisper.

I frowned, holding her closer to me as she fisted my shirt in between her fingers. "What if he comes back? What if he does something? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you or our baby."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, or the baby," I told her gently. "We're all going to be fine. Don't stress yourself over that. He's not coming back."

"No, you don't understand Mako!" she snapped, sitting up while running her fingers through her hair. "It's not just my life anymore. It's not just me he can hurt! It's our baby we're talking about here!"

"I know," I replied sitting up as well. "But we haven't heard anything from him for two years. He's long gone Korra, he isn't going to hurt you or the baby," I added pulling her towards me again.

She complied and placed her head under the crook of my neck, hanging on tightly to my shirt. I rubbed her back and assured her everything was going to be ok.

"I won't let him hurt you, Korra," I told her. "I won't let him."

My girlfriend nodded and lay back down with me. I covered her up with a blanket and she hugged her stomach protectively. Soon enough she was out and I lay awake, running my fingers through her hair as she slept. I placed a hand over hers and rubbed it gently.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," I repeated with a whisper. "I won't let him hurt either of you," I added kissing her temple softly.


	41. Chapter 41

Thank BG-13 :)

* * *

Korra's POV

Mako and I were getting married. My dad had been upset because it was a bit unexpected, and because we were too young but, it was needless to say he was excited to be a grandfather. I had to laugh when he said that. I could already picture him with the baby, teaching them how to make a touchdown, and the rules of the game.

I had decided to make it a small celebration, so the only people I would be inviting were my parents, Katara, Asami and Iroh. Mako kept it simple too, just bringing his uncle, Toza and younger brother, Bolin. My best friend was to be my bridesmaid while his brother his best man. My nana, Katara, had invited Tenzin and his family. His three kids looked like a handful, while their youngest, Rohan, was just so adorable! I couldn't resist and carried him for a bit when I saw him.

The wedding was in the backyard of my house since it was a big open space. My dad and Toza had done a great job setting up everything for the wedding. I was in my room right now, my mom and Asami working on the "finishing touches" while my leg bounced up and down, a sign of nervousness they both knew well. My mother placed a hand over it and smiled.

"Getting cold feet?" she asked.

I shook my head. I wasn't nervous about getting married. I mean, Mako and I had talked about it before, when I was trapped in that hell hole. Back then the idea had been far from realistic, but since my new life started, it had become more and more possible, and now it was finally happening.

"It's not that," I replied. "It's just…I-I'm scared."

She frowned. "Of what."

"Him."

I didn't even say his name for her to know who I was talking about. Noatak. He hadn't been caught yet, and I feared that he would one day show up and finish what he started. To be honest, I had cared less about him, but now it was not only my life that was at stake. It was that of my baby as well. The thought immediately brought my hand over my stomach and my mom's expression softened.

"Don't worry about him," she reassured. "He's gone, and never coming back."

I sighed and nodded, letting her words sink into me. There was a knock on the door and Asami went to go get it, making sure it wasn't Mako. Her and my mom were a bit superstitious when it came to the whole "the groom can't see the bride before the wedding."

"Wow," my dad said when he saw me. I felt myself blush and he chuckled lifting my chin so I would look at him. "You look beautiful."

I smiled at that and told me he'd be waiting for me outside. I nodded and got up, taking in a deep breath. Now I might be getting cold feet.

"Here's something blue," my mother said giving me a blue ring she wore all the time. "Your father gave me that when we were dating, and now I want you to have it."

"Mom," I began giving her a hug. "You shouldn't have."

"Your father and I both agreed to it. It's yours. Now the dress is new, so all we need is-"

"Something old," Asami finished taking off the locket I had fixed for her. "I want you to wear this." I shook my head. "Relax, Korra. I want it back, it's just for the ceremony."

I laughed and gave her a tight hug as well before going outside. My father held out his arm and I took it, letting him lead me outside. I bit my lip and hanged tightly onto him, looking everywhere but up. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I raised my gaze which was met with familiar amber. I felt my heart skip a beat and I found myself walking a little faster to him. My dad chuckled and kissed my temple before getting my hand and handing it over to Mako, who had a warm smile on his face.

* * *

Mako's POV

I just couldn't help but smile when I saw Korra; she just looked so…beautiful. I mean she was beautiful before, but ever since she told me she was pregnant, she looked a different kind of beautiful. It's complicated I know, but I understand myself. She was standing in front of me now, holding my hand and I could see the happiness reflected in those wondrous blue eyes of hers. I could get lost in those eyes.

"If anyone should object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said. I readied myself to bring her close to me when a too familiar voice spoke.

"I object." Our heads snapped in the direction of the voice and I let out a low growl. "I do always cry at weddings," Noatak continued. "But I'm a bit hurt I didn't receive an invitation." I could tell he couldn't care less as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

I stepped in front of Korra, making sure I was between him and her. I could feel her shaking against me. Noatak looked passed me, making sure to make eye contact with her. "So the young lovers are together at last?" It was as if I wasn't there because his eyes never left my soon-to-be wife and I could tell he was enjoying the fear he caused her. "Now surely you can have your happily ever after," he said as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world. I growled again and I could see Tonraq shaking from anger as Senna held him back. "You however forget one thing."

"And that is?" I asked, teeth clenched.

His cold eyes finally locked on mine from across the yard and I stiffened. "That little bitch is still mine. Mark my words, as long as I live she will never have a moment of happiness. Do you hear me? Never."

That must have done it because Tonraq got out of his wife's hold and ran after him as the bastard got away. I made a move to do the same but Korra held tightly onto my arm, digging her nails into my jacket.

"Please, please don't leave," she pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was terrified.

I pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head softly. "I'm not going anywhere, love," I replied. "I'm right here."


	42. Chapter 42

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Asami's POV

Well that was certainly one way to kick off a wedding. I watched as Tonraq came back, a look of utter rage on his face. Senna went over to her husband, and I saw then exchange a few words. Then my attention returned to Korra. Mako was holding her and trying to calm her down. Her crying had ceased but she was shaken up, one arm wrapped around her torso.

It struck me that she wasn't even concerned for her own life. Just the baby's. After a minute I saw Korra pull away from Mako and say something. He slowly nodded and she headed back into the house. I followed.

I found her sitting against the wall in her bathroom, face buried in her arms. Slowly, I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She allowed me to and I rubbed her arm soothingly, silently letting her know she was ok, that everything was going to be ok.

"Korra, talk to me," I whispered.

"What is there to say?" she replied quietly. "I'm an idiot for ever thinking that I could be happy. That I could get away from him."

I shook my head. "No, don't say that," I replied. "This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault."

"Don't you understand?" Korra snapped. "I'm putting my baby's life in danger. All of your lives in danger. I should have died that day and none of this would have happened."

I stared at her wide eyed before clenching my jaw. My best friend wasn't seeing the big picture. I couldn't believe she could still think that way, but something inside me knew why she did. He had nearly broken her, and she never did truly recover.

"Are you regretting all of this?" I asked sharply. "Are you regretting being alive, and having a little life in you? Regretting making Mako the happiest man alive? Regretting the new life with the parents you have?"

She lowered her gaze. This made my blood boil.

"Korra, look at me," I snapped. The tone of my voice made her jump a little but she did as she was told. "You can't go around life thinking that someday he's going to come back. Don't you see? That's what he wants! He wants you to be scared. That's what gives him control over you; the fear you have for him. Don't let him do this to you. Don't let him rule your life."

"But-"

"No, I don't want to hear it."

"Asami, I'm scared. Not for me, but for…the baby inside me. What if I can't protect him or her? What if he takes them away?"

"I know you're worried about the baby," I replied, my tone softer. "I've seen the way you wrap your arm around your stomach. You care more about that baby, than you do about yourself."

My best friend gave me a sharp nod at that. "I do," she whispered. "I don't want anything to happen to him or her. I would never forgive myself."

"Korra, nothing is going to happen. Don't think that way and for crying out loud, enjoy your wedding day," I added, wiping away some of her tears. She laughed a little at that and placed a hand on her stomach again, sighing. "You need to be strong for this baby," I said gently. "Be happy for the second opportunity you have at life and make the best of it. You're getting married and having a baby soon. Who wouldn't be happy about that?"

The brunette gave me another smile and a nod. "I am happy," she said before hugging me. "Thank you, 'Sami."

* * *

Korra's POV

Mako and I moved into our new home right after the wedding dinner. I was still a little shaken from what had happened, but talking with my best friend had helped me out a lot. My parents were a little worried about us being alone in the new house after that, but my husband had assured them, we would be fine. I smiled. Husband. Mako and I were finally married, and would soon have a little family of our own.

After opening the door, he swooped me off my feet and I laughed as he rubbed his nose against mine. I placed a hand against his cheek, his forehead resting on mine as he sat on the bed with me still in his arm. He cradled me like a child, holding me against him, and I felt the same thing I had felt since we had started to date: Safe.

He left the room to bring a jug of water and I took advantage of this to change. I found that my clothes had already been put in the drawers and I quickly picked out my night boxers and one of Mako's white t-shirts. I took off the dress and carefully folded it before taking off my shoes, leaving me barefoot with my pajamas on.

Not long after, Mako came back and placed the jug of water and two glasses next to the night stand. He also changed out of his tux before going under the blankets next to me. I snuggled closer to him and he chuckled, wrapping his warm, strong arms around me. I let out a content sigh at this.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I knew he was still worried because of what had happened.

I nodded. "I'll be fine," I told him, looking up to meet his amber gaze.

He smiled and took my left hand where my wedding ring was, with his left, showing both of the gold bands. I smiled at that and kissed his cheek. I knew he was happy to finally be married.

"Oh, I forgot to show you something," he said getting up from bed, before holding out his hand. I gave him a puzzled expression but took it as he led me to a room, in the back of the house, not too far from ours. "Close your eyes and no peeking."

I frowned but did as I was told, thought the fact that he had asked me not to peek, made the option so tempting. He opened the door and led me inside.

"Alright, you can open them."

I did as I was told and my mouth dropped. The room was a plain white, but in the middle there was a wooden crib. It was our baby's nursery. I looked around the room, looking all the kinds of toys there was, for a baby to play with. Next to the crib there was a dipper changing area, but what really caught my attention was the rocking chair. I smiled and walked over to it, moving it so that it would rock back and forth.

Mako wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could feel myself smiling at this. The nursery was perfect, I mean it needed a little color, but other than that, it was fantastic. I turned to look at him.

"I love it," I said. "I'm sure our baby will love it too."

He chuckled at the "our". I knew he liked, well, loved it when I said that. It was as if he liked the reassurance that all of this was real and that soon he would be able to hold or daughter or son in his arms.

"Me too," he whispered giving my temple a soft kiss.

That night I slept happily, in my husband's arms. My face was snuggled against his chest, our legs tangled, and his arm wrapped around me protectively. Everything seemed to be falling into place, and I was happy. We were happy, and nothing could ever change that.


	43. Chapter 43

Thank BG-13 :)

* * *

Korra's POV

I was in the living room flipping through the channels waiting for Asami to arrive. Mako was doing a late shift at the police station, my dad was away on a business trip and my mom had a night shift at the hospital. As I sat there looking at the T.V. I couldn't help but rub my still flat stomach. I was two months pregnant, but still wasn't showing. It felt weird, like it was as if I could feel the little life inside me and it brought this warm feeling to my chest. I heard a knock on the door and got up, assuming it was my best friend. I was wrong. I was dead wrong. I opened the door and gasped, taking a step back.

"Noa-Noatak?" I croaked.

* * *

Noatak's POV

I had been observing the little bitch for a while now, memorizing everyone's routines. I had lots of time to plan this. At first I had simply planned to kill her, or her pathetic friends, but then I noticed something one day. I was hiding when I saw that boyfriend of hers greet her with a kiss and then bend down to kiss her stomach as well. And that's when I realized it. The little b*tch was pregnant, and I knew what I had to do.

When I made sure no one was around, I knocked on the door and the poor fool answered. I could see the fear in her eyes when she realized it was me. I took a step inside and closed the door behind me. I smirked at how she froze in place, too scared to even try to save her own skin or that of the little bastard inside her.

"Surprised?" I asked as I took a step towards her. She seemed to regain some of her senses and backed away from me. "You didn't think I would make it that easy for you?" I continued. "You didn't think that I would let you live a 'normal life'?"

"What do you want from me?" the brat asked.

"Your life," I said coldly, taking yet another step forward. The girl turned around and made a run for it but I easily caught up to her and twisted her arm behind her back, taking out my pocket knife and holding it against her throat. "I can't believe they were stupid enough to leave you alone. Did they think I had given up? That I didn't plan to get revenge against the thing that ruined my life?"

"Just leave," she stammered. "I won't tell anyone you came. Just leave me alone."

"And why would I do that, hmm?"

"They'll go after you. If you kill me they won't stop until they find you."

I chuckled. "And you think that is going to stop me from killing you? They can hunt me all they want, but I would have won. I would have killed two birds with one stone." The girl paled and I chuckled again. "Did you think you'd be able to hide that from me? I know about that bastard you carry in you." I could see her jaw clench and anger flash in her eyes. I chuckled. "Perhaps I could have sped up the process if I let my brother have his way with you. Perhaps then you would have been strong enough to end yourself and spare me the trouble."

Just then the door opened and I pressed the blade harder against her throat when I saw a familiar figure come in. Her eyes widened at my presence but quickly the fear changed into anger as she saw the situation her friend was in.

"Let her go, Noatak," Hiroshi's daughter growled.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, amusement in my voice as I lowered the blade down to the girl's abdomen. Her eyes flickered to the knife then back to me.

"Asami get out! Please!" the girl begged, struggling against me, but being careful not to push my patience. She knew all too well what I was capable of.

"Senna will be here soon. And Mako. And if they find you here…" She let the sentence trail off.

I momentarily stiffened at the mention of my lover's name. My eyes narrowed at the teen and I took the blade away from stomach, loosening my grip slightly. The girl tried to run over to her friend but as soon as she did I pressed the blade into her lower back, pushing it as deep as it would go and she fell onto the floor, screaming and writhing in pain. I made a move to stomp on the blade, push it further into her torso but I was tackled from the side.

The raven haired girl now had her arms wrapped around my throat from behind, trying to strangle me. I gritted my teeth at this before I managed to ram her against the wall, making her let go. She slid onto the floor disoriented as I brushed myself off before hurrying out the door. The damage I had set out to do had been done; the brat would die, the bastard along with her, and I would have my revenge.

* * *

Asami's POV

My head had hit the wall and I'd let my hold on Noatak vanish. I vaguely heard the sound of a door opening and closing followed shortly by the screeching of tires. I got back up onto my hands and knees and shook my head, trying to clear the fog that had settled there. Korra's whimpering is what made me come back to myself. I quickly crawled over to her before examining the extent of the damage.

The knife was buried to the handle into her back, blood running down to her side, staining her shirt and the carpet a dark red. I almost removed the knife but thought better of it. As much as I knew it must be hurting her, I didn't want her to bleed out faster. My stomach turned as I dig into my pocket for my phone. "It's okay, Korra," I said as calmly as I could, but my voice betrayed me as it shook and trembled.

"Asami..." Her voice was faint and pained and I saw the fixed expression of agony on her tear stained face.

"You're going to be okay. You and the baby are going to be fine," I told her, listening to the phone ring before the operator answered. I quickly explained the situation and asked for medical assistance to get here as quickly as possible before hanging up and calling Senna and doing the same. "You're going to be okay," I repeated but my voice was watery. Her breathing was ragged as more of the crimson seeped out of her.

I made a move to get up and get something to at least help slow down the bleeding but she grabbed my hand, a faint look of panic on her face. "Don't leave me... Please don't leave me," she whimpered. I shook my head and squeezed her hand.

"I'm not going to leave you," I told her. I quickly took stock of the room before grabbing one of the throws on the couch and gently pressing it against the wound and knife, making sure she stayed laying on her side. She let out a hiss and then another whine. I winced when she tightened her grip on my hand to where it almost felt like it would snap but said nothing about it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I kept saying over and over. She smiled a shaky smile at me, it almost looked dreamy in a way.

"Asami...?" she croaked. "Do you..." Ragged breath here. "Do you think I would have been a great mother?"

"We'll find out. Because you're not going anywhere," I replied, my voice firm.

She nodded, closing her eyes and making a slight sound of agreement. Though I could tell she didn't share my optimism. I could hear the ambulances in the distance and then I was somewhat aware of her being yanked from my grasp and put onto a stretcher. It wouldn't be till later in the waiting room of the hospital that I realized I'd been crying.


	44. Chapter 44

Thank BG-13 for the revisions!

* * *

Mako's POV

Senna had called Lin while I was at work and explained the situation, and I left as soon as I could. I quickly walked into the waiting room in the hospital, asking for my wife. Asami was crying and I knelt down in front of her asking if she had any news on Korra and the baby. She shook her head saying that she hadn't been updated since she arrived. I nodded and walked over a nurse but caught Senna coming out of one of the rooms and I rushed over to her.

"How is she?" I asked trying to not sound as nervous as I was. But let's face it, I was beyond anxious.

"I gave her a blood transfusion and she seems to be responding well to it," she informed me, sounding a bit relieved herself. "But her heartbeat is low, and so is the baby's. Korra lost a lot of blood."

"Will the baby make it?"

Senna looked down. "I don't know," she whispered. "My daughter isn't looking very good. And the lack of blood caused a low oxygen supply for the baby. I'm doing everything I can." I nodded, understanding that she was but whatever happened wasnt in her hands. Fate was in charge now.

"Can I see her?"

She nodded. "She's awake, but make sure she doesnt force herself."

I gave her a sharp nod before heading inside the room. I swore my heart stopped at the sight. Korra was on her side, a breathing mask on her face and all sorts of machines around her, measuring her heart beat. I blinked back the tears as I took a seat next to her, moving the hair out of her face.

"Mako," she muttered, her eyes opening half way. Her voice croaked in a broken way and I knew she was thinking about the baby.

"Shh," I soothed. "Don't talk. Don't force yourself."

She reached out and took my hand, squeezing as tightly as she could. I let out a choked sob as I saw her try to stay awake, her breathing becoming ragged from the pain in her back. I kissed her hand tenderly and rubbed my thumb soothingly over the back of it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you; to protect you and our baby." Korra let out a sob as tears rolled down her face, her other hand going to her stomach and clenching the fabric of the gown between her fingers. I shook my head and caressed her cheek with my free hand. "Don't cry. You're going to be fine. Both of you are going to fine."

My wife managed to give me a half-hearted smile before closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep. I caressed her cheek while holding her hand, giving it soft kisses now and then. Senna came inside and checked the wound on her back, before taking a few notes on a clip board. Once that was done, her professional appearance vanished and she started combing her daughter's hair with her fingers and I could see behind her calm demeanor how worried she really was.

"You have to stay strong Korra," she whispered. "You have a baby that depends on you, that needs you. We need you. Asami needs you. Mako needs you too."

She exchanged a glance with me before leaving the room once again, saying she'll be back later to see how Korra was responding to the transfusion. I placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it, though I knew there was no bump there yet.

"I can't lose you," I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I can't lose either of you." I placed her hand against my lips, giving it a soft kiss. "I don't know if you can hear me. But I want you to know that I love you, Korra. Please don't leave me."

After a moment Korra's eyes opened halfway once again. "I can-I can hear you, Mako," she mumbled. "I love you too…I will always love you. No matter what happens I'll always love you."

I shook my head and gave her a quick chaste kiss. "Don't talk like that. You'll be fine. Think about our baby; stay strong for him or her."

I saw her smile softly at that. "I want a boy," she whispered. "I want- I want to teach him how to catch and throw a football."

I chuckled lightly at that. "And you will, just stay strong for me, okay?"

Korra nodded her head slightly. "Okay," was the last thing she muttered before going to sleep once again.

* * *

Senna's POV

Miraculously the transfusion was a success and slowly my daughter started to regain her strength. She slept most of the day though, saying a couple of words before it seemed she would tire out. Everyone took turns taking care of her, myself included. It had been four days since that monster had stabbed her, and she was looking a lot better, some of her color returning. Now came the real moment of truth; I brought in an ultrasound machine.

I decided to make an exception for a bit and allowed everyone inside Korra's room. She was doing a lot better but I didn't want them to overwhelm her, so I warned them that if she got too excited I'd kick everyone out. They knew I meant it. I placed a warm gel over her stomach and rubbed the scanner over her skin.

My daughter held onto Mako's hand, and I noticed her watching the screen intently, anxiety written all over her face. I smiled and increased the volume when I found the location of the baby. Everyone stood quiet as the steady rhythm of the heartbeat sounded throughout the room. I noticed Asami place a hand over her mouth, letting a few tears escape her and looking so relieved.

"The baby has a strong heartbeat," I noted. "You're doing great, my little one."

I saw my daughter let a few happy tears from her eyes as she listened to the gentle_ 'thump-thump'_.Mako smiled broadly and gave her a quick kiss as he looked at the outline of the baby on the screen. My husband and Katara grinned at this.

"Can you tell what the baby is?" Mako asked.

"Well-"

"I don't want to know!" Korra blurted out. I blinked and nodded, asking her to calm down.

"Either way, I was going to tell Mako that I can't tell yet, not until I conduct a 3D scan when you're 18-22 weeks. I have to do one to make sure the baby is fine," I explained.

Korra nodded. "Okay, just don't tell me the sex. I want him or her to be a surprise." I chuckled and nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Can you leave the ultrasound on?" she asked a little sheepishly. "I just...I like the sound." But I knew she just liked the reassurance that the baby was still alive and healthy. We all did.

I smiled and nodded, keeping the scanner in place. I ordered everyone except Mako out, telling them my daughter needed her rest. They complained a little but did as they were told, Asami being the last one to leave the room with one last look over her shoulder at the three -four- of us. I took a chair and sat next to the bed, watching as the rhythm of my grandchild lulled his or her mother to sleep. My son-in-law smiled at this and kissed Korra's temple softly as he continued to watch the screen.

* * *

Korra's POV

I'd never been so terrified. I wasn't scared for myself though. If I'd lost the baby, I'd never forgive myself. My first thought after the first initial stab of pain was about the life inside of me. If he or she had died...

But once the heartbeat sounded on the ultrasound all my fear was replaced with relief. I'd fallen asleep to that heartbeat, feeling content and happy.

My mother told me that I should be able to leave the hospital sometime in the next two weeks, which was a relief. I could tell Mako felt the same way.

My parents helped Mako take me home when I was finally released from the hospital. He carried me inside, though I insisted I was strong enough to walk. He wouldn't have it. He kept saying that he wanted to make sure I was one hundred percent fine, before I went back to my normal activities. I let out a sigh, but figured I should listen to him; I didn't want the wound to reopen, and risk my baby's life again. My mom propped a pillow for me before I lay against it.

"I'm going to give Mako, some instructions, ok," she said. "We'll be right outside, call us if you need anything," she added giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I nodded and placed my head to the side before reaching out for the control. I felt the bed move and I looked over to find Naga, on the bed, happily wagging her tail at me. I chuckled as she bathed my face in kisses.

"Hey, how you been?" I asked scratching her behind the ears. "I missed you."

The big ball of white let out a sound as she continued to wag her tail. She sat down, and shifted her brown gaze from me to my stomach. I watched her intently, seeing what she was going to do. Naga wagged her tail before laying next to me, her tail still wagging as she stared at my stomach.

I couldn't help but let a few happy tears escape me. Naga knew about the life I had inside me, and even though she hadn't met him or her yet, she already liked the baby. I massaged her head and slowly closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep. Knowing my best friend and companion was there to protect the both of us.


	45. Chapter 45

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Mako's POV

It had been three months since the day I almost lost the love of my life and my child. Korra recovered from her wound in time, and now it was nothing but a pink scar on her back; a scar that reminded me of what could have happened. I talked to Lin and she switched me to the morning shift so that I would be able to be with Korra in the afternoon. Though we both had pretty much moved into another house, her parents thought it would be better if we stayed with them until the baby was born, as a precaution. I agreed. She would sleep very little when I wasn't here, so unless there was an emergency I was here at night.

Asami spent most of the day with Korra, taking care of her company through either phone calls or sometimes taking my wife with her. They would go and look at all kinds of baby toys and clothing, though the list of things they could buy was very limited since Korra didn't want to know the sex of the baby, which frustrated Asami to no end. But it was needless to say that she was as excited for her niece or nephew, as she already referred to the baby. I was happy my wife had a friend as great as Asami, someone to take care of her when me and my in-laws couldnt.

It was night time now and Korra was curled up next to me, her back against my chest with my arms wrapped protectively around the medium sized bump she had. She began to stir and I placed my chin on her shoulder before giving her a soft kiss, letting her know I was there. My wife had been constently plagued by nightmares since she had been attacked by that bastard.

Her eyes snapped open and she took in a large gulp of air and I wiped away her sweaty forehead as she turned over to face me. I kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to me.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm right here," I told her, gently caressing her cheek.

"He-He took her," she whispered, her voice shaking. "He took our baby."

I clenched my teeth together, promising myself that I'd snap that man's neck next time I saw him. "No one's going to take our baby away. Don't worry." Korra sighed and rubbed her stomach before her eyes went wide. "What is it?" I asked.

"She-he, kicked," she stuttered, grabbing my hand and placing it against her stomach.

After a moment I felt a strong kick right where the palm of my hand was. I blinked and looked up to my wife who was smiling broadly. I returned the smile and gave her a quick kiss before kissing her stomach as well.

"I can't wait to meet you," I said. "You're going to like it here with us. Your mommy has been working on getting the nursery fixed for you at our new home."

I looked up to see Korra rubbing her stomach tenderly while smiling. It made me chuckle seeing her so affectionate with the little life inside her. She had been terrified when she found out she was pregnant, but almost as immediately I could see her growing attached and then in love with the life inside her. My wife snuggled closer to me, ready to go to sleep when footsteps were heard outside our window.

Korra looked up to me, panic in her eyes and I wrapped my arms around her, reassuring her it was probably some animal outside. Naga suddenly rose from her bed and stood in front of the window, the hair on the back of her neck standing up as a growl low growl escaped her. Out of the nowhere a man with a mask leaned against the window and Korra let out a scream.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

My daughter and son-in-law had been staying over at our house until my grandchild was born. Grandchild. The thought made me smile, bringing this familiar warmth to my chest, similar to the one I felt when Senna told me she was pregnant with our daughter. It was late at night when I heard an ear piercing scream. Immediately I jolted upright and reached to the side of the bed where I kept my rifle. My wife awakened her eyes going wide as she saw me load the weapon.

"Tonraq," she said. "What are you-"

"Protecting my family," I answered getting up, with her trailing behind me. When we got to my daughter's room I got a glimpse of that bastard before he took off running when I raised the riffle. I ground my teeth at that and looked at my son-in-law. "Mako, I'm going after him."

"I'm coming with you," he said putting on a pair of shoes as I made my way to the door. When I opened it shots were fired in our direction and we moved to the side until screeching of tires was heard. I hopped on the car, Mako on the passenger seat and took off after him.

"He's getting away," he said through his teeth.

"No he's not," I replied speeding up until I hit the back of the car.

Noatak turned and started firing at me again but I moved aside, leaving some distance between us before Mako shot at one of the tires, making it harder for him to keep control. I went after him again, just as he got out of the car and made his way to the lake. We went after him and I loaded the rifle once again, aiming at him.

My son-in-law grabbed my arm. "Don't!" he said. I pushed him away and aimed just as he dove inside the water and fired a shot. Mako looked at me with a shocked expression before running into the lake. Not too long after he came out with a mask in hand.

"Did I-"

"There's blood, but it was probably a superficial wound."

I loaded the rifle again. "He has to come out some time," I said, readying myself to stay.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't dirty your hands with that filth."

I stood up and looked at him in the eye. "When you're a father, you won't question my actions," I told him. "You'll do anything; even kill a man to keep your child safe. That I promise you," I added before heading back to the car.

Mako quietly went inside the car and I took one last look over to the lake.

"If you come near my daughter again," I began my voice as cold as ice. "I assure you, I'll give you a reason to wear that mask."

* * *

Senna's POV

Korra was shaking, my baby girl was trembling and I was doing the best I could to soothe her. "It's alright, sweetie. Everything's alright." I pulled her closer to me and she grabbed a hold of the front of my night shirt. I could feel her tears but she didn't make a sound. "Your father and Mako will take care of it."

My daughter sniffled and looked up at me with her tired and wet sapphire eyes. "He's never gonna stop, Mom." She took a shaky breath. "He won't stop..."

"Shh, honey, it okay. We're all here for you," I whispered as I smoothed down her disheveled hair. "We won't let him hurt you or the baby. Not again."

She continued to look at me before burying her face into my chest again. "I shouldn't have gotten pregnant," she said. "I had no right to bring something so pure and innocent and beautiful into this horror story. He -she- deserves so much better."

I shook my head. "Don't say that," I countered. I grabbed her hand and placed it over her stomach. "You are going to be a great Mom."

My daughter closed her eyes tightly and I could tell she didn't agree with me. I lifted her chin so that she would look at me. "Listen to me, Korra," I began sternly. "You can't be afraid to live life because someone is determined to see you fail. That is what he wants. You need to show him how strong you are."

"But-"

"No but's," I replied giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Besides, I think the baby agrees that she or he is happy you are their Mom," I added, noting how the little bundle inside her hadn't stopped kicking since I had begun talking.

Korra wiped away her tears and laughed a little at this, rubbing her swollen belly as well, tenderly. I smiled, remembering how I did the same when she was inside me. My daughter nuzzled her head under my neck and I held her against me, combing her hair and assuring her everything would be fine.

"I'll keep you safe," she whispered down to her stomach. "I won't let anyone touch you. I promise."

"We all will," I added placing my hand over hers.


	46. Chapter 46

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Asami's POV

Korra had been feeling cranky and uncomfortable all day. My best friend's belly was pretty big and if everything went as planned, the little bundle would be arriving in two weeks. Finally I managed to get her to take a nap, but it didn't go past an hour. She grumbled loudly before standing up, saying she was going to walk around. I was in the kitchen, preparing us a small snack, when she looked at me wide eyed. I gave her a confused look and she spoke, her voice shaking.

"Asa-Asami," she began. "My water broke."

I dropped the knife and ran over to her, grabbing my keys from the table before helping her out of the house. Once we were in the car I called Senna and told her about what was happening and she instructed me to tell Korra to take in deep breaths and to remain calm. I put the seat belt on her and drove as fast, yet as carefully as possible to the hospital; when we arrived my best friend's mother was outside waiting with a wheel chair and they took her. I pulled out my phone once again and called Mako.

* * *

Mako's POV

I didn't get Asami's call until an hour later. There had been a robbery with a hostage situation and I had my hands full. As soon as I got it though, I headed over there. I was nervous, anxious actually. My baby was going to be born in just a few hours, and I just couldn't wait. Tonraq, Katara and Asami were in the waiting room. My father in law stood and motioned me to the side. I followed him without a word but I wished he would just let me get to my wife.

"Senna is going to come out any minute now," he said. "She'll let you go in while my little girl is giving birth."

I nodded. "I won't let her go through it alone," I replied firmly.

He smiled at that before his serious demeanor returned. "Listen to what I'm going to tell you. Giving birth to a baby is not an easy thing, once you walk through those doors just keep quiet. Don't say a word; just agree to whatever Korra says even if it's unreasonable. Just shut up and hold her hand. Do you understand?"

I frowned and furrowed my brow. He was about to say something else when Senna called me over. I immediately headed over and changed into other clothing so I could be with the mother of my child. When I walked inside I almost turned back when I heard her scream.

"Where's Mako?" she yelled. Her mother wiped away some of the sweat from her face and gestured to me.

"She wouldn't start pushing unless you were here," my mother-in-law explained. "We need to get started."

I nodded and rushed over to Korra, holding her hand, wincing at her grip. "Hey, I'm right here. Everything is going to be ok. Just do what your mom tells you," I told her.

"Easy for you to say!" she shot back. "You aren't feeling these damn-argh! Contractions!" she added before letting out a scream of pain.

"I know, I know," I replied. "It'll be over soon."

"How could we be so irresponsible?" Korra hollered. "Why couldn't we just wait?! Now I have to go through all of this!" I planted a kiss on her temple, trying to soothe her as much as I could.

"Alright, sweetie," Senna began. "You need to start pushing."

She nodded and let out another scream as she did as she was told. Senna soothed her as well and asked her to keep at it. My wife's grip tightened to the point where I couldn't feel my hand anymore. I continued to wipe away the sweat from her forehead.

"Come on Korra," my mother-in-law said. "Push."

"I can't!" she yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It hurts! I can't!"

"You have to. It won't be too long now," she insisted.

I kissed her hand and made her look at me. "Korra," I began firmly. "You're the strongest woman I know. This is your baby we're talking about. Our baby. Don't you want to meet him or her?" She nodded her head quickly. "If there is anyone who can bring this baby to this world, it's you. You've got this, and I'm right here."

"Okay," my wife replied before giving another push.

"I can see the baby's head," her mother stated. "Just one more push."

Korra tightened her hold once again and let out another scream as she gave one final push. Her cries stopped when a baby's wail was heard. Her grip loosened and she slumped against the bed, panting and sweating, exhausted. I looked up to where her mother was. She lifted the wailing baby up, smiling before looking over to the both of us.

"It's a boy," she said. "Mako, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

I looked over at my tired wife and she nodded, letting my hand go. I massaged it, letting the blood circulate through it again. Senna noticed this and chuckled before she allowed me to cut my son's umbilical cord. She walked over and showed Korra the baby, letting her hold him.

I smiled as she let a few happy tears escape her. "Hey there," she cooed. "How's my little Aaron? I've waited a long time to meet you." She looked up at me. "We both have."

Her mother smiled. "Aaron?"

I nodded. "We decided that if the baby was a boy, we would name him Aaron. Korra picked it. It means 'mountain of strength.'"

She smiled again before holding out her arms, explaining to my wife that she needed to clean him and do a check up before she could hold him again. I could tell Korra didn't want to let our son out of her sight but after a reassurance that he would be fine, she finally handed him over to her mother.

"I'll see you later," she whispered to him, giving him a soft kiss.

I felt a familiar warmth in my chest at this and I leaned over and kissed her. "I'm so proud of you," I told her. "You were great."  
She let out a sigh and smiled, her eyelids drooping slightly.

"Mako, my daughter needs her rest. You'll be able to see her in an hour. You have to go out into the waiting room," Senna instructed.

I nodded and gave Korra another kiss before running out the door. Everyone stood up immediately. Tonraq and Asami stopped their pacing and looked over to me. Katara stood from her seat as well.

"Well?" Asami asked.

"It's a boy!" I said literally stopping myself from jumping up and down. "I'm a father to a boy!"

She let out a laugh and ran over to me giving me a hug, followed by Katara who congratulated me. My father in law patted my back and gave me a one armed hug.

"Congratulations son," he said. "How's my little girl?"

"She's a little tired but she's fine," I reassured.

He smiled and nodded. I sat next to them and couldn't stop smiling. Korra and I were parents. We had a son now. A son, Aaron. About a month after the incident she had suffered, we had begun to discuss baby names. I wanted a girl while she wanted a boy. Because the baby had pulled through with her she said he was strong. So we researched names meaning strong and Aaron came up. She fell in love with the name and I agreed if the baby was a boy we would name him that.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Hello fans! First off, I want to thank everyone who takes the time to review, really appreciate it. But, I want you guys to know that I won't be updating as frequently as before, I have some things to take care of, but at least you will be able to meet the baby, Aaron. Thank BG-13 who did a wonderful job in describing him and making the Naga/ Korra/Aaron scene. Don't forget to check out Avatar and Something Wrong by BG-13!**

* * *

Korra's POV

My mom had helped me change the gown I had been wearing into a white plain t-shirt and blue sweats. I impatiently asked when I would be able to see my baby again and she chuckled at this before going to get him. I felt my heart skip a beat when she came back, my son wrapped up in a blue wool blanket. Carefully she handed him over to me and I held him close to my chest. She gave us both a quick kiss, and asked me to get some rest. I looked down at my son and smiled.

I'd never seen something so beautiful. Aaron lay sound asleep in my arms and I couldn't get the smile to leave. Not that I wanted it to. My finger lightly traced the features of his small, round face. His little lips were pursed in his sleep as he made a slight squeaking sound.

My fingers brushed against what little hair he already had, the dark brown strands almost the shade of coffee. He squeaked again before he started to fuss.

"Shh, it's alright. Mommy's here." With one last squeak he stilled again, his lips moving before drawing into a thin line again. My little Aaron. He was mine. It was almost odd...finally being able to hold him in my arms. It brought a warmth to my chest. I wanted nothing more than to see his adorable baby blues again but I'd wait for him to wake on his own. We both were still pretty beat.

Gently, I placed a kiss against his forehead and I swear his lips twitched into a smile. "Sleep tight, my little one."

* * *

Mako's POV

I walked inside my wife's room to find her on her side, an arm wrapped around Aaron protectively who lay next to her. I smiled at that and gave her a soft kiss on her temple, careful to not wake her up. She stirred a bit and snuggled closer to our son. I caressed our baby's cheek. His skin color was somewhere in between mine and hers, but a bit closer her to her mocha. Senna had told me he had her eyes and I wanted to see them so bad, but he looked so peaceful and at ease with his mother.

She had the most beautiful sapphire eyes I had ever seen and I was glad my son had inherited that from his mother, among other things. I can already see him be like her. My in-law's had told me that Korra had also been born two weeks prior to the supposed delivery day. I had to chuckle at that. He already had a little mind of his own like his mother.

Korra had gone through so much to have him and I would forever be grateful to her for making the happiest man alive. My family was now complete. Not to mention that she was probably happy to already be able to move around without an eight pound baby inside her. But I also knew that through those nine months, she had patiently waited to meet him, to hold him in her arms as she did right now.

To be honest, I wanted to hold him too, but, I knew he already had a special bond with his mother. I brushed my hand over his head, noting how even his hair was almost the color of Korra's. I gave him a kiss on his forehead before leaning back to watch my precious family sleep soundly. My wife shuddered a little and I threw another blanket around her, carefully covering her, and making sure the baby received some of its warmth, though by the rosy color of his cheeks, I could tell he was comfortable. I let another smile spread across my face. Today had to be the best day of both Korra's and my life.

* * *

Korra's POV

Home. I was finally back home. Mako opened the door for me, seeing as I had my hands full with Aaron. His little blue eyes were looking around curiously. Naga greeted the three of us at the door, her tail wagging furiously as barked happily. "Did you miss us, girl?" I asked her playfully as I continued to make my way to the nursery. Mako told me he'd be there in a minute after he called work and let them know he'd be coming back tomorrow.

Once I entered the nursery, a feeling I couldn't name welled up inside me, making me feel warm and happy and bubbly. We had worked hard to make sure this place was perfect for the baby. "This is your room," I told Aaron, watching as he took it all in with those beautiful sapphire eyes. His tongue poked out of his mouth as he grinned slightly with a babyish giggle. It was musical and I wanted to hear it again.

I started rocking back and forth absently, swaying to a melody in my head when I saw him suddenly yawn. Taking a seat in the rocking chair I began to hum a wordless tune I'd heard Katara him for me when I was sick or upset. It had always been a lullaby of sorts to me when I was little. I made the chair rock back and forth gently as his eyes began to droop.

Naga put her paws up on the arm, trying get a better look at my child. She sniffed at him before tilted her head to the side curiously, before her big brown eyes met mine. "This is Aaron. He's part of our family." Her tail wagged a little faster at this. I smiled. "I can count on you to protect him, right? Like you have me?"

The white mass of fur made a sound affirmation before licking my face gently. I laughed a little at this. "That's my good girl."


	48. Chapter 48

Thank BG-13 for revisions!

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra was exhausted. Anyone who would take a look at her could tell she was. Aaron didn't cry too much at night or during the day for that matter but everything was just taking a toll on her. By everything I meant her going to school and taking a part time job in her dad's company testing out the cars. She loved her job, going to school and taking care of Aaron but it left little to no time for her to have to herself.

But now she was going to have at least two weeks of bed rest due to the idiot who decided not to check whether the brakes were working on the vehicle she was going to test. She lost control of the car, causing it to do a couple of flips before coming to a stop. Luckily the damage hadn't been too bad, a couple of bruises and a cut on her scalp that required four stitches. I had to feel sorry for the guy though, Tonraq nearly snapped his neck when he heard about the accident.

She was asleep now and I was next to her, making sure she would stay in bed rest. The baby monitor turned on and I could hear Aaron fuss. Korra woke up and made a move to get up. I wasn't having any of that.

"No Korra," I told her making her lie back down. "I'm taking care of Aaron, go back to sleep."

"Check his diaper, make sure the milk isn't too hot, and don't forget to burp him," she replied knowing I was leaving no room for arguments on the subject.

I chuckled and kissed her temple at this. Korra was a wonderful mother. I quickly went over to Aaron's room and picked him up. He was already four months old, and as active as could be. I checked his diaper and changed it, but his fussing wouldn't stop. I frowned and prepared him a bottle. I tested it out just like Korra said before giving it to him. He finished it and then I started to pat him on his back, waiting for him to burp.

When he did I tried laying him back on his bed but he wasn't having that and began to wail as soon as I did. I picked him up again and walked around the room with him still fussing. We stayed this way for about an hour.

"I changed your diaper and fed you, what's wrong?" I asked him.

My son's little blue eyes looked up at me while his little mouth formed a small pout. I couldn't help smiling at this; he looked so much like Korra when he did that. Naga came inside the room and barked at me. I looked over and noticed the rocking chair.

"So that's what you want," I told my son. "That's how mommy puts you to sleep, huh?"

I made my way over to the rocking chair and sat down, slowly rocking back and forth. Aaron smiled and played with my scarf. I sighed in relief; this is what he had wanted.

"That was your grandpa's," I told him gesturing to the scarf. "It's the only reminder I have of him, I wish he would have been able to meet you. I hope that I'm the father he was to Bolin and me."

Aaron let out a babyish giggle at that. I chuckled with him as his little hand wrapped around my finger. Naga watched us interact, her tail wagging before she gave my son a small lick causing him to giggle again. It looked like she liked hearing him laugh too.

"You really are strong," I noted at his grip. "Just like your mommy."

My son let out yet another giggle before yawning. His eyes began to droop and he snuggled closer to me, gripping my scarf too. I started to hum a tune I had heard when I was younger. My mother used to sing it to me. I didn't remember the words but I could recall the melody. I had even hummed it a couple of times to Korra, more often when she was pregnant.

Soon enough, he was fast asleep and I put him on the crib, unraveling the scarf from around my neck so that he could hold it. I covered him up and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, my son," I whispered. I turned and saw Naga's brown eyes looking at me. "How did I do?" I asked. She wagged her tail and I smiled as I walked out of the room, stopping to pet her before joining my wife once again.

* * *

Korra's POV

I smiled as Mako hummed the tune I loved to hear through the baby monitor. When we were dating and I would spend the weekend at his house, he would always hum it to me and I would fall asleep with the melody carrying me away. When I'd been pregnant with Aaron he'd hummed it more often, wanting our son to hear the old tune. He had told me his mother used to sing it to him and Bolin but didn't know the exact words.

Mako came inside the room and got into bed, pulling me close to him. I snuggled my face into his chest and sighed contently. He started to rub gentle circles on my back and I let out another sigh.

"Did he give you a hard time?" I teased.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Not as much as you do." I grumbled loudly and he chuckled again. "I'm kidding, Korra."

"I know," I replied, looking up to his warm amber eyes. "I hope he turns out to be like you."

"By the looks of it, he's going to be just like you," Mako replied with a laugh. I didn't laugh and he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want him to be like me," I whispered. "I don't want him to be a hard shell. I want him to be happy, for him to enjoy himself."

My husband's expression softened. "Korra, your circumstances were different from our his," he reminded me. "You were terrorized by a man you thought was your father. Aaron has both you and I, two loving parents. You've opened up so much since you've been with your parents. This is the real you." He kissed my forehead tenderly. "And I love you."

I sighed heavily and nodded. "I still want him to be like you," I replied, placing a hand against his cheek. "A warm and caring man."

Mako smiled at this. "Thank you Korra," he said. "You-you think my-"

"Your parents would be very proud of you," I finished for him. "You're a wonderful husband and loving and caring father."

He smiled broadly at this and gave me a kiss on the lips. I smiled as well and curled up next to him. Mako started to hum the tune again and before long I was out for the count.


	49. Chapter 49

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

Aaron was going to be six months soon, in a couple of weeks to be exact. I couldn't help the feeling of stress and anxiety that came over me. I had been taken at that age and although Noatak hadn't tried anything I still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable.

I was thinking of this as I played with my son. I had gotten a couple of days off work, following my semester break. Naga was with us and she was trying to play with him.

I couldn't help but chuckle at my ball of white's method of playing with my toddler. She held her paw out and when Aaron tried to reach for it she would remove it. This caused him to giggle and try again. Once in a while, she would let him touch her paw as if knowing that he'd get bored if he didn't. I gave him a kiss on the head and he giggled again, clapping his hands and that's when he said it.

"Ma."

I froze. I couldn't believe what Id just heard. I picked him up and looked into my own eyes. "What did you say?" I asked.

As if he understood what I said he repeated it. "Ma."

Slowly, a smile appeared across my face and I ran with him to the kitchen, picked up my phone and called my husband. The first time I called I got his voicemail but I persisted and he answered.

"Mako!" I said excitedly.

"Korra? Is something wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Aaron said his first word!" I cried, trying to keep myself from jumping up and down.

"What?!"

"He said his first word!" I repeated.

"Well, what did he say?" he asked.

I looked at my son and held the phone close to him. "Come on, Aaron," I cooed. "Repeat what you told mommy."

"Ma, ma, ma," Aaron babbled several times.

I heard a chuckle on the phone and put it back to my ear. "He said mom!" I said. "But…how did he learn how to say that?"

"I don't have any idea," he replied. "Maybe your parents have been trying to teach him?"

"Maybe," I replied, looking at my son who was sucking on his little hand. "But it doesn't matter. He said mom!" I repeated as I bathed my baby in kisses.

He chuckled again. "I'll hear him when I get home, alright?" Mako said. "I don't want the Chief to bite my head off."

I laughed at that. "Okay, love you," I said. "And be careful."

"I love you too," he said. I could hear the tenderness in his voice even through the phone. "Oh and I always am."

We hung up and I thought about going back into the room but decided on something else. I picked up the phone and called my best friend. I hoped she wasn't in one of her meetings. She answered the phone and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Korra," she greeted.

"Asami!" I cried. "You won't believe what Aaron did today!"

* * *

Mako's POV

When I got home, Korra was on the couch with our son in her arms. He was playing with the stuffed football, placing it in his mouth. She quickly got up and gave me a kiss. I chuckled and gave her another kiss before taking my son in my arms to kiss his forehead as well. He giggled at that and showed me the football. I took it from him and held it out, laughing as he reached out for it with his little hand.

"Aaron, show daddy what you can say," Korra told him.

He held out his hands to her and she did the same. Once he was in her arms he started to babble again. "Ma, ma, ma."

I laughed, shaking my head. So his first word had been 'mom', no surprise there. "Did you figure out who taught him that?" I asked.

She nodded. "My dad," my wife replied. "Apparently he would show him a picture of me and say 'ma' over and over."

I playfully rolled my eyes. Tonraq would. The door bell rang and I frowned. "Are we expecting any guests?" I asked.

Korra shook her head. "No, but I'll see who it is," she said. "You can take Aaron to his room. It's late."

I nodded and carried him to the nursery, Nag trailing behind me. Just as I was about to put him down I heard Korra scream. I felt my blood run cold at this. Naga bolted out, back toward the living room. I picked up Aaron again and headed to see what was going on. I found Korra on the ground her hands through her hair and an open box a few feet from her.

"He's outside!" she yelled.

I clenched my jaw and placed Aaron in the baby pen before running out. When I went outside I saw a car screeching away. I cursed. Was that guy ever going to quit? I went back inside and found Korra carrying Aaron, holding him close to her as she looked at the box. I walked over and saw inside it. My hands turned into fists.

Inside the box was a bloodied doll, its two eyes had "X"'s on them and there was a note inside. 'He's next.' I felt my blood boil at this and a sick feeling in my stomach. I covered up the box and threw it outside in the trashcan. I came back inside and pulled Korra and my son into a hug.

We drove to her parent's house and asked them if they would let us stay with them for the night. Senna and Tonraq quickly agreed, taking Aaron with them when they saw how badly Korra shook. We went into her old room and laid on her bed. I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead, telling her it was going to be ok.

She didn't sleep at all that night, waking up screaming as she remembered the bloodied doll. Finally, in the morning she managed to sleep after her mother gave her a sedative. I called Lin and asked her to let me take a day off after I explained the situation.

It took a few days but Korra eventually stopped having nightmares. A couple of days after the incident we found the car that he used abandoned with no trace of where he could have gone. I couldn't help but feel frustrated at this. As long as that maniac was loose there will be no stopping him from trying to get my family.


	50. Chapter 50

Thank BG-13! This was her idea FYI :)

* * *

Korra's POV

I had just gotten home from the store when I heard a grunt in the nursery room. I raised a brow at this and walked over with Aaron in my arms. I walked in and couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Mako was on the floor, dozens of little pieces all around him and an instruction booklet in his hand. Naga was lying on her stomach a few feet from him, her paws over her head, as if not wanting to watch the catastrophe.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to put this walker together," he replied, putting the instructions down. "It encourages babies to walk."

I nodded and Aaron watched his father intently. My husband smiled at that and held out his arms. Our son smiled and held out his as well, eagerly going to his father.

"Maybe I should give it a try while you change Aaron's diaper," I stated smugly. Mako pouted and I laughed again before getting up.

"Good luck," he muttered, taking the diaper bag.

"Right back at ya," I shot back. He rolled his eyes playfully as he took our son out to change him. Naga rolled over onto her back and wagged her tail. I laughed and rubbed her stomach, causing her to let out a sound of approval. "Yeah, I'm not even going to try with this," I told her.

The ball of white barked contentedly. Obviously, she agreed.

* * *

Mako's POV

When I got back from changing Aaron I found Korra on the floor with Naga's head on her stomach, gently scratching behind the animal's ears. I rolled my eyes. Was she even going to try and help me with that thing? She got up when I came in and held out her arms. Our son immediately went with her just as the door rang.

I sat back on the floor with the instruction booklet and she said she would go get it. Not long after my in-law's came in and I greeted them before returning to my task.

"So my daughter says this toy of yours is getting the best of you," Tonraq commented, amusement evident in his voice. I scowled at that.

"The instructions suck," I replied, handing them to him. He shook his head and took a seat next to me.

"I don't need instructions." I sighed and nodded as we both started to work on it.

* * *

Korra's POV

This was too amusing. My dad, Bolin, and Mako had been trying to put the toy together for almost three hours already. Mom and I tried not to laugh but it was just too much. Even Aaron found his frustrated daddy amusing and would giggle when my husband made a move to pull out his hair. We had told them to drop it but they just wouldn't give up, they had to put the thing together. I rolled my eyes; male pride.

"What's going on?" Asami asked as she entered the room.

My son smiled and held out his little arms toward her. The happy aunt took him and gave him a kiss as she watched the men try to assemble the toy.

"They're trying to put the walker together," my mother said, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"They've been at it for a couple of hours," I replied, not bothering to control my laughter.

"I'm telling you, bro, that's not where that goes," Bolin said.

"Are you blind Bo? Look at the picture!" Mako replied.

"What language are these instructions written in?" my dad asked, scratching his head.

All three of us burst into laughter at this. Aaron giggled as well, clapping his hands together as if enjoying the show. He was my son alright.

"He's your son too, Korra!" my husband shot at me. "If you're so smart why don't you put it together."

I raised a brow at this. "Just take it back, Mako," I replied. "You guys have tried everything. I'm not going to waste my time on it."

"This thing is not going to beat me," he replied stubbornly.

"Us," my father corrected. "It's not going to beat us."

* * *

Mako's POV

I hated that thing. I mean, it's a baby toy for crying out loud but I don't even think NASA could assemble the thing. After four hours of trying to put it together, all four of us gave up. Yes, four. Toza had come over about an hour ago, grumbling about how I was supposed to raise a son when I couldn't even put a toy together.

My wife, her mother and Asami left the room after they got tired of laughing at us. I rolled my eyes when I heard them burst into another round of laughter. Some wife. She wouldn't even help me assemble the thing. We put all the pieces away and decided to return the damn walker. Unbelievable, a toy had beaten four grown men.

"Oh, you guys are out," Korra noted as she rocked Aaron in her arms, the toddler was fast asleep. "Did you get it done?"

I scowled and shook my head. "The toy wins. I'm returning it."

All three women burst into laughter at that as if I had said the funniest thing in the world. The men and I grumbled loudly at this, but this just made them laugh louder. I could see Korra trying to control her laughs, not wanting to wake up the baby, but she was crying of laughter. I rolled my eyes again and left to go return it.

When I got back, everyone had already left for the night. I went into the nursery and found Aaron fast asleep with Korra's old football pillow. I smiled and caressed his cheek. Our son loved that toy as much as his mother had, possibly even more. She was already working on teaching him how to throw which I found highly amusing.

I went into our room and undressed, surprised that Korra hadn't gone into another fit of laughter. She simply patted the bed and I raised a suspicious brow. She chuckled at that as I did as I was told.

"I thought you might want to watch a movie?" my wife said. "After all that hard work you put in today."

"Very funny, Korra," I muttered. She started to giggle and I rolled my eyes. "Just play it already."

She turned on the television and pressed play. My mouth dropped when the video started. It was none other than Tonraq, Bolin, Toza and me trying to assemble the walker. Slowly I looked over to my wife and she just burst into laughter at my pout. After a while I sighed and shook my head. I was seriously starting to hate camera phones. But Korra was having a good time, and I just loved to hear her laugh.

I would get her back. Later.


	51. Chapter 51

Thank BG-13 and Happy Halloween ya'll :)

* * *

Senna's POV

My daughter had been acting off all day. She came home with Aaron and paced around the house, slightly rocking him back and forth as she looked everywhere but at me. I wondered what could possibly be upsetting her. My grandson would be six months old in about a week. I held out my arms for him and the little toddler giggled and spread out his arms as well. Korra hesitantly handed him to me and I frowned.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied quickly.

I raised a brow but turned my attention back to Aaron, who was sleepily rubbing his eyes. Before long he was fast asleep and I placed him on couch before covering him with a blanket and placing a pillow on each side so he wouldn't roll away. Then I looked at my daughter once again. "Alright, now will you tell me what's wrong?"

She didn't look at me, her attention focused completely on her son. For a moment, I didn't even think she had heard the question but then she spoke. "He's going to be six months soon," she whispered.

I smiled and nodded. "He's getting bigger. But he gets even more handsome as he grows," I noted. My daughter half smiled and I frowned again. "Is something wrong? Are you and Mako ok?"

"We're fine," Korra quickly replied. "It's just that…he took me when I was six months," she added, her voice barely above a whisper. "What if he takes Aaron?"

In that moment I understood why she had been acting off. Noatak had done a good job at making sure his presence was known. Even after Aaron was born he had sent them a…gift, as he'd had called it. Korra had nightmares for days after that. I moved over so I was sitting next to her.

"Nothing is going to happen," I told her gently. "I'll talk to Lin and have her place a guard at your home when Mako's not there. That way you won't have anything to worry about."

"I can't lose him," she replied, her voice cracking as a tear slid down her cheek. "I can't lose my baby." There was something firm under the surface of my daughter's tone.

I shook my head and pulled her towards me, feeling the hot tears against the crook of my neck as I rubbed her back soothingly. "You won't. Nothing is going to happen to Aaron. No one's going to take him. I promise."

She nodded her head against my neck. "I know," she replied. She sat up, rubbing the tears from her eyes and looked me square in the eye, causing a shiver to go down my spine. I'd never seen such a fierce flame in my daughter's eyes. "If he wants Aaron, he'll have to go through me. And I won't go down without a fight."

* * *

Korra's POV

Aaron had woken up on the drive back to the house. I greeted the police officer outside and went straight to the nursery room. I gave my son his bottle, and then gave him his favorite football pillow before shutting off the lights and saying good night.

Naga followed me out of the room and into the master bedroom. Mako had called saying he would be home late and I decided to wait for him. Naga had her head on my lap as I flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch.

The baby monitor lit up and I heard Aaron crying. I got up and told my dog to stay while I checked on the baby. When I got to the nursery room I turned on the lights and went over to the crib to see what was wrong. Aaron smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So this is where you keep the baby," a too familiar voice said.

I felt my blood turn cold when I recognized the voice. I turned around to find someone with a mask. He stepped forward and I blocked his path to the crib. Noatak chuckled and removed the mask.

"Come on, child," he began. "You wouldn't deny a grandfather the right to see his grandson, would you?" His lips twitched into a cruel smirk.

"Get away from me," I said through my teeth, trying to hide the fear in my voice. Aaron must have sensed the tension in the air because he let out a wail. I turned my attention to him and soothed my son as much as I could.

"Well he is your son alright," he said. "Weak, just like you."

"There's a guard outside," I began, turning to face him. "I'll call him."

"I'm afraid he can't come to rescue you," Noatak replied, taking another step forward. "I told you I'd come back."

I made a move toward the door but he blocked my way. I had to get him away from Aaron. I tried again to get passed him but he pushed me aside and I fell to the floor. I heard a bark and then a cry of pain. I looked over to see Naga had her teeth dug into Noatak's leg.

"Stupid mutt," he growled as he launched a kick into her side. The pup released his ankle and let out a whimper. I got up off the ground and launched a fist at his jaw. He caught it at the last second and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around my torso so tightly it hurt.

"Let me go!" I yelled. He brought a hand to my mouth but quickly recoiled when I bit the appendage.

"You bitch," he hissed. I felt the slap and my head jerked to the side so fast I thought I might have whiplash. "I'd stop struggling if I were you. I could easily take the little bastard instead."

I growled but struggled a little less. I wouldn't let him touch my baby. Like Id told Mom, Id die first.

I could see Naga run toward me as Noatak dragged me toward the door. She stopped and looked back at the nursery room, letting out a whine before her brown gaze fixed on me. I could tell she was torn, that she didn't know whether to come after me or stay and protect the baby. I made the decision for her.

"Naga! Go with Aaron!" I yelled as I continued to fight against Noatak's hold.


	52. Chapter 52

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

I continued to thrash blindly against him, trying to get away and yell for help, but he had a vice like grip on me. He wasn't letting go.

Noatak threw me against the car and my head rebounded on the door. I felt disoriented for a split second and he took advantage of it, dumping me inside the car before driving off at full speed. When I snapped out of my temporary daze, I continued to try fighting against him, knowing my baby was now far from him.

"Let me out!" I cried, trying to open the car door with little success.

He elbowed me in the head. Hard. My head snapped to the side and I could feel myself slipping as my vision blurred. I fought to stay conscious as he spoke.

"When actually think about it, this is a better revenge than me trying to kill you while you were pregnant," Noatak began, amusement evident in his voice. "I thought about how I would break you. I thought about maybe repeating the story by kidnapping your son."

I tried to shake the dizziness away with little success. But as he continued I could feel my blood boiling in my veins.

"But now, I will do what I should have done nineteen years ago," he continued, stealing a glance towards me. "Yes, I am going t kill you, but not here. Not anywhere where they could have the slightest hope of finding you. Just picture it. Your son will grow without a mother just like you did." I could hear the satisfaction in his voice as he continued. "You won't see him take his first steps. Or see him catch his first football. But most importantly, you won't be there when he cries out for you, the bitch of a mother that brought him into this world."

I blood wasn't just boiling now, it was like someone had set them on fire. I couldn't let him do that. No. I wouldn't go without a fight. I wouldn't let my son wonder about what had happened to me. I'd give him an absolute. No fill in the blanks.

I saw us approaching the bridge that led out of the city and I used every ounce of strength I had in me and slammed my body against his before taking the wheel and jerking it one way.

The car jerked to the right and rolled. One, two, three times before it was upright again, but Noatak hadn't lifted his foot from the gas pedal and we went straight into the lake.

I moved from inside the car, trying to take the seatbelt off, but the damn thing wouldn't budge. It was supposed to save lives and it was definitely wasn't working right now. I saw air bubbles escape me and I stopped my struggling knowing I probably wouldn't make it out of there. My lungs were burning for air and I couldn't get the damn seatbelt to unlatch.

_'I'm sorry.'_ I thought. The last thing I saw before the darkness clouded my vision was the face of my son and my husband.

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra's parents and Asami had decided to pay my wife a surprise visit. My in-laws were over most of the time anyway, but this week had been a bit hectic for them and they hadn't had a chance to stop by the house. They managed to get me off my shift at the police station early after some convincing from Asami.

I made a turn on my street and heard a car screech away. I frowned and pulled up next to my wife's car when I noticed the front door was open.

My eyes widened and I quickly got out of the car and ran inside. Everyone followed behind and we split up looking for Korra. I went straight to the nursery, hastily opening the door. Naga was on her hind legs, leaning over the crib, licking my Aaron's face while he giggled at the attention but I could also see tear tracks on his round face . I quickly picked him up and looked at the large ball of fur.

"Where's Korra?" I asked. She barked and ran out of the nursery just as Senna was coming inside. I went past her and followed Naga until I hit the front door, that's when it hit me. The screeching car.

"Noatak," I spat, my absolute hatred evident.

I handed over my son to Senna and got inside my car, pulling out of the driveway as Asami came outside. "Call the police!" She nodded and pulled out her phone as I headed towards where the car had gone a few minutes ago.

I could feel myself sweating as I drove around, frantically searching for a sign of where they went. I followed the tire marks and I knew where they were going. I sped up and soon enough the bridge came into view along with a car that was doing flips across the road before plunging straight into the lake. I stepped on the gas harder and stopped a few feet away from the shore. I couldn't see the car and I went back to mine to retrieve a flashlight before diving in to the freezing cold water.

Everything was dark, even when I turned on the flashlight. Thank God for water proof technology. Soon enough, though, I spotted the car. I made my way to the passenger seat where I saw Korra. She was unconscious.

I pulled open the door with some difficulty and tried getting her out but the seatbelt was stuck. I dug into my pockets and took out a small knife which I used to cut belt.

When I finished I pulled her out the car and swam as fast as I could upward, feeling as if my lungs would burst from the lack of oxygen. I took a big gulp of air as I reached the surface and swam onto shore. I lay Korra on the soft dirt before applying CPR.

"Come on," I said through my teeth. I couldn't lose her. Not like this. Not like I had lost my parents.

I could see headlights coming this way but I didn't care. Finally, Korra came to and started to cough up water. I turned her on her side and moved the hair out of her face as she got rid of the water in her lungs. She turned to look at me.

"Aaron?" Korra asked after clearing her throat. She was shivering.

"He's with your mom," I told her, moving the hair out of her face. "He's ok."

Korra nodded before her eyes widened before she yelled. I turned to find Noatak behind me, but then Tonraq came, literally, out of the nowhere and knocked him down before beating the hell out of him. I stood as Asami came towards us, and asked her to take my spot next to my wife as I pried my father-in-law off the bastard.

"It's ok," I could hear Asami say as she soothed her friend.

The police came soon and so did the medics. Katara, Tenzin and Lin had arrived at the house after I left because they had received a tip on Noatak's appearance and were trying to warn us. Senna left Aaron with Katara and headed over with the paramedics to look at Korra. She was still shivering, and I didn't blame her. The water had been icy cold. I was starting to notice the frosty bite of the water myself but the anger I felt inside masked the feeling. I hopped into the ambulance and we headed to the hospital.


	53. Chapter 53

Thank BG-13! Who is the BEST Co Author ever! :)

* * *

Korra's POV

I was vaguely aware of being put on a stretcher. I could hear Mako and my mom talking to me but they seemed so far away. I could feel myself shaking from the cold. I wanted to get warm. I tried to tell them that. I was so cold, and my body felt stiff. I looked over at my husband and that's when it hit me. Aaron. Where was my baby? I tried getting up with little success. My teeth were rattling so bad I doubt I would be able to say anything anyway.

The ambulance stopped and I was transferred onto another stretcher. My mom and I were in a room together and she was working fast to change my clothing. When she did, she tried to get warm liquids in me but I refused, removing the IV and trying to get out of the bed. My muscles protested at this, my movements slow and labored. The shaking hadn't stopped and my mom tried pushing me back onto the bed, but I wasn't having it.

"A-Aaron," I managed to stutter.

"He's fine, sweetie," she replied, trying to get me to lie down again. I shook my head and continued to get up. I didn't get that far, because as soon as I tried to walk I fell down, my muscles unresponsive. "If I bring him to you, will you stay in the bed?"

I gave her a nod and she sighed heavily, placing me back on the bed and connecting back the IV and wrapping me up in blankets before leaving the room.

* * *

Senna's POV

My daughter was not making my job easy right now. She kept trying to get out of her bed, trying to see her son. I understood where she was coming from, I really did. She just wanted to make sure her baby was fine. But she had hypothermia, a moderate case, and she needed to be warmed up.

After telling her I would go get my grandson she finally stayed on the bed. Asami and Mako stood up when they saw me.

"Is Korra ok?" he asked.

"She will be as soon as she sees Aaron," I replied, grabbing my grandchild. His face was still stained with tears and I kissed his cheek. He fussed and looked around.

"He wants Korra," Asami said.

"Ma," Aaron called, looking at his father. Mako's face softened at this.

"You want to see mommy?" I asked him. My grandson looked at me, his eyes pleading for his mother.

"Can she even see him?" my son-in-law asked.

"She has moderate hypothermia, but she refuses to get warm unless she sees her son," I said. He nodded and I made my way back to her room.

I must have taken a little longer than expected because when I opened the door she was already sitting up, feet dangling off the side of her bed. I ordered her to lie down and surprisingly she did as she was told as I wrapped her up in the blankets again, before placing Aaron next to her.

Gently, I helped my daughter shift to her side so she could look at her son, and I wrapped him up in a blanket as well, not wanting him to get cold. After making sure she had enough fluids in her to warm her up. I sat on the chair and watched how my grandson, as if he knew his mother couldn't hold him, held still and simply starred at her, his blue eyes meeting his mother's.

"H-hey, l-little m-man," she managed to say. The baby raised his little arms, as if wanting to touch his mother. "N-no. I-I'm t-too co-cold f-for y-you."

I took his tiny hand in mine and he seemed to relax a little. It wasn't long before both mother and son were out. I thought about taking Aaron away, but feared that if Korra woke up and he wasn't there she would panic so I let him stay. I sighed as I caressed my little girl's cold cheek. The nightmare was finally over. Her and Aaron would be safe now.

* * *

Mako's POV

When my mother in law came back out she informed us that both my wife and son were sound asleep. I felt myself let out a long sigh of relief when she told me that Korra would be fine.

She was safe. She was finally safe. Noatak would never be able to lay a finger on Korra, or Aaron for that matter. He would be rotting away in prison for the rest of his life. I couldn't help but feel satisfaction. The bastard had gotten what he deserved. And he'd never be able to harm my family.

I slept at the hospital, not wanting to leave my family alone. Senna had informed me that I'd be able to see my wife tomorrow when she woke. So when morning finally came I was up and waiting for permission from the doctor.

When I entered my wife's room I was once again greeted by the sight of my son curled up against his mother, Korra's arm wrapped around him protectively. Korra was wide awake, her blue eyes flitting to me.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey. You're up early," I noted.

"He started fussing a little bit around three. I woke and calmed him down but didn't want to move him," she explained.

I nodded in understanding. I noticed my wife still had dark circles under her eyes, she probably hadn't slept at all after our son woke up. I sat in the chair next to the bed before reaching out and putting a hand over hers.

"It's over," I said. "Noatak won't be able to hurt you or the baby anymore."

My wife nodded her head, never taking her eyes off Aaron as she bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. "It's over," she breathed. There were so many emotions mixed into her voice; relief and an overwhelming joy being among them. "It's finally over." She managed a choked laugh that turned into a hysterical sob. "He's gone."

My expression softened and I reached out to caress her cheek just as the tears started to come down freely. Twenty years. She had been waiting Twenty years to hear those words. I could see it. I could only try and imagine that she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

I walked around to the other side of bed just as Korra sat up. She threw herself at me and I held her tightly against me. "It's over," I repeated. "Don't cry. Everything will be ok. He can't do anything."

"We're safe," she hiccupped as she continued to cry, hanging tightly onto me. Our son began to stir and she picked him up, giving him a soft kiss and holding him against her. Aaron giggled at this, clinging to his mother before holding his arms out for me. I took him from her and my wife leaned back against the bed, her eyes drooping from pure exhaustion.

"Sleep, Korra," I said gently. "We're right here. Go to sleep."

Slowly, her eyes closed and she fell asleep, looking the most relaxed I'd ever seen her. Our son looked at her and looked up at me as if wondering what was wrong with his mother. "Mommy is tired," I told him. "You need to be quiet so she doesn't wake up, ok?"

He looked over to his mother again and did just that. For the rest of the day he didn't make a sound though he did fuss when I gave him his bottle, being used to Korra feeding him. I let out a relieved sigh again. The nightmare was finally over.


	54. Chapter 54

Thank BG-13! :)

* * *

Korra's POV

My leg was bouncing up and down obsessively as I waited outside the court room. Noatak would be tried today after twenty years. Finally, he would face justice and I was both happy and nervous. I would be going up as a witness to testify about what had happened. Mako sat next to me and draped an arm over me, pulling me close to him. I grabbed tightly onto his shirt and closed my eyes, trying to remain calm.

"Are you sure you want to testify?" he asked. I nodded. I wasn't comfortable with the idea of sharing the hell I had lived in but I knew it was necessary. "Everything is going to be alright."

I sighed and nodded again before Chief Bei Fong approached me. "It's time," she said. I bit my lip and got up, holding tightly to my husband's hand as we walked into court.

The judge ordered everyone to be silent before the trial began. I never let go of Mako's hand, tightening my grip whenever my gaze landed on that monster. He kissed my temple, whispering soothing words to me until I was called onto the stand.

"Ms. Korra," the attorney began. "Would you care to share with us what happened while you were under the so called 'custody' of Mr. Noatak?"

I bit my lip and nodded, wringing my hands together and looking down to my lap. I didn't know how to begin, or where to begin for that matter.

"Ever since I can remember, Noatak, he-he beat me, threatened, and sometimes tortured me," I replied.

"Will you tell us one of these incidents?"

I shifted uncomfortably in the chair. I didn't want to go into detail. I took in a deep breath. "My mom filed a report and the police came but didn't arrest him," I began. "I had to go back home and he-he..." I closed my eyes, imagining the scene, remembering each hit vividly. I felt my lungs tighten and the sweat on the back of my neck. I couldn't do this.

But then I thought about Aaron. Taking a deep breath, I stiffened my resolve. "He beat me as punishment for telling the authorities. I had a broken collarbone and a couple of fractured ribs as a result. I actually died from the beating but…my mom brought me back," I finished, feeling a tear slide down my cheek. I wiped it away.

* * *

Noatak's POV

I couldn't help but smirk the entire time the little tramp was up on the stand. I was betting she thought that I'd go down easily. She couldn't be further from the truth. I took satisfaction in how her voice shook, how she broke down when she remembered the beating I had given her after she had gone and told on me to the authorities. It'd been a shame that Senna had revived her. My revenge would have been complete with her death.

"Does the defense want to cross examine?" the judge asked.

My smirk grew wider at this. The attorney I had hired already knew what to do. If I would go to jail, I wouldn't go without leaving the little bastard scarred for the rest of her life.

"Yes," he replied before standing up. "So Ms. Korra, you claim that my client, Noatak, beat you and even managed to 'kill' you?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"I've looked over your medical file, and it says you have two cuts on your wrist," he pointed out. "I'm sure this fine jury, myself included, would love to know how you got those?"

"He made me do it," the girl answered.

"Made you?" the lawyer scoffed before grabbing a bag and pulling out the pocket knife I had. I could see fear flicker through her yes. I smiled even wider. So she did remember. Good. "Mind cutting yourself again then?"

She froze. I could see that my attorney had hit a nerve. Struck it, may have been the more proper term. After a moment she recovered and shook her head furiously, refusing the request.

"You're refusing right now, but when my client 'supposedly' asked you to, you weren't hesitant?"

"I object your honor," her lawyer said standing up. "The defense is harassing my client."

"Over ruled," the judge replied.

"You don't understand," she replied. "He-he…I…" She was fumbling. To be honest, I had expected a better fight. This case would be over with quicker than I thought.

"You're wrong, Ms. Korra," the lawyer answered, his tone clipped. "I do understand, and you know what I think? I think that my client might have used force in self defense."

"What?" The shock was written all over her face.

"My client has substantial damage done to his body," he answered. "Scars very much like the ones you have and I believe you had a hand in that."

"He doesn't have anything!" she snapped, standing up from her seat, her teeth clenched and eyes burning. _Temper, temper_, I thought.

The attorney looked over at me and I nodded before standing up. I stood in front of the judge and slowly unbuttoned my suit and showed my chest to him and the jury and then to the little brat. It was needless to say she was surprised. I had to force myself not to smile. This wasn't over yet.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe this was happening. First this…monster's lawyer had pretty much mocked what had happened the day I got the scars on my wrist and now this. I'd never seen those scars in my life. I'd never even knew they existed. Somehow, in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think he had planned all of this. He'd already planned what he would say if he ever got caught.

"Are you going to deny, Ms. Korra, that you did any of this to my client?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes!" I replied. "Because I didn't do any of that!"

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Are you sure you're not just trying to blame my client for something you wanted?"

"...What are you talking about?" I asked hesitantly, part of me not wanting to know and part of me already knowing. The knots in my stomach started to twist more violently and I felt a little sick.

"Mr. Tenzin showed me some reports from your therapy sessions. One of which you said that you wanted to die," he answered. "Is this true?"

I shook my head, not believing where this was going. "I did say that, but it was only because-"

"Is it also true that you were the cause of the car flipping over when my client came and retrieved you? That you punched him and that is the reason he lost control?"

"Yes, but-"

"So then, you do have a death wish?"

"No!" I answered firmly, some anger and frustration tainting my voice. I was struggling to keep calm. "I did that because there wasn't any other way I was going to get him to stop the car. I have a son for crying out loud! Why would I want to end my own life?"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it a few years ago."

I clenched my jaw at this, noticing how my parents and Mako stiffened at this. They were throwing everything at me, shoving every little mistake I'd ever made in my face. I could tell we'd all forgotten that we were here, not just for the abuse, but for my kidnapping twenty years ago as well. I didn't like the direction this was going. And I could tell this is exactly where Noatak had wanted it to go. I held my tongue.

"Going back to your last comment," he continued. "You said you have a son?"

"Yes."

"And you would do anything to protect him?"

"Yes."

"So then there's the possibility that you would have inflicted physical damage to my client in order to protect him?"

"He's my son!" I answered.

"You haven't answered my question."

Why that son of a bitch. I wasn't sure if that was really directed at the lawyer or Noatak, but either way I really hated this guy. No, despised was more accurate.

I looked over at Mako. I could tell he didn't really want me to answer that question, given the circumstances. I didn't want to either. But I was up on the stand and I wasn't about to leave anything but the truth out.


	55. Chapter 55

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

"He's my son," I repeated. "I would do what any mother would do to protect her child."

"Including hurting my client?"

I looked from the lawyer to Noatak, meeting his slightly amused gaze. And for the first time, I didn't feel fear, only anger and conviction. "Yes."

"You see, Your Honor," the lawyer began, satisfaction clear in his voice. "My client could have been acting in self defense all these years. This young woman is obviously capable of anything. "

"I object," my lawyer retorted, getting to his feet. "The defense is going on pure assumptions. A few years ago my client didn't have a child. Now, if he wants to claim self defense the same goes for me."

Both lawyers went back and forth after this. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, my attention focused somewhere else. I could feel the sick satisfaction Noatak was getting out of all of this. I had to end it. I had to show everyone my side, just as he had shown his. Except, I was telling the truth.

"I want to say something," I said after a while.

The judge placated the lawyers and the room went quiet, everyone's attention focused on me. "Go ahead," he said gently.

"It's true that when I was younger…I just-I guess I did want to end it all," I began, my voice wavering slightly. "But none of you know what it was like to be in that hell. None of you endured what I did. You don't know what it was like to live with someone who hated you, who let you know every minute they were with you how much they didn't love you. I guess, I went numb after a while. And yes, I wanted to die."

I had admitted this three times before, once to my mother, once to Tenzin, and once to Asami. Now, I was admitting it to a courtroom full of jurors and people I loved. People who, until now, hadn't known about my less than desirable thoughts. I could almost feel everyone's gaze on me.

"But if put yourself in my place," I continued. "If any of you have had your flesh burned, or been locked up in a freezer, or have had a knife buried in your back, then go ahead judge me. But if you haven't…try to imagine what I felt. Key word being try," I finished before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

Mako's POV

Shortly after Korra had walked out, the judge had asked for a two hour break while the jury made their decision. I left right after, looking for my wife. I couldn't believe what I'd heard, what I had just seen. This was a Korra I had never heard of and one I surely I did not want to meet. I went around the court room and found her sitting down on a bench, her cheeks wet with tears. I could see the pain it had caused her to admit what she did, and how much it hurt her for her loved ones to hear that. I kneeled in front of her and placed my hands over hers.

"Hey," I said. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think of me now?" she asked her voice a bit monotone but filled with fear and pain. It sounded broken and I hated that it did.

I sighed. I was surprised, of course. I never knew my wife had ever had those thoughts, or that she had even considered taking her life. I needed to keep her at peace. This wouldn't change our relationship, and she needed to know that. I could tell that was what she feared.

"I think you're the strongest woman I have ever met," I replied sincerely. Korra looked at me, her blue eyes wet with tears again. "I was surprised but…Korra, it's not going to change the way I feel about you. I love you, I always will."

My wife let out choked sob and I sat next to her, pulling her towards my chest, assuring her everything was going to be fine. I had to admit, I felt sad. It was an unexplainable feeling. I knew what she had gone through in that house, and I never did stop to wonder how traumatized Korra really was. As I heard her sob I couldn't help but think what kind of monster Noatak really was. I could never understand how someone could treat another person so…inhumanely.

The secretary from the court approached us and asked if we would like a private room, for the two of us, seeing how affected Korra was. I nodded and she lead us into a small office. I sat my wife on my lap and kissed her forehead, rocking her like the first night she had admitted to me about what happened at home. Her sobs ceased as I hummed the lullaby she liked to hear.

"It's going to be ok," I assured. "Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

Korra's POV

After the short break, Mako had managed to calm me down. I felt better but I was just tired of it all. I didn't want to go back, but I knew I had to. One by one the witnesses came up. My mom showed the jury her report when she did a physical examination, Katara testified to what she witnessed at home while Asami and Mako mentioned the different bruises they saw on me and the stabbing incident when I was pregnant and the kidnapping months later. After a short break the jury came back in, ready to give their verdict.

"The jury has made its decision," one of the members said. "We find Noatak guilty of all charges."

The judge nodded and gave the sentence. "Under the court of law I sentence Noatak to life in prison without the possibility to parole."

I let out a sigh of relief at this. Noatak would never get out of jail and my son would be far from his grasp. The man turned and looked in my direction before a demonic smirk appeared.

"This isn't over child," he said. "I will escape and then you'll regret this."

Mako wrapped an arm around me protectively as he glared at him. I hung onto his shirt tightly before burying my face into his chest. I knew he couldn't hurt me, I knew he couldn't, but he was still able to cause this instinctual fear.

"Don't worry Korra," my husband soothed, kissing my forehead. "Nothing is going to happen, I promise."


	56. Chapter 56

Thank BG-13! :)

* * *

*7 years later

Aaron's POV

Dad had told me to go get Mom and tell her breakfast was ready. Mom had gotten up a little later than the rest of us and was just now getting out of the shower. I went to her and Dad's room but stopped at the door. It was halfway open and I noticed Mom wasn't wearing a shirt yet. Her back was covered in white lines, some jagged, some smooth. She had a really big one near the bottom of her back. I scrunched up my nose, wondering how Mom could've gotten those scratches and scars.

"Mom?" I called.

"Yeah?" she answered, putting a white shirt on.

"Dad says that breakfast is ready."

"Tell him I'll be there in a second. I have a phone call to make, okay sweetie?

"Okay," I said before heading back into the kitchen with my Dad. I got up on the stool and wondered about what might of happened to Mom. I'd never seen so many scratches before in my life, especially on her.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?" Dad asked. I made a face again, rubbing my hands together. I didn't know if Dad even knew about the scratches or if it was okay for me to tell him. I didn't want to tell if it was a secret. "Is something bothering you?"

"I saw some cuts on Mom's back," I said. "There was a big one at the bottom. Did Mom hurt herself?"

Dad didn't answer for a long time. I almost thought I shouldn't have asked the question. Then Dad turned to look at me and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't look mad. That was good. "Well, your mom went through a lot when she was younger," he said. "A bad man did that to her."

I couldn't imagine anyone hurting Mom. It made me mad just thinking about it. How could anyone do that? She was so nice. "But why would anyone hurt Mom?"

He smiled down at me and shook his head. "I'll explain it when you're older," he told me. I wanted to know. I really wanted to know how someone could be so mean to someone like Mom. But I said nothing. I didn't want to argue with Dad. "What you do need to know though," he continued. "Is that your mother is the strongest person I know."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really. She's been through a lot but she always managed to pull through in the end. I admire her for that, and you should too."

I smiled and nodded my head. Mom was the greatest. I already knew that. I could only hope to grow up and be as amazing as my parents. But would I? It seemed like a lot to hope for. "Dad?

"Hmm?"

"You think I'll ever be as strong as Mom?"

Dad got on his knees in front of me so he could look me in the eye before he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Have I ever told you what your name means?" I gave him a confused look. My name? I shook my head. "Your mother named you that. It means 'mountain of strength.'"

I stared into my daddy's gold eyes, tilting my head to the side. "Why?"

His smile widened. "Because, just like your mommy, you stayed strong for us," he replied. "She had an accident, but you both pulled through in the end. So, in my opinion, you're already as strong as your mother."

I felt my chest swell at this. I was just like Mom? I grinned and hugged my dad around his neck. I started thinking about Mom's scars again. I hoped whoever did that to Mom was gone. I didn't want anyone hurting my mother. But I knew Dad would always be there to protect us. Not to mention Grandpa. And when I get big and strong like them, I won't let anyone hurt Mom. That was a promise.

* * *

Korra's POV

When I got out of the shower I noticed I had a missed call on my phone. I half dressed before picking it up and checking who it was. That's when I heard my son calling me. I quickly put on a shirt to hide the marks on my back. I didn't like anyone seeing them and I especially didn't want him to. He let me know that breakfast was ready and I answered that I had a phone call to make.

My brow furrowed when I noticed it was from Lin Bei Fong. I thought that maybe she had made a mistake but decided to call her back anyway.

"Chief?" I asked. "I saw i missed your call. Do you want to talk to Mako?"

"No," Lin replied. "This is about you."

I frowned. "What's going on? What do you mean about-"

"It's about Noatak."

I froze, feeling my blood run cold. "Noatak?" I managed to choke out. "Did he get out? What happened?" I asked, immediately thinking about Aaron. I didn't want him to lay a finger on my son. He wouldn't.

"No," she replied. I relaxed a little at this. "He's dead."

"...What?"

"Tarrlok is dead too," she informed me. "Noatak was transferred to another prison after he tried to escape. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry, but he was taken to the prison where his brother, Tarrlok, was being held. They argued and Noatak was stabbed fatally, but he managed to push Tarrlok against the electric fence. He died instantaneously."

I sat down on the bed, feeling dizzy. Noatak was gone. He was gone for good. He would never be able to hurt Aaron or anyone in my family. Now the nightmare was really over. I felt... There was no word strong enough to describe how I felt.

"We need you to identify the body."

"What?" I asked again.

"I would never ask," Lin said. "But you're the only one who could identify him. We need to make sure."

I closed my eyes, arguing with myself whether I should or not. I really didnt want to... but part of me needed to see for myself that he was gone for good. That he would never be coming back. Finally, I made my decision. "I'll be there in half an hour," I answered before hanging up.

"Korra?" Mako called. "Is everything alright?"

"We need to take Aaron to my parent's house," I said. "I'll explain everything after we drop him off."

* * *

Mako's POV

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that Noatak was really dead. After we dropped off Aaron with my in-law's, Korra asked me to drive. I could see how tense she was, how deep down she didn't want to identify the body. I placed my hand over hers and gave it a tight squeeze, reassuring her that she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to.

When we arrived at the morgue, Lin was already waiting for us. Korra held my hand as the Chief led us to a room where a body was covered with a sheet. She asked my wife if she was ready and she nodded. Lin pulled the sheet back and Korra simply stared at the face before slowly nodding.

"That's him," she said. "It's Noatak." The Chief of Police nodded and took down a few notes on a clipboard she was holding.

"I'll give you a moment," Lin said, leaving the room. I don't really think Korra heard her.

I looked over at my wife, watching how her eyes never left the body. After a while she began to speak, her voice low, slightly shaken but firm.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing," Korra whispered. "But now that I really see you, I think I understand. You had nothing inside you, nothing at all." She looked as if she could be pushed over by a soft breeze and her voice was almost hallow. "But as much as I hate...hated you…even I didn't wish your death."

And just like that she was out of there like a shot. I spared one last look at the corpse before running out after her.


	57. Chapter 57

Thank my AWESOME Co Author BG-13 :)

* * *

Aaron's POV

Mom was one of the best football players in the world. She was quick and all the other, bigger players could never tackle her. So when she got piled on top off as soon as the ball was in her hands I was confused. Mom hardly ever got tackled.

I scrunched up my nose. Something was wrong. Even Grandpa looked worried. "Come on, Korra," I heard him say quietly. I looked up at him.

"What's wrong with Mom?"

My Grandpa sighed before picking me up and letting me sit on his lap. "Your mom has a lot of her mind right now, that's all," he said.

"But Mom never gets tackled. She's the best," I insisted. And she was. No one could beat Mom.

He smiled at this before messing up my hair. "I know," Grandpa answered. "She'll be fine."

I nodded once before looking back to the field as Mom's team got ready for a second down. I looked over at Dad and noticed he was just as nervous as Grandpa was. I frowned. Mom was going to be ok; I knew she would get a touchdown this time.

The quarterback got the ball and backed away, seeing who was open. He threw the ball to my mom and she started to run. I jumped up and raised my hands, cheering for her as she ran. But just as she was half way down the field two players ran right into her, pushing her outside the field.

My dad stood up and so did my grandpa. I pulled at my dad's scarf when I saw mom wasn't getting up. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked. "Why isn't Mom getting up?"

"I'm going to go see what happened," Dad said, looking down at me. "Take care of Aaron," he told Grandpa.

"I want to see Mom," I said.

He nodded and picked me up, pushing the people out of the way. We went to the locker rooms were Mom had been taken. Dad was already with her, holding her hand as a man put ice on the side of my mom's stomach.

"I'm fine, Mako," I heard her say.

"Mom!" I yelled, running to her.

She smiled at me and helped up so I could sit with her. I saw her look a little pained as she lied back down, taking in deep breaths. Dad wiped away the sweat from her face and I frowned when I saw her holding her side.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, sweetie," she said with a smile. "Just a bruise. I'll be back up in no time."

"How come you aren't playing how you usually do?" I asked. "You never get tackled. You're too quick." Was she sick? Was she not feeling good? Grandpa had said she had a lot on her mind. What could make her lose her focus like that?

* * *

Korra's POV

After I saw Noatak's body…something inside me had snapped. I left the room right after, running out to the car. Mako tried talking to me, but I told him I didn't want to hear another word on the subject. I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget everything I had gone through with Noatak, to bury all those memories with him.

I played for my dad's football team, same position and same number. I was the first female to be allowed in the NFL major leagues and everyone was proud of me. I was too. It was a great accomplishment, something I had always wanted. But today was different. Twenty-four hours ago I had found out about Noatak's death and I just couldn't shake the image out of my mind.

"I got a little distracted, that's all," I told my son, placing a hand against his cheek.

"You're not sick, are you Mom?" he asked, his little brow furrowed. "If you're sick you shouldn't be playing. Grandpa always says we shouldn't play like that."

I managed a half smile. "Grandpa is right," I said. "I'm a little sick but…it isn't the normal kind."

Aaron tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

I closed my eyes, trying to think about how to tell my son what I felt inside in a way he would understand. He was a smart kid, but he didn't need to know all about Noatak.

"I don't know how to explain it," I said. "It's a feeling you get when you're happy yet…sad about something. There was a bad man who did really bad things but…he's gone now and I don't know how to feel," I finished as I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Aaron's little blue eyes looked into mine before he reached out and wiped away the tears that were falling freely now with his smaller hands. What I felt made me feel ashamed, it confused me. I said that I hadn't wished death on Noatak but I had lied. I was happy he was dead. But at the same time, it brought sadness to me because he had done what he intended to. Broken me beyond repair to the point that I was just as heartless as he was.

"Don't cry, Mom," my little boy whispered. "I'm right here. I won't let anyone hurt you," he added, lying down next to me while his arms wrapped themselves around my neck.

I let out a choked sob at this and held him tightly against me.

* * *

Aaron's POV

I didn't understand why Mom was crying but my dad and Grandpa looked really worried. Grandpa said he was going to call Grandma and tell her to come since Mom probably wouldn't be going back in to play. I held onto her, wishing I could make her feel better but I could still see the tears. I frowned.

"Do your cuts hurt?" I asked, looking up at her.

She stopped and pulled me away so she could look at me. She looked a little confused. "Cuts?"

I nodded. "The ones on your back. Do they hurt?" Could cuts that old still hurt?

Mom closed her eyes before looking at Dad. He leaned over and whispered something to her and she gave him a nod before looking back at me again. "I didn't want you to see those," she whispered. She seemed tired all of a sudden.

I frowned. "Why?"

My mom sighed before taking my hands and holding them between hers. I looked at her blue eyes, the same ones I had. Dad and Grandpa always told me how happy they were I got my mom's eyes. I was happy too because one day I wanted to be just like her. I wanted to play football and wear her number.

"It's not something I like people to see," Mom said. "They're…ugly and they bring back bad memories."

"About the bad man?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, about the bad man."

I could see she wanted to cry and I frowned. I didn't like to see my mom cry. I'd didn't remember the last time Mom had been this sad. It was odd, seeing her like this.

"Don't cry," I said. "I'm here and he can't do anything 'cause I'm going to protect you. I'm not going to let him do anything to you."

Mom looked away and I saw more tears slide down her cheek. I frowned again and went under her arm and I kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed my forehead, holding me close.

"Thank you, my little mountain of strength," she whispered.

"I love you, Mom," I said, hugging her. She did the same and I couldn't help but smile when I saw Mom wasn't crying anymore. I knew she was going to be ok. I'd make sure of it.


	58. Epilogue

***15 years later**

Aaron's POV

The years passed in a blink of an eye. One day I was in elementary school and the next I was gradating college. My parents had been so happy that day, cheering loudly for me along with my grandparents. My aunt Asami and uncle Bolin had gone too, along with my younger cousins. Sami was almost two years younger than me; she was already starting college and was majoring in business. No surprise there. The twins Suri and Ryan were three years younger. They were fraternal twins and would be freshmen in the fall. Suri and Ryan played baseball and softball; they inherited their athletic abilities from their father. As did I.

Mom retired after playing for five years for the NFL, having broken more records that we can even remember. After my parent's insistence, I went to college first before even thinking about playing football, though I had done it since I could walk. I earned my bachelors in psychology, meaning to do my mother's five year streak before retiring as well and setting up my private practice to treat teenagers who had gone through child abuse.

Yeah, my dad told me when I turned sixteen about what had happened to Mom. Though I would never admit it, I was kind of glad Noatak was dead. He hurt my mom and I didn't think I would ever forgive him for that. After Dad told me this, I grew to admire my mother even more than I already had. She had gone through so much to have me and I was so proud of her for always remaining so strong. Mom was my hero, a hero who didn't wear a cape or save people, but a hero nonetheless. We always had a special bond, and Dad seemed to like and understand this bond.

Today I would be playing my first professional game and as I had been for my mom, she was standing in the bleachers with my dad and my grandparents. I loved them all. They were always supportive and I really appreciated that. My mom often told me that she wanted me to be just like my dad, and in a lot of ways I was but even she couldn't deny that my similarities were much more with her than with my father.

As I stepped onto the field, I turned to look at them. I let a smile appear before I waved. My mom smiled broadly, giving my dad a kids on the cheek. I could see him chuckle at that as he wrapped an arm around her. I couldn't help but laugh, they were still the lovebirds Grandpa and Grandma talked about when they were younger.

To many people football is just a game. It's just a sport that they get to watch or experience every fall. But to me it's something else entirely. To me, it was the therapy my mother needed when she was going through the abuse. The miracle that my grandparents had prayed for. The bridge to an eternity of happiness for my father. And the reason I was born.

The quarterback got ready to receive the ball and so did I. The whistle blew and the play started. He threw it to me and I caught it before doing a sharp turn just like my mother had taught me. I sprinted to the touch down line and though a lot of players tried to take me down, they couldn't. I was just too fast for them. I reached the touchdown line and everyone cheered. I looked over to where my family was at and my parents smiled proudly.

Football is more than a game. It's a way of life for me. I can't live without it, just like my family can't. My mother's story taught me a big lesson. Life is like a game; you win some, you lose some. All you have to do is know...**how to play the game**.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is folks! The end of How to play the game! Hope everyone enjoyed it, please R & R...I want to give a special thanks to BG-13 for helping me out so much in this story, couldn't have done it without you dude! Make sure you check out her story Something Wrong! **


	59. Child Abuse Stat's

Hey guys please take the time to watch these videos and read the info below!

* * *

They are on YouTube, just add them at the end of the URL

watch?v=osc8vuronhg

watch?v=i94dUw4D4Cc

watch?v=Kbkgj2YDNlU

watch?v=NKSVmW476sM

watch?v=SyDvq2a3b7k

* * *

Did you know that worldwide, approximately 40 million children are subject to child abuse each year?

Stat's and Facts: .

**48% of abused children are boys**

**52% of abused children are girls**

**45% of abused children are white race**

**22% of abused children are African American race**

**22% of abused children are Hispanic race**

**Abuse and Neglect of American Children Has Increased 134% Since 1980**

**Physical Abuse Has Increased 84% Since 1980**

**Sexual Abuse Has Increased 350% Since 1980**

**Emotional Abuse Has Increased 333% Since 1980**

**Child Neglect Abuse Has Increased 320% Since 1980**

Who does this?

Most abusers are members of the victim's family. Either a caretaker or a parent or a close relative.

How are children abused?

There are four primary types of abuse:

Neglect

Physical

Sexual

Psychological

* * *

Spread the word!

**5 children** will **die** from child abuse or neglect **TODAY.**

A child is anyone under 18 years of age.

In **13 seconds** another **child** will be **abused.**

If you do someone may be abusing someone you know. **REPORT IT. Save a life.**


End file.
